


Beautiful Butterfly

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, age-switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 63,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: CEO Kim Jongin tries dealing with clumsy, high school student Do Kyungsoo who is continuously confessing his love towards him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/975003/

“Soo?”

The thirteen years old boy looks up when his older brother calls his name.

“Yes, Seok hyungie?”

Minseok crawls to his younger brother’s view and Kyungsoo quickly scrambles up into his brother’s lap. He fists the shirt and buries his face to his warmth. Ah, Minseok hyung is the warmest.

“My friends are going to come over later. Be good, okay? Mommy and Daddy are going out for company dinner, so we have the house all for us. Do you mind if my friends come?”

“Nu-uh!” Kyungsoo shakes his head no, chubby cheeks going up when he smiles. He might be in middle school already but sometimes he is spoiled and he will be forever the cutest in Minseok’s eyes.

“That’s my buddy! High five, Soo!”

Kyungsoo lifts his palm up and hits the older boy’s hand, before laughing.

Minseok is forever Kyungsoo’s favorite hyung as well.

 

Or so he thinks.

 

 

 

The moment Minseok’s three friends are entering the house, Kyungsoo scrambles up to his feet to greet politely as to what his mother always tells him to do. Bowing down and then muttering, “Hi, I’m Do Kyungsoo, Minseok hyung’s one and only brother,” before getting various response from them.

Minseok looks really proud standing behind him.

There’s this one named Joonmyun, arms opened up and urging Kyungsoo to get close to him. His fingers are grabby and Kyungsoo hides behind Minseok’s back. That one is kinda scary.

Minseok laughs loudly and then pushes the Joonmyun guy away before a boy with unique accent is stepping forward and squats down to match Kyungsoo’s eye level and offering him a handshake, introducing himself as Yixing. Kyungsoo carefully takes the hand and when he decides that the boy is no harm, he steps out from his brother’s protection zone.

The last one is kinda silent, Kyungsoo concludes. And he is so tall. Kyungsoo inwardly winces when he has to tilt his neck to see him. He freezes. The thirteen years old Kyungsoo freezes the moment his gaze lands on that last one and as if on the anime he last watches before Minseok tells him that his friends are coming over, Kyungsoo hears the sounds of angels and harps singing, and there’s a blinding light shining over the tall boy.

“Hey there, kid. I’m Jongin. Seok, he doesn’t look like you. Are you sure he is your brother?”

Kyungsoo turns deaf to the two last sentences and the only words repeating in his mind are ‘I’m Jongin’.

His name is Jongin and he is so tall.

His name is Jongin and he is so handsome.

His name is Jongin and he is so perfect.

 

 

His name is Kyungsoo and he is thirteen when he finds his first love is a sixteen years old boy.

 

 

Kyungsoo can’t hear Minseok’s offended words of ‘watch your mouth, Jongin, he is my brother!’ as his eyes can’t even go away from the tall figure in front of him. He steps forward; no one seems to notice this as they all still talk and all, but Kyungsoo walks closer to the tallest of them all and hugs his waist.

The adults seem to notice his sudden act. “Um, Soo? What are you doing, buddy?” Minseok asks in surprise, because Kyungsoo has never hugged anyone else before. And let me repeat, no one besides Minseok himself.

Jongin looks down at the kid clinging to waist and he sends a weird look at him. “What’s going on with your brother?”

“Hyung...” Kyungsoo calls and everyone waits for his next words.

“You are so handsome!”

Joonmyun drops his jacket and Yixing loses his balance, landing on the floor with a thud. Jongin blinks his eyes in annoyance. And Minseok... Minseok, he...

“NO WAY! KIM JONGIN, GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY BROTHER!!!”

“I’m not the one touching him! You should get your brother off of me, Minseok!” Jongin scowls, pushing the kid away, but Kyungsoo is all smiles and clingy. Minseok screams in horror, grabbing his brother with all his power and hugs him close. Kyungsoo wails and wriggles in his embrace, trying to be out of the cage and back to the handsome hyung.

Everything goes in chaos and let’s just say that the afternoon doesn’t end as they think it would.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Jongin hyung, do you want to play with me?” Kyungsoo hugs his waist, smiling widely and ignoring the sigh coming from the older boy.

“Go find your friend. I’m not playing with you.” Jongin grumbles, sending a helpless stare at Joonmyun. Minseok is currently in the kitchen and probably doesn’t know that Jongin is ‘bothering’ his brother again.

This happens almost everytime when Minseok is bringing his friends over. Joonmyun will forever be the awkward hyung and Kyungsoo shows no interest on playing with him. Yixing brings him sweets and cookies and Kyungsoo enjoys his company for that. But, Jongin... without doing anything, Kyungsoo is magically becoming so attached with him.

Minseok is freaking sad because of that.

He tries talking with Kyungsoo about his obsession with Jongin but his younger brother just starts day dreaming everytime he hears just a bit of Jongin’s name. He will start blabber about things; Minseok thinks he doesn’t understand because Kyungsoo is still so young and probably confused with life, but as time goes by, Minseok realizes that Kyungsoo indeed likes Jongin a bit **_more_** than his other friends.

Minseok is giving Jongin a silent treatment for a week after he realizes that.

But then again, it’s not Jongin’s fault. It’s just fate that happens to make Jongin old and Kyungsoo young and then his younger brother happens to be falling in love with his friend.

Minseok knows now what causes his balding.

 

 

 

Years pass yet Kyungsoo becomes more expressive with his feelings and Jongin becomes more ignorant about him as well. It’s not Jongin hates his brother (he interviews Jongin before about this) but he thinks Kyungsoo is still so young and he doesn’t really have any interest on having a love life or what it is you are talking about.

Minseok is graduating from his college and soon is in need for job. He is currently twenty-one and as soon as he graduates from his university life, he gets a job offer from Jongin and gladly accepts it.

He is the one who is getting the job but it seems like Kyungsoo is the ecstatic one. He is being incredibly happy to know that his Minseok hyung is getting a job from Jongin, seeing that Jongin is the son of the successful Kim Corporation.

Kyungsoo is on his last grade of high school and he grows into a cute, adorable boy with silky black hair and cute button-like nose, along with those healthy-pink heart-shaped lips. Minseok coos at his brother and forever thanking God for giving him such a precious sibling.

He starts his work along with Jongin in the company and Minseok is gaining popularity soon because of his smart brain. Jongin is thankful to have a smart friend like Minseok as his employee. Jongin himself takes over the company as the CEO as soon as he is graduated.

 

 

 

It’s just like any other noon when Minseok is typing the documents and calculating the company’s expenses when the door to his office is opened, an adorable squeal startles him.

“Hyung!” Kyungsoo enters, still clad in his uniform. Minseok stops working altogether and envelops his brother in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry it takes so long, the bus is late!” Kyungsoo pouts, pushing a lunch box into Minseok’s arms. His brother shakes his head no and thanks him, ruffling his hair much to Kyungsoo’s dismay.

“Don’t ruin it, hyung! I have to look good!” Kyungsoo pulls out his pocket mirror, rearranging his hair to their place. Minseok blinks and sighs, giving up.

“Are you going to do it again, Soo...”

Kyungsoo grins and nods, before stepping away. “I’m going for a while, hyung!”

He skips to the office next door and pats down his hair, checking his outfit before bursting through the door. “Jongin hyung!”

There’s a low groan yet Kyungsoo ignores it and skips towards the said CEO. “I bring you your lunch again!”

“How many times should I tell you that I don’t need you to bring me lunch?” Jongin grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking his glasses off. Kyungsoo coos at how attractive he is when using glasses and holds back himself from squealing.

“I don’t care, hyung. Skipping lunch is bad! You have to eat properly!” He pouts, taking a seat in front of Jongin’s desk and pushing the papers aside. Jongin sighs and lets it happen; it’s not like he can do anything about it.

He opens the boxes (a bit more from Minseok’s, but don’t let his brother know about it) and puts the chopsticks into Jongin’s hand, waiting for him to eat. Jongin sighs once again and begins eating. Well, he has to admit that Kyungsoo’s cooking is tasted way better than the food in the lunch room down there.

“Is it good, hyung? This shrimps are stirred with special seasoning! I bought the seasoning bottle yesterday and it tastes really good! I think it will be nice as well to be cooked as the sauce of meats!”

Jongin hums, nodding his head while stuffing his mouth with the rice. Kyungsoo is staring at him again; he just knows. He locks his eyes on the food and ignores the blatant stare Kyungsoo is giving him. If their eyes met, Kyungsoo would go all that fairytale again.

The lunch box soon is empty and Jongin thanks him for the food, grabbing his glasses again and thinking of continuing his work. Kyungsoo grins, packing the box and leaving a bottle of orange juice on his desk.

He waves whole-heartedly at Jongin and the older boy is just giving him a distracted hum. Kyungsoo skips towards the door, not really seeing the leg of the coffee table and ends up falling flat on his face against the carpet.

The sound takes Jongin’s attention away and he scrambles up to his feet to help his friend’s brother up. Kyungsoo whines at the dull pain on his cheek.

“You are so clumsy. I don’t know how your whole life goes,” Jongin mutters, holding his face to check any wound. Kyungsoo blushes red, face heating up and fists curled up because...

Jongin is holding him!

He grins despite the throbbing pain on his cheek, shrugging. “I know you are always there to save me so it’s okay!” Kyungsoo grins, getting a pointed look from Jongin.

“You should take a better care of yourself, stupid.” His tone is flat as usual, as if Kyungsoo hadn’t said anything.

Kyungsoo can feel just how close their faces are and he feels his heart is going to jump out of his chest. He grips onto Jongin’s shirt and tugs him.

“Hyung, I love you.”

Jongin halts his movement and stares into Kyungsoo’s big eyes, locked onto him without any hesitance. He clears his throat and ruffles the younger boy’s hair.

“You are talking silly again. Go home and study. And don’t forget to treat your cheek, it will get swollen tomorrow.”

He stands up and walks back to his desk. Kyungoo glances down at the carpet; Jongin says his confession is silly. It hurts like usual, but still, Kyungsoo can’t get over the fact that Jongin is looking at him as a child.

Forcing a smile, he stands up and pats imaginary dusts away from his pants.

“I’ll be going, hyung! See you tomorrow!” He skips out of the door, stumbling over his own leg and Jongin winces at the sight.

The door is closed and Jongin is greeted with the silence again. Kyungsoo is talking things again and he just doesn’t know how to react to it.

It causes weird feelings all over his body.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo himself doesn’t know what is it in Jongin hyung that Joonmyun hyung doesn’t have and Yixing ge doesn’t have, that attracts him so much. Jongin hyung is tall, he is handsome, and when he smiles, the corner of his eyes crinkles cutely and he has a unique sound of laughter. Jongin hyung doesn’t have to do anything for Kyungsoo and he is already so smitten with him.

And it happens for years.

Kyungsoo is now an adult and he knows just how life works. He is graduating soon and he is entering university life soon. He should have gone out with his friends, having fun and spending their last time in high school to their heart content, but here he is, pondering about what menu will be good for Minseok hyung and Jongin hyung’s lunch for tomorrow.

Minseok hyung is still working and Kyungsoo is home alone. Their parents live at the other place because their current house is much closer towards Kyungsoo’s high school building and Minseok’s working place.

Sighing, Kyungsoo puts down his pen and leans down his head against the homework on top of the coffee table. He winces when he feels the dull pain on his swollen cheek. Jongin hyung is right; his cheek is swollen by now.

Kyungsoo smiles and brings his fists to his mouth to cover his squeal. Jongin hyung looks concerned at him before. And it’s new.

Jongin hyung doesn’t really show his emotion that often.

 

 

 

 

Minseok hyung often talks to him about his ‘obsession’ towards Jongin hyung. He says that it’s unhealthy (Kyungsoo knows he says it just because he is jealous for all the attention Kyungsoo is giving to Jongin hyung) and he says that Jongin is old (but Minseokie hyung forgets that he is older than Jongin hyung).

Kyungsoo sighs and stares at the white clouds hanging around the blue sky. Sometimes he is wondering himself, what it is that makes him so in love with Jongin hyung. That hyung doesn’t even listen to him when he talks.

It takes hours for Kyungsoo to think about the reasons but in the end, he gets nothing as the answer. It leads him to headache and no homework is done by the time.

He talks to his friend, Sehun, about this. Sehun says that maybe he is so in love with Jongin hyung because he is his soulmate, his other half. Kyungsoo squeals at that and slaps Sehun on his arm after that. Sehun might have that bitch-face for 24/7 but Kyungsoo knows he is watching girls’ drama once a week.

For all the years Kyungsoo is ‘stalking’ Jongin hyung, he remembers muttering curses under his breath at Jongin hyung’s girlfriends and boyfriends. Jongin hyung is his, for God’s sake!

 

 

 

 

The front door is opened and closed and Kyungsoo is startled awake to the reality again. He scrambles up to his feet to greet his brother with a tight hug. Minseok hyung caresses his hair and gives him the big paper bag containing the Chinese take-out food. Kyungsoo grins and brings it to the kitchen.

Minseok hyung changes his clothes and sits down on the couch with a tired sigh; a can of beer in his hand. Kyungsoo scrunches up his nose and chuckles, thinking that his hyung is so much like old man for drinking beer after working.

They eat and Kyungsoo is blabbering about his day, complaining about his classmate who is teasing him and about Sehun who forgets to give him his math note back. Minseok grins while listening, nodding once in a while before his eyes catch the sight of something unusual.

“What’s going on with your cheek?”

Kyungsoo holds it up and grins, “I fell before.”

Minseok hyung scrambles up in panic and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Typical possessive brother. He mutters ‘I’m fine, hyung’ but Minseok hyung is not having any of it. He inspects his face left and right, caressing the swollen spot dearly before telling him to put some ointment on it.

Kyungsoo stares at his brother’s face and he smiles. How he hopes Jongin hyung could be like Minseok hyung.

“Thanks, hyung.” He whispers, and Minseok hyung pats his head, telling him to be more careful from now on.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo steps closer to his locker that morning, opening the door only to find a folded paper on top of his books. He looks around before picking it up; shoving it into his bag to open it later when there’s no one around.

He closes the door again and jolts up on his spot when Chanyeol’s face comes up to his sight. With a growl, he pinches the tall boy’s arm and hearing Chanyeol’s pained grunt.

“What are you doing this early?” Kyungsoo asks, readjusting his backpack. Chanyeol drapes an arm around his shoulder and pulls him to walk.

“I have some business to do.”

Kyungsoo shoots him a dirty look. “Are you screwing a girl?”

The look on Chanyeol’s face is priceless and Kyungsoo laughs. Chanyeol pinches his cheek and he swats his hand away, because hey, it hurts. It takes a few more steps away from the lockers area before Sehun jumps on their back and greets them morning with the unusual way.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is taking a bus, holding two packs of lunch when suddenly he remembers that forgets the folded paper from his locker earlier. He rummages into his bag and finds the said paper, unfolding it and begins reading.

It’s a love letter.

He yelps and looks around; making sure that the people in the bus is not reading it, before peeking on it again.

The sender is not leaving a name but Kyungsoo can see just how the sender is practically worshiping the ground he walks and tells him various sweets words about how the sun shines so bright when he smiles or how the birds are chirping happily when he laughs. Kyungsoo feels his cheeks warm at the compliments. It’s a bit exaggerated but he loves this kind of attention.

He shoves the paper into his pocket, getting down from the bus when he is arrived. The security male greets him with a wave and Kyungsoo grins. The girls on the receptionist desk are screaming his name and Kyungsoo greets them with a full heart-shaped smile.

Kyungsoo peeks into Minseok hyung’s office and finds his brother is typing his work. He grins before calling with a soft ‘hyung’ and closes the door behind him. Minseokie hyung smiles at him and pushes the notebook aside because his brother is here bringing him that delicious lunch.

Watching Minseok hyung taking the chopsticks, Kyungsoo excuses himself for a bit to give the lunch box to Jongin hyung. He knocks on the door, hearing the muffled ‘come in’ before greeting the said male.

Jongin hyung sighs again and Kyungsoo ignores the stinging feeling on his chest. It seems like he feels burdened. Jongin hyung has never looked as if he was enjoying the lunch.

He skips with a smile, opening the boxes in front of him and urges Jongin hyung to eat quickly. Kyungsoo wants to stay there and watch him eat, but there’s a voice telling him that he doesn’t have the heart to disturb Jongin hyung for today. So he excuses himself and walks back to Minseok hyung’s office room, oblivious to Jongin hyung’s questioning stare.

Minseok hyung is surprised with his sudden appearance and his eyes shine happily. Kyungsoo grins, maybe he should have stayed with Minseok hyung, after all he is his brother.

Kyungsoo remembers the love letter and he is thinking about telling his hyung.

“Hyung, I want to tell you something later.”

“Is it important? Why don’t you say it now?” Minseok hyung asks, munching on the kimchi. Kyungsoo shakes his head, “I’ll tell you later at home.”

Minseok nods and continues eating, before the door to his office is knocked and Jongin is coming into the view, holding the wrapped up empty lunch box. Kyungsoo smiles and takes it from him, hearing Jongin says thank you to him, before leaving the room again.

He sighs and he can feel Minseok hyung’s stare at him. When he asks him about it, Minseok hyung shakes his head and just compliments him about the delicious taste of the meat.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo tells Minseok hyung about the love letter when he gets home. Minseok hyung grabs the paper from him and reads the sentences, wincing at some cheesy words here and there.

“You don’t know who it is?”

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo leans on the couch and sighs. “I just find it in my locker, without a name.”

“I think the sender is a shy person. They should have left a name for you to know.”

Kyungsoo nods in agreement. He is curious as to who would be so attracted with him. Is it a girl or is it a boy?

How would Jongin hyung react when he knows this?

Sighing, Kyungsoo takes the paper back from Minseok’s hand and goes into his room. His life is getting complicated nowadays.

 

 

 

 

Minseok is whistling happily while waiting for his coffee. Jongin stares at him questioningly and nudges his friend.

“You look so happy.”

The chubby male grins. “Of course! It’s a lovely day, isn’t it?”

Jongin taps his foot. Minseok sighs dreamily.

“My Soo is an adult now. Someone is hitting on him!”

The CEO stops from choking onto his coffee and stares alarmed at his friend. “What?”

Minseok nods and leans against the wall. “Kyungsoo got a love letter. That person practically loves him so much. With a letter full of affection words... I’m sure that someone is a good person. Kyungsoo is so lucky.”

Jongin stares at the black coffee, suddenly losing his appetite at the bitter taste. “Yeah. Indeed he is.”

He bids goodbye to Minseok and gets into his office to continue his work, getting distracted for each minute before he scowls in annoyance. Something just doesn’t feel right after Minseok tells him that.

What is going on with him?

 

 

 

 

Minseok knocks on his door an hour later, telling him that he is getting invited for lunch by the investor after their meeting and he can’t refuse it. He tells him to say sorry to his brother when he gets here later. Jongin chokes on his saliva; calling for Minseok to reason with him but the other has already closed the door and runs downstairs towards the waiting investors.

Jongin groans.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo knocks on the door half an hour later, head peeking in and eyes wide in confusion.

“Jonginie hyung? I can’t find Seokie hyung?” He murmurs, voice soft and small. Jongin takes off his glasses and massages the bridge of his nose.

“Minseok is having a sudden lunch invitation from the investors. Shouldn’t he tell you about that already?”

Kyungsoo pats his pockets, trying to find his phone and he yelps. “I left it at home!”

“Sure, great.” Jongin mutters sarcastically, eyes rolling. Kyungsoo grins like a child before putting down the lunch on the desk. “Then I think all of these will be yours, hyung!”

Jongin puts down his pen and watches as Kyungsoo is opening the lids for every boxes, grinning when he still see the steam. “Hyung, it’s still hot! Hurry and finish them!”

“How do I suppose to finish all of them? You eat with me.” Jongin says and startles himself with his words. He doesn’t even think he could ever say that. He almost regrets it when he sees that glistening light in Kyungsoo’s eyes and he nods way too fast.

“Let’s eat! I haven’t eaten yet! The teacher is so mean today; he won’t let us go even though the bell is ringing! We are late for ten minutes because of him!” He begins to complain and Jongin thinks it’s nice to hear Kyungsoo’s voice; it’s thick and soft and melodic.

He wonders why he has never heard it really well.

“Eat the vegetables, hyung!” Kyungsoo scolds him, pointing the thrown-away veggies with his chopsticks. Jongin scrunches up his nose and shakes his head.

“No. I love meat better.”

“But still! It’s not healthy! You have to stay healthy as the CEO!” Kyungsoo tries to reason with him and Jongin holds back himself from chuckling, thinking that Kyungsoo nags just like his mom.

“Fine, fine.”

They continue to eat, with Jongin nodding to every single word Kyungsoo is telling him. Lunch time today takes a bit longer than usual but Jongin finds himself not minding about it. For once, he thinks he needs an entertainment.

“Say,” Jongin starts, cutting Kyungsoo from blabbering about the stray cat he sees when he gets back from school.

“Yes, hyung?” Kyungsoo waits. It’s new that Jongin is the one to start a conversation.

“Minseok tells me that you got a love letter.”

Jongin doesn’t know what he is doing and what it is that he wants by asking this question, but when he sees the smile falls off Kyungsoo’s lips, he immediately regrets it. What does he expect him to say anyway?

“Um, yeah,” Kyungsoo bends his head down, fiddling with his fingers and Jongin can see the faint blush on his cheeks. It’s a bit disturbing to know the talkative Kyungsoo turns into this timid boy once he mentions about the love letter. Something is stirring in Jongin’s gut.

“Do you like it? Minseok seems to be happy about it.”

Kyungsoo sends him a quick glance before staring away again. He shrugs. “I don’t know who the sender is, so I can’t decide what to feel.”

Jongin grips onto the arm rest of his seat, feeling weird churning in his throat. He pushes the empty boxes of lunch towards Kyungsoo who suddenly begins to pay more attention on the pattern on the lids of the boxes.

He needs Kyungsoo to leave.

“I think… you should consider this as your chance of growing into an adult. Start a real relationship and live your life a little.” He mutters, grabbing his glasses and pen and starts working again.

Kyungsoo’s smile falls off completely and he feels his chest burns in pain. Does Jongin hyung just tell him to find a lover? Doesn’t he know he loves him?

“Hyung?”

“Can you go, Kyungsoo? I need to finish my work.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to say something else and Jongin waits. He waits. But Kyungsoo stops himself from doing so and nods, grabbing the boxes before bowing a bit at him out of habit, and then closing the door once he is out.

Jongin sighs loudly and throws the pen to the desk, destroying his hair with his hands. It’s so fucking confusing.

 

 

 

The sky growls and Jongin looks up, watching the rain starts running down to the ground and the people who are trying to find a shelter to avoid getting wet.

He remembers Kyungsoo not bringing any umbrella.

A guilt feeling settles in his chest and Jongin frowns. It’s not his fault and it has no connection with him. He ignores the feeling and continues his work with heavy heart.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Minseok is fidgeting a lot today. Jongin sees him checking on his phone twenty times in each minute. There’s something wrong with him.

“What’s up with you?” Jongin grabs his friend’s attention and Minseok flinches in surprise. He shakes his head no and begins to read the documents again, getting more fidgety than before.

“Seok, you are ruining the papers. Give them to me.” Jongin scolds. Minseok apologizes to him before excusing himself from the room, a phone in his hand.

Jongin hears the soft ‘Soo?’ just right before Minseok closes the door. His eyebrow does a tick and he watches the closed door intently. What is it with Kyungsoo that makes Minseok that fidgety?

 

 

 

 

Minseok grabs the documents for meeting and begins to read the words. Jongin is watching him from the corner of his eyes. The question is on the tip of his tongue and he could just spill it out to fill his curiosity as to why Minseok has been acting this way from the early morning.

Jongin tells Minseok to do well in the meeting and his friend sends him one quick smile. He glances at the clock hanging and realizes that it’s noon. Kyungsoo will be coming very soon.

He hears soft padding of footsteps and Jongin doesn’t know what makes him so jittery, as if he was waiting for the door to be opened. There are murmurs and muffled voices and Jongin wants nothing rather than to open the door and stick his nose there. This is his company after all.

The door to his office is opened and Jongin jolts on his seat. Kyungsoo sends him a smile with his heart-shaped lips but it seems as if it was forced. It looks so weak.

He mutters something about sorry for being late because the weather is not very good and that he says he isn’t able to stay for too long today so please just give the boxes to Minseokiehyung later. Kyungsoo gives him a weak wave before closing the door behind his back.

He glances at the lunch and opens his mouth to let out a soft ‘what’. His office is being knocked in a hurried pace and Minseok comes in, harsh breathing and all.

“Jongin, I’m sorry to say this but can I not go to the meeting for a moment?”

The CEO stops and gives him a frown. “And why would you do that?”

Minseok gulps down the bile in his throat and he seems like crying anytime soon. “Kyungsoo is sick and his fever is so high and I can’t let him go home alone in a condition like this and he is already out there- but, the meeting- but Kyungsoo is- Jongin what should I do?!”

Jongin watches the forever calm Minseok is slowly losing his mind and he stops his friend from plucking his hair out of his head. He grabs his car key and glances at Minseok.

“Go to the meeting. I will take Kyungsoo home.”

Minseok sends him a very sincere thank you before rushing towards the meeting room. Jongin rubs his temple. What is he doing now?

 

 

 

 

He gets down the building and runs his eyes here and there. Kyungsoo might walk so fast but he is sick and he looks so weak so he won’t be that far.

Jongin drives his car when he catches the sight of Kyungsoo who is walking limply. He bites down his bottom lip and stops beside the boy.

“Kyungsoo! Hey!”

The said boy glances aside and blinks questioningly. “Jongin hyung?”

“Get in here, Kyungsoo. I’m taking you home!” Jongin shouts from inside the car. Kyungsoo quickly shakes his head (Jongin doesn’t miss the way he winces at that, he must be having headache) and waves his palm to reject.

“No, I can go back myself. Please go back to work, hyung.” Kyungsoo sends him a smile. Jongin sighs before walking out of the car, grabbing the boy by his wrist and puts him into the passenger seat.

He sees Kyungsoo tries to argue and he sends him a glare. Kyungsoo seals his mouth and Jongin easily drives him home.

Kyungsoo falls asleep in the middle of the time and Jongin glances at the boy. His lips are so pale and he has that cold sweat all over his skin. He shakes his head and clicks his tongue. Kyungsoo could be so stubborn, no wonder he is Minseok’s brother.

They are arrived and Jongin thinks just when the last time he stepped into this house was. Ever since Minseok starts working with him and Kyungsoo is bringing them lunch everyday, Jongin finds no reason for him to visit the siblings anymore.

He steals a glance at the sleeping boy on the passenger seat. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed painfully and the cold sweat scrolls down his temple. Jongin grabs a few sheets of tissues and dabs the sweat away gently. Kyungsoo, the strong and cheerful kid he knows, is now sleeping with high fever. This is kind of a view for Jongin.

He gently shakes Kyungsoo awake even though he doesn’t want to. The boy grunts softly under his breath and blinks his eyes, looking confused as to why Jongin is waking him up. He seems to forget that Jongin insists to take him home.

Kyungsoo lets out a soft ‘ah’ when he remembers and he thanks Jongin weakly, sending the CEO that blinding smile. He scrambles to his feet, stumbling on nothing and making his way towards the front door. Jongin knows his job ends here. He brings Kyungsoo home and he could have just gone back to his office.

He knocks his fingers on the steering wheel, bottom lip trapped in between his teeth, before he mutters ‘fuck it’ and gets down from the car. Kyungsoo stops trying to put the key into the keyhole when he hears Jongin’s breathing behind him.

“Hyung?”

Jongin grabs the key from his trembling fingers and opens the door, gently pushing him in. Kyungsoo is staring questioningly at him and Jongin himself is confused with his act.

“Go sleep. Wait, let me check your fever,” Jongin steps closer to him, a palm landing onto Kyungsoo’s forehead. The boy could be squealing at the moment if he wasn’t having that thumping headache.

“You should have rested. No wonder Minseok is panicking.” Jongin mutters, pulling Kyungsoo by the wrist and finds his own way towards the young boy’s bedroom. Jongin has entered the room for numerous times courtesy of when Kyungsoo is having his cheerful self and forcing Jongin to play the new games with him.

He puts Kyungsoo down on the bed, pushing the young boy to lie down and pulls the cover up to his chin. Kyungsoo remains silent for all the time and watches the way Jongin cares for him. It makes him dizzy and his chest is feeling all sort of fuzzy. He wants to hug him close and shriek in happiness.

Jongin stops rearranging the covers when he hears Kyungsoo’s soft chuckle. His eyes are closed and he is in the middle of that flying state, where you are in between sleeping and awake.

“It’s new… to see you care… Jongin hyung…” He mutters, burying his face into the pillow.

Jongin halts and stands back, trying to understand what Kyungsoo means. The younger boy continues, despite his slurred voice.

“It makes me… love you more, hyung.” He whispers sincerely before drifting off to sleep. Jongin stares at his pale sleeping face for a few minutes before raking his fingers to push his bangs away.

Kyungsoo has always been such an adorable little brother. It feels weird to hear him talking about love. Moreover to him.

Jongin never really thinks seriously about Kyungsoo’s ‘confessions’ for him. He listens and shrugs it off, knowing that Kyungsoo loves to joke around a lot.

He sighs before muttering, “Sleep well.”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Minseok thanks him on the next day for bringing his brother back home safely and he tells him that Kyungsoo is already so much better now. Jongin nods, muttering ‘no prob’ and ignores the way he feels relieved inside when he knows Kyungsoo is back to his healthy state.

Their work continues like usual, without any more disruption and Jongin likes this calm sensation in his office.

Where there’s no his secretary running around in panic. No Minseok pulling his hair out and complaining about how bald he has become. No investors trying to argue about the deal. No phone calls from another company to stop their contract. No—

 

 

 

 

“Jongin hyung!”

He grabs onto the desk before he could topple over and half-glares at the smiling boy by the door. Kyungsoo is back to his weird self again.

“What are you doing here?” He questions, readjusting his seat while Kyungsoo skips closer to him. Jongin takes a note that Kyungsoo’s lips are still a bit dry and chapped and pale but he still looks better than yesterday.

“Lunch!”Kyungsoo says with a wide smile, holding up the bag containing lunch in his hand. Jongin dejectedly nods his head and lets Kyungsoo pushes away all the papers on top of his desk. He remembers Kyungsoo muttering ‘stinky shitty papers’ when he brought the food for the first time. He held back himself from laughing at that time, but now thinking about it, Jongin feels like laughing his ass off.

Kyungsoo blabbers about some things to him and Jongin barely listens to him, humming softly just like usual, but his eyes are trained on the way Kyungsoo’s face lightens up when he remembers something. Is Kyungsoo really such a lovely boy ever since before? He busies himself with his work than to take notice of Kyungsoo’s growth.

Jongin remembers that little Kyungsoo who always hangs around his waist, staring up at him with those wide glimmering eyes while nagging on him everyday. It’s weird to see that Kyungsoo is now all grown up, talking about his school life and doesn’t have that child stutter on his talks.

Jongin wonders how many things he had forgotten to keep on track with.

 

 

 

 

“Hyung? Jonginie hyung? Are you listening?” Kyungsoo waves his palm in front of his face and Jongin breaks his trance away. He mumbles with a low ‘yeah, sure’ while continuing his lunch, glancing away from the young boy because he realizes just how weird he must have been for staring at the talking boy for a very long time.

Kyungsoo fiddles with his fingers and smiles. “I want to thank you, hyung, for, you know… yesterday.”

Jongin lifts his head while putting down the chopsticks, having done with his lunch. He mutters a ‘why, you don’t have to mention it’ while his eyes are watching Kyungsoo repacking the lunch box skillfully. Since when Kyungsoo has those long fingers and no longer those chubby short ones?

The young boy zips the bag after he puts the box in, grinning thankfully.

“Minseok hyung always panics when he is not supposed to. I mean, sure, I would be panicking too if Minseok hyung or you got sick but sometimes my brother doesn’t know the boundary,” Kyungsoo laughs, playing with his fringes.

Jongin realizes just how long Kyungsoo’s fringes are.

His fingers reach forward and Jongin doesn’t even realize it. He touches Kyungsoo’s silk black hair, giving him a gentle ruffle. Kyungsoo halts his movement, eyes staring unbelievably at his crush.

“Don’t make Minseok worry again so make sure you stay healthy. We don’t need a baldy Minseok yet,” Jongin chuckles, retreating his hand back. Kyungsoo grins and nods, eyes shimmering in adoration.

“About yesterday, hyung,” he starts again and Jongin is about to cut him and tell him that it’s nothing to worry about, but Kyungsoo has continued his words and stops Jongin altogether.

“I may talk weird when I get fever… but I’m saying the truth about my feeling.” Kyungsoo mutters, leaning forward on his seat while glancing away, trying to hide his red face.

Jongin freezes, suddenly remembers Kyungsoo’s high-fever-state confession from yesterday.

“Kyungsoo—”

“I,” Kyungsoo cuts him, eyes staring determinedly while his jaws set firm, “I love you so much, hyung, you don’t even know. And when I say you make me love you more, it’s true.”

Jongin feels his heart makes a sudden weird flip inside and he feels bile climbing up his throat. This feeling is weird.

 

 

 

It’s in a blink of an eye and Jongin freezes when he sees Kyungsoo leans forward and presses his lips atop his.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Kyungsoo—”

“I,” Kyungsoo cuts him, eyes staring determinedly while his jaws set firm, “I love you so much, hyung, you don’t even know. And when I say you make me love you more, it’s true.”

Jongin feels his heart makes a sudden weird flip inside and he feels bile climbing up his throat. This feeling is weird.

 

 

 

It’s in a blink of an eye and Jongin freezes when he sees Kyungsoo leans forward and presses his lips atop his. It’s chaste and quick but it leaves weird tingling feeling all over Jongin’s body.

Kyungsoo leans back, cheeks red and bottom lip trapped in between his teeth. There’s a shy smile grazing his mouth. Jongin could even count the lashes on Kyungsoo’s eyes at the close proximity they have.

He has this weird urge to just lean a bit more closer, forward, and then—

 

 

 

 

The phone to his office rings and Jongin scrambles up to his feet, looking around frantically as if he had done something really bad. Kyungsoo jolts up in surprise at the shrill voice which is ringing all over the room and he leans back on the balls of his feet nervously, watching Jongin answers the phone and hisses into the line.

Jongin slams the phone down and sighs, running his hand through his hair. Kyungsoo waits with thundering heart. When the older male turns around to face him, Kyungsoo feels dread coming over to him.

“Please… just leave. I will count this as nothing has happened.”

His smile falls off and Kyungsoo grips onto his pants, eyes blinking. “H-Hyung, b-but I—”

“Leave, Kyungsoo! This is not the place for you to play around! This is where your brother and I work and I don’t have time with your silly game!” He shouts, startling the young boy.

His voice echoes all over the room and Kyungsoo feels himself pales. _He said this is a game._

“I hope I don’t see you playing around this building again. Go live your life, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo’s sobs stop him from talking any further. Jongin’s head snaps aside and when he sees the trails of tears running down the boy’s pale face, he feels a very heavy guilt hitting him.

“You think this is a game…? You think I’m doing what I am doing without any reason? Hyung, you are so cruel.” Kyungsoo smiles bitterly, grabbing his bag before leaving the office with a loud slam of the door.

Jongin sighs and slumps down on his seat, groaning. This is not what he wants to happen. Those words are not what he wants to say. This is not the reality he wants.

 

 

 

 

“…Mr. Kim?” His secretary speaks carefully, sticking her head from the door after hearing the loud shout. Jongin replies her call with, “Go back to your work,” before walking towards the door to lock it. He doesn’t need one more person to disturb him or he is going to kill them.

Jongin stares out the window, eyes catching the sight of one crying boy running down the street. He feels his heart is wrenching painfully and Jongin doesn’t know what to do.

He doesn’t mean to speak like that, moreover talking harsh to Kyungsoo, but Jongin is feeling weird in his mind and he loses control over his mouth. This is not what he is supposed to say.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Jongin enters his office room in the early morning on the next day, listening to his secretary listing out his schedule of meetings for today. He sits down on his seat, sighing.

“Bring me the report for last year’s profit and expense. And tell Minseok to come to meet me.”

His secretary sends him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Sir, but Minseok-ssi is having his day off today.”

Jongin glances at her through his glasses. “Minseok is taking a day off? Why don’t I hear about this before?”

“Minseok-ssi calls in the early morning and letting us know that he can’t be working today because of a family issue.”

He excuses her out and grabs his phone, dialing his friend’s number. Jongin waits for Minseok to answer the call; Minseok always has his phone with him.

“Hello, Jongin?”

“Seok, where are you? Not coming today?” Jongin speaks into the line, grabbing a pen to start signing the documents. He hears Minseok’s soft sigh from the other line before he apologizes.

“Sorry, Jongin. But I can’t leave Kyungsoo alone. He is having high fever again.”

Jongin halts his hand and feels dread filling his heart again.

“What’s wrong with your brother?” Jongin asks carefully; even mentioning the younger boy’s name makes his heart churns.

“Soo is having high fever again when I think he is getting better yesterday. But I find him shivering under his covers and he can’t even answer me earlier. I’m going to bring him to hospital if this happened any longer.”

The CEO frowns and glances away from the papers, leaning back to his seat.

“...okay, it’s fine—”

“Jongin, what did you say to Kyungsoo yesterday?” Minseok cuts him in the middle of his sentence, voice stern yet concerned. Jongin freezes and he feels his lips locked together, unable to say anything.

“I heard some voices yesterday from your office, Jongin. **_We_** heard everything. What happened between you two?”

Jongin can’t even utter a word. Minseok is waiting silently.

“It’s... nothing. I’m sorry, Minseok, but I can’t tell you.” Jongin mutters, voice low and dejected. He can’t possibly tell him that he practically just kicks his brother out of his office, right. He hears Minseok sighs softly. “Kyungsoo won’t even tell me either. Listen, Jongin. I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but if I happened to know that you hurt him in **_any way_** , I wouldn’t forgive you, even though you are my boss, or my friend.”

Minseok mutters lowly, voice laced with venom and threat. Jongin rubs his face with his hand. “I’m sorry, Seok.”

His friend tells him that he will try to come back to work as quickly as possible before hanging up the call. Jongin sighs loudly and listens to the ringing silence in his office; the sound of the clock is mocking him.

What have he done?

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo smiles when he sees Sehun and Chanyeol are running towards him, panic written all over their face. Once they land their palms on him, Kyungsoo laughs softly. Chanyeol are holding onto his cheeks while Sehun is checking his torso for any wound.

“What are you guys doing?” He watches them amusedly. Sehun grunts but pats his head.

“Are you feeling better now? We are so worried,” he says, face flat like usual but Kyungsoo is sure he is worried. Oh he loves his friends.

“I’m fine. Chan, you could let me go by now,” he teases, getting a glare from the tallest boy. Sehun pushes Chanyeol away and grabs Kyungsoo by his shoulder, gently helping him walk into the school. Kyungsoo laughs at Chanyeol’s pouting face and waves him to be closer, offering him his hand. Chanyeol holds his right palm while Sehun takes the other one.

He can’t even imagine these guys are his friends. They act like kids.

“So, what did I miss?” Kyungsoo asks, glancing at Sehun. The boy begins to blabber about home works and assignments and the announcement about them to choose their favorite university. Chanyeol tells him about the gossip from his two-days absent, where their class president is getting a girlfriend.

Ah, it makes Kyungsoo remembers. The love letter by the unknown sender.

He has to find out the person though.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo grabs Sehun by his arm once school ends, pulling him towards their favorite cafe. Chanyeol is having a soccer club activity.

“Hun-ah,”

Sehun drinks his hot chocolate and nods his head. “So, what’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo sighs and fiddles with his fingers. Sehun is the only one who can help him with this heartbreak.

“I... kissed him.”

The sound of something splashing against the table makes Kyungsoo winces in disgust. Sehun grabs the napkin to dab his chin from the spilled hot chocolate and glares at him.

“You did what?”

“I kissed him a few days ago.” He repeats, eyes staring Sehun’s shocked face. Sehun quickly tells him to spill everything.

“After I kissed him, he told me to stop playing this game. He shouts to me, Hun. It hurt so much.” Kyungsoo’s bottom lip trembles and he finds himself sobbing again. Sehun quickly runs to his side and brings him to his embrace, patting his back.

“Forget him, Soo. He is not worth your attention.”

“But I have loved him for years, Sehun-ah! It’s going to be hard.” He sobs, fingers clutching onto the other boy’s jacket. Sehun hums in agreement, “But still, this is not going anywhere. You should just forget him and start a new one. I’m sure there will be someone who loves you.”

Kyungsoo sniffs, suddenly remembering his love letter again. He wants to ask Sehun about it but—

“You know, Soo. When the right person comes, they will tell you how worth you are, how beautiful you are, and how your smile is pretty and it makes the sun shines brighter.”

Kyungsoo freezes. That line sounds familiar.

“You wouldn’t know... just how close that person, or how far they are. Maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings.”

He backs away from Sehun’s embrace, eyes going all wide while his heart is beating so fast that Kyungsoo is sure he can hear it clearly in his ears. How could Sehun know those lines? Why are the lines same with what are written in that letter?

“H-Hun-ah, you...”

“What?” Sehun asks, sipping onto his hot chocolate again and acts all nonchalant. Kyungsoo gulps down his saliva, glancing away from his stare.

“Nothing. I want to go home quickly.” He murmurs. Sehun scrambles up to his feet after finishing his drink, grabbing his hand while muttering, “Let’s go then.”

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes. He doesn’t know why but he is really confused now with the sudden new information. His head is spinning again and all he wants to do is to lie down on his bed and stare blankly at the wall.

Sehun drops him on his house, patting his head and telling him to rest more before going back to his own place. Kyungsoo waves at him before scrambling up into his house and locks himself in his room.

He feels dizzy and his face is warm and his fingers itch just to hold something, anything. Kyungsoo huffs, taking deep breathes a few times before finally he slumps down to the carpet under him, back aligned with the door.

His admirer might be Sehun.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Soo, how was school today?” Minseok asks while picking lots of meat slices into Kyungsoo’s bowl, ignoring the sound of protest ‘I’m not that hungry, hyung!’

Kyungsoo eats them up in the end because denying food is not his nature. He nods, muttering a soft, “Nothing out of ordinary. Just Chan and Hun—”

“What’s with Chanyeol and Sehun?”Minseok asks on where he stops. Kyungsoo steals a glance at him and shakes his head. “They... act weird, just like the usual. Um, hyung, can I ask you something?”

“Sure. What is it?”

Kyungsoo drinks his soup, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. “What do you think about Sehun?”

“What’s with Sehun?” His brother furrows an eyebrow. Kyungsoo shrugs, when inside his heart is plummeting around and he tries to keep his cool. “Just asking. I think I get the weirdness from them.”

Minseok chuckles. “He is a good kid. Not really that good, though. His face could scare a baby, but don’t tell him that.”

Kyungsoo chokes on his rice before laughing at that. He hears Minseok joins his laughter before the older male continues, “Chanyeol is a better kid, I suppose. He knows how to behave. Well, but I can’t say too early, he forgets everything when you three play games.”

Smiling, Kyungsoo nods his head.

Minseok questions him again. “Oh. Have you found out who sent you that letter, Soo?”

Kyungsoo chokes on his soup this time, coughing loudly until his face is red and all he can see are his unshed tears. Minseok goes into panic mode and hits his back, giving him the water. Kyungsoo calms down after five minutes, face still red and throat still sore.

“Hyung, please stop doing that.”

“Sorry. So?”

“Uh... well. I’m still in the middle of investigation?” Kyungsoo mutters, glancing away. Minseok eyes him carefully but comments nothing about his obvious lie. Kyungsoo could tell him when he is ready.

“Oh, sure. Take your time, Soo.”

Minseok just doesn’t see the pale-face Kyungsoo has after that.

 

 

 

He needs to talk about this with someone else. Chanyeol might help.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kyungsoo curses Minseok under his breath. He is supposed to be spending his free time in home, watching the re-run of his favorite anime or just sprawling around on the living room, just because the teacher is sick and they get no alternate teacher.

Instead, here he is, standing on the bus stop while holding onto a pack of important documents that Minseok has smartly forgotten to bring this morning. He cries into the phone, muttering, “My baby Soo, please help your Minseokie hyung or else this is not going to turn nice!”

It’s not that he doesn’t want to help Minseok.

It’s just that he has to go to that company again.

After all that happened with Jongin, Kyungsoo is not sure on how to face the older male again. He still remembers clearly on what the last line he spoke to him at that day, and still grieving about how he got his first heart break.

And he is supposed to meet Chanyeol in the park in an hour.

“Stupid Minseok hyung and his stupid papers,” he huffs, getting down from the bus and stands right in front of the building. It’s been a while.

Minseok has questioned him about his sudden ‘stop in bringing lunch’ and just packs him the lunch from the morning. Kyungsoo shrugs and sends him one smile that tells him ‘please don’t ask me any further, I don’t want to talk about it’ which Minseok understands and stops questioning him about it.

Kyungsoo takes deep breathes before stepping closer towards the glass door. The security uncle greets him, stopping him with a wide smile and questions about his whereabouts and telling him just how he misses him. Kyungsoo can’t help but smiles, giving the kind uncle a brief hug before telling him that they could chat later because Minseok is being a jerk and he needs to deliver these papers first.

The noonas on the receptionist desk are squealing when they see him, grabbing his arms and molesting his poor cheeks just because they miss their ‘squishy boy’. Kyungsoo whines at them, telling them that he is eighteen and he is heading to university soon and please stop treating him like a child. They coo at his cuteness. Kyungsoo stomps away from them, but not before giving them another heart-shaped smile.

Even the elevator man is looking all so happy to see him. Kyungsoo grins when he knows just how many people are looking forward to meet him. He feels proud now.

He knocks on Minseok’s door, listening to the weak answer of ‘come in’. He steps inside, standing by the doorway and taps his foot against the carpeted floor. Minseok looks up from his laptop, looking disheveled before his eyes shine in relief to find Kyungsoo standing there.

“Soo! Finally! Thank you so much, baby, you don’t know just how thankful I am! Hyung will give you anything you want! You can get that new phone you tell me on the other day!”

Kyungsoo ‘hmphs’ at him but feels interested with the offer of new phone. He listens to Minseok blabbers about the documents which are for the meeting in half an hour. His brother offers to take him back home but Kyungsoo refuses, telling him that he is meeting Chanyeol in an hour or less.

Minseok leaves a very wet smooch on his temple, one that makes Kyungsoo wails in disgust and wringing his arms around just to be let go. The older male pats his head and mutters just how much he loves his younger brother. Kyungsoo fakes a huff and pecks his cheek, telling him that he will be going now.

Kyungsoo closes the door of Minseok’s office, halting on his spot when his eyes meet ones that he has been missing for a while already.

Jongin blinks in surprise at his presence and Kyungsoo feels his throat dry. He glances at the woman beside the CEO, arm looping around Jongin’s and Kyungsoo feels jealousy hitting him like a ton of heavy bricks. His chest tightens and he darts his gaze away, ignoring Jongin who is opening his mouth to say something. Maybe to tell him to go away from his company.

“I... I’m just delivering papers for Minseok hyung. I’ll be going very quickly. Sorry for the disturbance.”

Kyungsoo bows down politely before running away, not giving Jongin a chance to say anything.

Watching the young boy escapes through the elevator, Jongin sighs and curses inwardly. He has been trying to gain his self and go apologize to Kyungsoo but he never finds himself brave enough to do that.

It feels empty without Kyungsoo coming to his office. Jongin realizes it now.

He would steal glances at the clock, secretly waiting for the lunch time and staring blankly at the door. But no one comes through the door.

There’s a tugging on his arm and Jongin glances at the woman beside him.

“Who is that boy, Jongin-ah?” She asks. Jongin gulps and glances away. “He is Minseok’s brother.”

“That is **_Kyungsoo_**? You should have told me sooner! I have been dying to meet him!” She growls at him, elbowing him on the ribs. Jongin winces and grunts.

“Whatever.”

They walk towards the meeting room, but Jongin feels his heart is strained heavily.

Kyungsoo doesn’t change much from the last time he saw him. He just gets a bit cuter than before though.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo huffs, sitting down on the bus seat and slumping against the window. Great. Just great. Meeting Jongin again makes him feeling all sorts of fuzzy in his body. Just when he is trying to forget him and trying to move on, he just has to meet Kim Jongin again. And to make it worse, with a **_woman_**.

He props his chin with his palm, elbow resting against the window while staring off into space. Well, for a heartbroken-beginner, he is not bad. He doesn’t break down and cry in front of Jongin, so he guesses he is alright.

Kyungsoo plays on the game on his phone, stuffing his ears with the earphones and tapping his foot to match the beats of the song he is listening to. The bus stops at his destination and Kyungsoo shoves his phone into his pocket, continuing his journey to the park while humming to the song.

Chanyeol is not there yet and Kyungsoo finds a great spot on the empty bench. He sits down; glancing around with his round eyes for ten minutes before finally he is getting bored and closes his eyes.

The talk he is going to have with Chanyeol is about... well, Sehun. I mean, they are friends, so Chanyeol might know something, right? Maybe Sehun has told him about this **_crush_** he is having for Kyungsoo (thinking about it makes him embarrassed) and maybe Chanyeol might help him to confront Sehun about it.

Kyungsoo grunts under his breath. This is his tenth song already and Chanyeol is still not there. He makes a mental note to scold him later when he is arrived. He opens his eyes, shrieking in surprise when he meets a pair of eyes in front of him, staring him with less than an inch.

“What the fuck are you doing, Chanyeol?” He hisses, heart beating out of control from the shock. The tall boy grins teasingly and sits down next to him, ignoring the laser glare Kyungsoo is giving him.

“You look so calm and I just want to know when you will realize me.” He says, glancing at Kyungsoo with that happy smile again.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Ten minutes.”

Kyungsoo huffs, reaching up to hit his head upside down and Chanyeol hisses in pain. He shoves his earphones into his bag and takes a deep breath.

“Soo, it has been a while since we hang out just us two like this, yanno,” Chanyeol speaks, eyes beaming while glancing around the now less-crowded park. Kyungsoo follows his gaze and absentmindedly nods his head.

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad Sehun is having his God-knows-what thing. We get the chance to be alone from the derp!”

“Who are you calling derp,” Kyungsoo mutters, “You are no less a derp from him.”

Chanyeol fakes an offended face, a hand in front of his chest. “That hurts, Soo!”

“Chan, stop overreacting.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Yeah, sure, this is nice. They usually hang out with the three of them, be it sitting around in the cafe or playing games in his house or it can also be doing homework in Sehun’s room or even having a rap battle in Chanyeol’s mini-studio.

“So, what do you want to talk about, Soo?” Chanyeol breaks his trance and Kyungsoo lets out a soft ‘oh’. How could he forget the main topic. He scoots closer to Chanyeol, thighs pressing together and grabbing him by his shoulder.

“What I’m going to tell you is a top, big secret. You can’t go around and spread it away, you get it?” He says.

“What do you think I am, Soo? Do you see me like that for all this time?” Chanyeol shrieks, eyes squinted. Kyungsoo fakes a punch to his gut and Chanyeol lets out a scared squeak of ‘sorry’.

“So, what is it?”

Kyungsoo gulps down his saliva. Well. It’s now or never.

 

 

 

“I think... Sehun might have a crush on me.”

The surprised look on Chanyeol’s face is epic and Kyungsoo might be laughing his ass off right now if not for the serious situation he is facing right now.

“What... do you mean?” The tall boy asks carefully, tone low and serious. Kyungsoo gulps again; Chanyeol’s face is quite scary right now.

“What I mean is... I think Sehun might have feelings for me... and he sees me more than friend?” Kyungsoo winces at the silent comeback from the tall boy. Chanyeol looks as if he was contemplating with what to answer and Kyungsoo patiently waits for him.

“How... do you know... about it?”Chanyeol asks again.

Kyungsoo sighs. Might as well tell him the story.

“So, I got this... letter a few weeks ago and I think someone is having a crush on me. But I don’t know who and how and all that shit! I mean, I’m trying to find the person and Sehun... he might matches the criteria though.”

Chanyeol looks as if he was holding back.

“What kind of criteria you are talking about?”

Kyungsoo hums and bites down his bottom lip.

“Sehun said the same lines as in the ones written down in the letter. I mean, how could he know if he was not the sender, right? He might—”

“Soo, no. It’s not Sehun. Not our Sehunnie.” Chanyeol says, voice calm now and he is shaking his head.

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows. “How do you know?”

“I just know, okay? It’s not Sehun. The derp is not having a crush on you, get it?” The tall boy mutters to make him believe him, eyes looking a bit panicky. Kyungsoo frowns.

“Chan, why are you so sure about it? I mean, why are you getting all worked up about this?” He questions, clearly confused with the other’s behavior.

Chanyeol sends him an uncertain glance before running his hand into his hair, ruining it. Kyungsoo waits.

 

 

 

“Because that person is me. I’m the one who sent you that letter, Soo.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo stares at the ceiling on his room, watching the prickled paint. It’s not dinner time yet so Kyungsoo is lazing around in his bed, waiting for the right time to prepare dinner before Minseok hyung comes back.

 

 

 

_“Because that person is me. I’m the one who sent you that letter, Soo.”_

 

 

 

He blushes and grits his teeth, slamming his pillow against the covers.

“It’s Chan...!”

There’s a smile on his face yet Kyungsoo can’t describe what he is feeling right now. His chest feels full yet there’s an empty hole inside it. He feels happy yet he is not.

 

 

 

_“...chan?”_

_“I’m your secret admirer, Soo. I’m the one who wrote that.” Chanyeol admits, fingers scratching the back of his head. Kyungsoo grips onto his bag and gulps down his saliva._

_“How- I mean, why?”_

_Chanyeol looks like he is about to cry from his innocent question. “Why? Because I like you, Soo! Gee!”_

_Kyungsoo shifts and glances away. Chanyeol’s stare feels like burning him. He clears his throat and steals a glance at the tall boy before directing his gaze away again._

_“I... don’t know you have... a crush on me?” He whispers softly, not really knowing on how to react on things like this. Well, he has been confessing for this whole life, so when someone else is confessing to him, it’s kind of new._

_“Of course you don’t. You have never paid any attention to me,” Chanyeol mutters, playing with his baseball cap. He sighs, rubbing his face with his palms._

_“How long, Chan?” Kyungsoo dares himself to ask. It’s curiosity._

_“Three years. Ever since I saw you talked to Sehun at that entrance ceremony.” Chanyeol mutters, tone dreamy and he seems to remember the sight. He smiles at the air and Kyungsoo gulps, feeling his face reddens._

_“I don’t know what to say...”_

_“You can say ‘let’s date’?” Chanyeol tries to joke to break the awkward atmosphere. Kyungsoo cracks a smile and stares at the tall boy._

_“How do you write those cheesy lines? As far as I know, you are not that passionate, Chan.” Kyungsoo teases, suddenly curious at the romantic lines. Chanyeol has this blush on his cheeks and he huffs._

_“I read Sehun’s poem collection in his room. And I wrote them down.”_

_Kyungsoo breaks into a laugh and hits the tall boy on his shoulder. “No wonder Sehun knows them! You scare me! I thought it’s really Sehun! I almost ask him about that!”_

_Chanyeol grins at him and stares intently into his eyes. “Do you not like it? That it’s not Sehun? That it’s me?”_

_Stopping his laughter, Kyungsoo sighs softly, glancing at the kite flying on the sky. “No. That’s not what I mean. I feel... relieved, actually. Because it’s you and nobody else.”_

_At Chanyeol’s smile, Kyungsoo feels happy. Chanyeol looks sincere and he is a very good boy._

_“Soo,” Chanyeol speaks, scooting close to him, leaning to his personal space. Kyungsoo blinks his eyes._

_“What?”_

_“Do you want to try it with me?”_

 

 

 

 

“Soo...?”

Minseok hyung’s voice stops him from his trance and Kyungsoo scrambles downstairs. He greets his brother and glances at the clock, cursing in his mind for forgetting to prepare the dinner.

“Shit, sorry, hyung, I forgot the dinner! Let me just make something simple,” he scrambles into the kitchen and begins to grab everything he could find. Minseok stands by the kitchen doorway and stares questioningly at his brother. It’s not Kyungsoo to forget something so important as dinner time, because as long as he knows, Kyungsoo will always say to never skip meals.

“Soo? You okay?”

Kyungsoo jolts and nods his head. “Y-Yeah, why shouldn’t I? Anyway, hyung, go change and sit down first,”

Minseok nods his head even though Kyungsoo is not looking at him before walking towards his room to change out of his suit. He settles on a loose shirt and sweatpants, before dragging himself back to the kitchen and sits by the kitchen counter, watching his little brother stirring something in the pan.

“How’s work, hyung?” Kyungsoo asks. Minseok arches his eyebrow. He knows Kyungsoo loves him but it’s a rare thing for his brother to ask him about his work day. It only means, Kyungsoo is distracted with something and he is trying to hide it. Minseok is going to find out.

“Good, just like usual. Hey, Soo, are you sure you are okay?”

Kyungsoo turns off the stove and scoops the well-stirred kimchi friend rice into the plates, pushing one into Minseok’s face before grabbing the other one and sits down beside him on the counter. Looks like the dining table is not being used tonight.

“I am, hyung. Dig in!”

Minseok nods, eating the meal and stealing some glances at his brother who seems to be distracted again. He has enough of this and as soon as he swallows everything in his mouth, he grabs the glass of water and drinks the bile down.

“Kyungsoo, tell me whatever it is.”

The young boy seems to be busted and he sends Minseok one small grin. “I really can’t escape you, can’t I, hyung?”

Minseok taps his fingers against the counter. Kyungsoo sighs and pushes his plate away.

“Hyung, I... uh,”

“Is there something wrong? Did you get into a fight?”

“What? No!” Kyungsoo looks offended and he manages a small pout on his lips. Minseok furrows his eyebrows and hums.

“Then what is it?”

Kyungsoo fiddles with his fingers and glances away. “I... Don’t freak out, okay? Promise me?”

At Minseok’s nod, Kyungsoo continues, “I have... found the person who... sent me the letter.”

Minseok spits the kimchi away and coughs. Kyungsoo winces and stares at the condition of his kitchen, thinking on how to tell his brother to clean it after this.

“You did? Who was it? Someone you know? Someone new?” Minseok asks while wiping his mouth clean. Kyungsoo drops his spoon and twists his body to face Minseok. He gulps and grabs his brother’s hand, squeezing it.

“Hyung, don’t freak out again, okay? I still love my kitchen.” He whines. Minseok sends him an apologetic grin and nods his head. He watches Kyungsoo takes a deep breath before muttering:

“It’s Chan.”

Minseok freezes, brain failing to work and he blinks his eyes. “...who’s that?”

Kyungsoo whines and shakes his hand childishly. “Chan! Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!”

“...that tall Chanyeol?” Minseok whispers carefully, trying to imagine the picture of the young boy who is way taller than he himself. He still couldn’t get over that fact though.

At Kyungsoo’s nod, Minseok takes a deep breath before gaping like a fish. “You sure, Soo?”

“Yeah. He told me himself,” Kyungsoo looks down, playing with Minseok’s fingers. His brother seems to take this on the hard way and Kyungsoo can’t even imagine how Minseok’s response will be when he tells him the rest of the story.

“How? Since when? Why?” Minseok asks, feeling overprotective to imagine that Chanyeol has been targeting his brother for all this time. And he is clueless! God!

“He said it has been three years. I don’t know even a bit about it, hyung!” Kyungsoo mutters, staring into his brother’s eyes. Minseok seems to have already collected his soul back and he pats his brother’s head. Kyungsoo waits for his response.

“Then what do you think about it, Soo?” He asks softly. Kyungsoo scoots close to him and buries his face to Minseok’s shoulder.

“He asked me out, hyung.” He whispers.

“And what did you say to him?” Minseok’s tone has softened and he hugs his brother closer. Kyungsoo cuddles to him. “I said yes.”

Minseok stills and stares at the top of Kyungsoo’s head. “Soo? How about Jongin?” He questions carefully, feeling Kyungsoo tenses. Minseok spreads his fist on Kyungsoo’s back, rubbing it up and down. He feels Kyungsoo takes a shaky breathe before muttering softly.

“Can we not talk about him, hyung?”

It takes Minseok blinks in surprise. This is the first time Kyungsoo doesn’t want to talk about Jongin. There really is something between the two of them.

“Do you want to tell me now? About what happened between you two?” He asks gently, hugging Kyungsoo closer to tell him that he is there for him. Kyungsoo shakes his head ‘no’, before murmuring: “Let’s just say he hates me now.”

Minseok chuckles at his answer. Jongin would never be able to hate him. Never.

“Alright, we are not going to talk about him. Why don’t we finish and then we can talk in bed?” Minseok suggests. Kyungsoo sends him a thankful smile before pecking his cheek.

“Love you, hyung.”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

On the next day at school, Sehun notices the awkward tension between his two friends and he talks about it to them.

“So, spit it out. What’s wrong with you two?” He grumbles like an old man. Kyungsoo steals a quick glance at Chanyeol who is blatantly staring at him.

When no one is answering his question, Sehun puts on his bitch-face and taps his fingers on the desk, ignoring his sandwich for a moment. “No one?”

Chanyeol clears his throat and answers, “I ask Kyungsoo out.”

Kyungsoo feels his eyes are about to pop out at the blunt sentence. He stares at Sehun, waiting for his friend’s response and to his surprise; Sehun seems to deflate back to his boring self and lets out a bored ‘oh’.

“Wait, wait! You are not surprised?” Kyungsoo asks. Sehun sends him a stare that says ‘do-I-look-like-I-am-surprised-to-you’ and scoffs.

“Please. I have known this for years.”

“You know?” Kyungsoo shrieks, glancing from Chanyeol to Sehun, then back to him and back again. He feels dizzy with that. Chanyeol sends him an apologetic grin.

“You know what, Soo? Chanyeol is not being so discreet about his crush on you. It doesn’t take a genius to know that.” Sehun speaks, followed by a round of rolling eyes. Kyungsoo blushes and hits Sehun’s arm.

“Ouw! What was that for?”

“Why don’t you tell me?” Kyungsoo mutters through gritted teeth. Sehun gives him one disbelief look and towers over him. “Why should I tell you about someone else’s feeling?”

Well, that’s right. Why would he?

“Uh,” Kyungsoo glances away before cursing inwardly. Sehun directs his attention from him to Chanyeol and asks, “What did he say then?”

“We are having a date soon.” Chanyeol answers, a bit too happily.

“Are you boyfriends then?” Sehun questions, motioning with his index fingers. Kyungsoo’s eyes bulge out and he shakes his head.

“Not yet. We are going out but we are not boyfriends... yet.” Chanyeol explains. Sehun hums and taps his fingers on his chin, seems like thinking and all that wise. “I wish for the best for you, children.” He speaks, lowering his voice to act like a big man and Kyungsoo snorts at him.

“You don’t have to act old, Sehun! You are like an old man for real!” He scoffs, laughing softly. Sehun gives him a stinky glare and glances away, arms crossed in front of his chest while muttering, ‘I’m not talking to you!’

Kyungsoo barely stops himself from laughing when he feels warmth getting closer to his side before an innocent peck is planted on his cheek. He blinks and stares at Chanyeol who is blushing madly, eyes looking expectant at him.

“You look the best when you smile, Soo.”

Kyungsoo might go squealing and all if not for Sehun who scoffs and mutters, “Right, just leave me alone and go flirt, you two.”

Chanyeol pats his head, telling Sehun to stop being a baby or he won’t be able to find a girlfriend or boyfriend. Kyungsoo feels warm on his face and he bends his head down, a palm touching his cheek and he feels just how fast his heart is.

He feels fluttering in his stomach, but not as much as the simplest things Jongin hyung has done.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Kyungsoo grips onto the papers and sighs. The papers have been in his bag for weeks and he has not decided yet. Sehun and Chanyeol keep on asking him about it and he still can’t come to the right decision.

He wants to talk about this with Minseok hyung but his brother is getting busier in this period and the deadline for the papers is in two days and he doesn’t know what to do!

Well, he has a bit of mind for the decision but...

“Soo! You are going to be late!”

He shoves the papers back into his bag before running out of his room. Minseok serves the perfectly rounded pancakes and tells him to eat them. Kyungsoo thanks him and begins eating.

“Are you coming home late again, hyung?” He questions, slurping on the chocolate sauce on his bottom lip. Minseok chuckles at his silly attempt and grabs the napkin to wipe it. Kyungsoo grins and thanks his brother before digging in again.

“I’m not sure. I will call you later. There’s an important meeting and I don’t know who will take care of it. It could be me or Jongin, so—”

At the mention of the name, Kyungsoo halts and Minseok inwardly curses himself for having a loose mouth. He watches Kyungsoo begins to play around with his food before grabbing a glass of water and drinks it down.

“I will be going first, hyung.” He mutters.

“Wait, Soo! What time your classes finished?” Minseok stops him. Kyungsoo shrugs, “About noon, but I have a small date with Chan after school.”

Minseok nods his head silently and smiles when Kyungsoo hugs him around his waist, muttering, “See you, hyung,” before running out of the door.

He sighs and massages his temple. So much for a cheerful morning; even with the small mentioning of _his_ name makes Kyungsoo’s mood goes down like this.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Jongin walks around his office room, feeling weird and moody all the day. He doesn’t feel like doing anything wrong but he is sure that he saw Minseok gave him a stinky glare before. He just doesn’t know why.

Maybe Kyungsoo has told him about before? Maybe that’s why Minseok is glaring at him?

He hisses under his breath, ignoring the stack of documents placed on top of his desk waiting to be read. Jongin takes a few deep breathes before walking out of his office and marching over to Minseok’s office.

Knocking on the door, Jongin hears the muffled voice of ‘come in’. He braves himself before meeting his friend. As soon as he steps in, Minseok sends him a stare with furrowed eyebrows and stops working any papers.

“Do you need something, Jongin?” He questions, voice all calm and steady, just like usual.

Jongin closes the door behind him and shoves his hands down into his pockets, successfully trying to hide his nervousness. He walks towards the desk and sits down across his friend who is staring at him silently.

“I’m just bored. It’s been a while since we talked, you know?” He reasons. Minsoek simply nods his head and takes off his reading glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Indeed it was. But, seriously, Jongin. Spill it out.” Minseok sternly says.

Jongin gulps and shrugs, grinning apologetically. “Are you mad at me, Seok?”

Minseok leans on his seat and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “And why would you think that way, Jongin? Do you feel like doing something wrong?”

“No, it’s just,” Jongin quickly shakes his head to deny it, “You seem to be like killing me with your eyes.”

His friend stays silent for a moment before sighing. Jongin waits calmly; the work can wait, the company is his after all. Minseok leans forward, elbows on his desk.

“I miss my brother, you know? Remember Kyungsoo?” Minseok asks sarcastically. Jongin winces at the tone.

“Seok—”

“No, you are not going to ‘Seok’ me. Either you tell me or no.”

Jongin grunts and rubs his face. “Okay, okay, chill.” He takes deep breathes, trying to think where to start. Minseok taps his fingers impatiently.

“Okay, so, we got into... an argument. And I think I was kind of offended him or what.” He explains softly. Minseok’s tensed shoulders relax and he whispers, “What were you two arguing about? I did hear some shouting at that time, but I still don’t know what the fuck was going on between you two,” he curses.

When Jongin does not say anything, Minseok demands for an explanation. “What was going on, Jongin? Tell me.”

“Kyungsoo, he,” Jongin mutters, squeezing his eyes shut, “he kissed me.”

 

 

 

Minseok stares at his face for a very long moment, mouth sealed shut and gaze unmoving. Jongin flicks his fingers in front of him, giving his cheek a few gentle slaps, and so on, but Minseok doesn’t fidget an inch.

“He... what?”

“He kissed me.” Jongin nods, repeating the sentence. It feels weird to say it now; it doesn’t sound as wrong as he thinks it would.

His friend leaps from his seat, fingers grabbing Jongin’s collar and eyes looking as if they were going to murder him. “HE WHAT. HE KISSED YOU. AND YOU JUST HAVE TO TELL ME _NOW_!!!”

Jongin begins to regret his decision of telling Minseok but what could he do now; the beans spilled already and he has no other choice than to nod his head. Minseok growls in front of his face before his fingers are loosening their grip and he slumps down on his seat.

“Why should this be so difficult...” He mutters, sounding as if he was in the verge of crying. Jongin fidgets nervously on his seat and waits for Minseok’s next words.

“What did you tell him then?” Minseok asks, head down and voice strained. Jongin sighs. “I told him to stop playing around and practically told him to stop coming over. Was I wrong?” He whispers.

Minseok groans. “He really did it, huh.”

Jongin stares at him questioningly and when Minseok lifts his head, he has this sad smile on his lips. “Jongin, you do know that I’m hoping the best for my brother. I won’t hold him back if it made him happy. And I do know that he loves you. Is it really hard to accept, Jongin?”

He says those sentences with soft voice and Jongin feels the lumps in his throat. “I don’t know, seriously. I mean, he is still so young and to think that he is _in love with me_ is kind of silly, you know? It might be only a mere crush and he will find someone better in the future, like, I don’t know, do you get what I mean?”

Minseok stares at him, eyes understanding and all. “Kyungsoo thinks you hate him.”

Jongin blinks his eyes before shaking his head no. “I could never hate him.”

At Minseok’s chuckle, Jongin finds himself mimicking the grin. “I think so. But he just seems so defeated and all and I don’t have the heart to say anything. Jongin, can I ask you something?”

Sensing the impending serious question, Jongin prepares himself. “Go ahead.”

“What do you feel about Kyungsoo?”

Jongin halts. Minseok is staring at him, but the gaze he is giving him is no longer murdering like before, no longer hard like before, but instead, it’s full of feeling, like he is trying to understand Jongin with that soft gaze, like he will side with him on whatever his answer will be.

“I... I don’t know.”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

After waving goodbye to Sehun and getting teased on the gate by the pale-faced boy, Kyungsoo walks away with Chanyeol beside him. They wait at the bus stop and Kyungsoo is still thinking about the destiny of the neglected papers in his bag.

“Soo? The bus is coming,” Chanyeol nudges his arm gently and Kyungsoo breaks away from his deep thought. He gets into the bus, taking his favorite seat by the window and Chanyeol easily settles down beside him.

“What are you thinking about?” Chanyeol asks him. Kyungsoo stares into his eyes and shrugs. “Stuffs.”

Chanyeol pouts and pinches his cheek. “Not telling me?”

Kyungsoo whines, flailing his hand to swat Chanyeol’s fingers from his cheek. He holds his cheeks dearly and sending him a fake glare.

“Nothing important, really.”

“Sure,” Chanyeol agrees with him half-heartedly. Kyungsoo will talk to him later when he wants to.

The rest of the ride is silent with Kyungsoo staring out the window and Chanyeol blatantly staring at his side profile. It surprises him when Chanyeol easily grabs his head and brings it down to his shoulder, instead of leaning against the window. Kyungsoo sends him a questioning glance and Chanyeol looks flustered at his own act.

“I have always wanted to do this for a while...” He mutters shyly. Kyungsoo chuckles and settles his head to a better position on his shoulder. Chanyeol is such a kind friend.

They get down from the bus after fifteen minutes and Chanyeol easily grabs him by his shoulder, bringing him to the cafe across the street. Kyungsoo leans against him and lets himself being dragged to the said place.

Chanyeol orders some latte and cakes while Kyungsoo waits in his seat, glancing around the place. His date comes back after a moment, with a tray full of the orders. Kyungsoo grins and thanks him when he hands him his cup, quickly sipping on the drink.

They chat and talk and Kyungsoo is sure the date is really nice. Chanyeol is typical the ideal boy and everyone would kill to date him.

But it doesn’t feel that right. Kyungsoo knows there’s still that little bit of him hoping for someone else.

Chanyeol excuses himself to the restroom after they have finished their drink, ruffling his hair gently before walking away. Kyungsoo sends him a smile before playing around with his phone, replying onto Minseok’s message of having to be late because of the meeting. Guess he can spend more time for his date today.

There’s a sudden soft tap on his shoulder and Kyungsoo spins around, meeting the gentle eyes he adores so much.

“I know it’s you, Kyungsoo!”

“Yixing ge!” He leaps out of his seat, hugging the said male by his waist. There’s a unique laughter coming from him and Kyungsoo grabs his arm, shaking it childishly.

“I haven’t seen you for a while! Is your business done in Beijing? Are you staying again now? I miss you!” He demands, much to the older male’s amusement. They sit down and Yixing answers all of his questions before giving him his own.

“Soo, who is that boy with you?” He asks curiously. Kyungsoo blinks.

“His name is Chanyeol. He is my friend.”

“You two look close?” He carefully questions, eyes blinking continuously. Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip, “Yeah, we are having a date right now.”

The look on Yixing’s face is priceless and he grabs Kyungsoo’s shoulder gently. “Date? Soo, how about Jongin?”

Kyungsoo glances away and fiddles with his fingers. “It’s not going to work, so why should I continue pursuing it?” He mutters silently, hearing Yixing’s soft gasp.

“Did something happen with Jongin? Why are you acting this way? Soo, you are not going to give up, right?” He questions, tone curious yet concerned. Kyungsoo juts his bottom lip out and nods. “I think I’m giving up now. It has been years, I don’t think this crush can continue any further.”

“But—”

“Soo?” Chanyeol’s deep voice calls from behind and the both of them spin around to see him. Kyungsoo thanks Chanyeol for the right timing. He tells Yixing that they should be going first and that they can continue their talk later, with him telling Yixing to come by anytime.

As much as he loves Yixing ge, talking about Jongin doesn’t really make him happy right now.

He grabs Chanyeol by hooking his elbow with his, pulling him out of the cafe. Chanyeol walks beside him and Kyungsoo sighs when they stop a bit far away from the cafe.

“Who was that?” Chanyeol asks him. Kyungsoo sends him an apologetic smile. “He is Minseok hyung’s friend.”

“Oh. I thought he was a bad man trying to flirt with you or trying to abduct you.”

Kyungsoo laughs. “You watch too many action movies, young man.”

Chanyeol chuckles, looking happy all of the sudden. Kyungsoo notices him staring at their hooked elbows and he waits for Chanyeol’s next words.

“I’m really happy, Soo.”

Kyungsoo hears the sincerity in his voice and he smiles. “Hey, Minseok hyung is coming home late today. We can spend more time, don’t you think so?”

At Chanyeol’s beaming smile, Kyungsoo laughs and begins to pull him into the shopping district.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

They have dinner at one cheap restaurant and after having so much fun today; they both decide to end their date. Chanyeol walks him back from the bus stop, seeing that their houses are not really that far away.

They walk silently, appreciating the whole comfortable silence after talking to each other for hours. Kyungsoo tugs Chanyeol on his jacket and grins.

“Thanks for today. I had fun, really.” He speaks, puffs of breathes coming out from his mouth. Chanyeol nods. “We should do this again.”

Kyungsoo hums in agreement; it’s not a bad idea.

After a ten minutes walk from the bus stop, they halt in front of the gate of Kyungsoo’s house, with Chanyeol getting shy all of the sudden. Kyungsoo guesses he is watching too many dramas where the awkward moment after a date ensues.

“So,”

“So.” Kyungsoo repeats, watching in amusement at Chanyeol’s red face.

“You better go inside before you freeze, Soo.”

“I’m fine. Thanks for walking me back. Go home now, don’t want your mom to call me asking about you,” he jokes. Chanyeol cracks a small smile before he is fidgeting again.

“What is it, Chan?”

Chanyeol parts his mouth to say something, but he stops himself from doing so, shaking his head and looking so determined in his eyes. Kyungsoo waits curiously.

“I... Soo, I,”

“What?”

Chanyeol sighs loudly before leaning down, placing an innocent kiss on the corner of his lips. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in surprise and he glances at Chanyeol’s red face. The tall boy is looking all flustered and he tries to speak but failing, before he mutters a quick ‘bye’ and dashing away from his house.

Kyungsoo watches him running away and he chuckles. Chanyeol is too sweet, really.

Truthfully, he doesn’t feel anything from the ‘kiss’ but well, at least Chanyeol is trying to have his attention. He smiles softly before turning on his heels and unlocks the door, getting inside his house.

Kyungsoo is oblivious at the fuming male inside the car; tanned fists curled on the steering wheel and teeth gritted in annoyance—or maybe jealousy?

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Minseok sighs when Jongin informs him that the meeting will be under his job and he will be the lead. He types the message to his brother to tell him and Kyungsoo replies him with ‘great’.

Great? His brother coming home late is great?

Minseok fakes a sob, thinking just how big his brother has grown. He stops right away when someone enters his office.

“What’s up?” He questions Jongin. The male fidgets on his spot before walking closer to him.

“Is Kyungsoo home?” Jongin asks, surprising Minseok. He stares at Jongin’s face and he lets out a small smile.

“What’s going on?” Minseok demands. Jongin clears his throat and keeps his cool act, before answering, “I want to talk to him.”

At Minseok’s furrowed eyebrows, Jongin groans and glances away, “Sure... To apologize.” He corrects his words. Minseok seems to be satisfied with his answer and leans back on his seat.

“He will be home soon, he is still out.” He explains, glancing at the clock. Jongin nods and stares determinedly at his friend’s face.

“What?”

“Do you think he will forgive me?” Jongin asks, tone desperate and defeated. Minseok smiles at him, shrugging. “I’m not sure. But you have to try.”

Jongin sighs and runs his hand through his hair. “So, can you handle this meeting? I’m going to—”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Go ahead and make up with Soo.” Minseok teases, waving his hand away at him. Jongin snorts but smiles nonetheless, thanking his friend before walking back to his office to grab his coat and car key.

And so Jongin drives towards the familiar street, hoping that he could be forgiven.

 

 

 

 

The gate is still closed and no sign of light in the house. Jongin knocks on the door after the bell is not being answered. He guesses Kyungsoo is not home yet.

Walking back to his car to wait, Jongin clears his throat and begins to practice his apology.

“ _’So, Kyungsoo’_ , fuck, it’s too arrogant.

_‘Hey, Kyungsoo!’_ , wait, why am I acting so cheerful?

_‘I’m sorry, okay?’_ What the fuck with my brain?”

Jongin groans and slams his head on the headrest, muttering silly words to himself. Sighing, he closes his eyes and begins to think what he is doing. He is the one who told Kyungsoo to get the fuck away and said those harsh words to the younger boy. But here he is, praying that Kyungsoo would forgive him and that they could get back to the good term.

He barely realizes two boys walking pass his car and when he opens his eyes, his eyes land on the sight of Kyungsoo standing in front of one tall boy. They seem to be talking and Jongin waits until the boy is gone, before he would get off the car and apologize.

The tall boy seems to be fidgeting a lot and Jongin watches questioningly. Kyungsoo seems to be smiling as he watches the other boy’s act.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin feels his heart drops and his breathe is stuck halfway, eyes going all wide and shock when the tall boy leans down and kisses Kyungsoo on the lips. His fingers grip the steering wheel, and Jongin feels his mouth goes dry.

What the fuck is this?

What the fuck is that boy doing to Kyungsoo?

He watches Kyungsoo smiles when the boy runs away before entering the house. Jongin breathes out in shock and glances away, the image repeating in his mind. Someone else kisses Kyungsoo.

His phone rings and Minseok’s message comes. _Are you two okay now?_

Jongin types a few words of _I’m not doing it, Seok_ before starting the engine and drives away. He needs something to calm his racing heart.

He feels like going insane now.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo greets his brother by the door, grabbing his bag and coat. Minseok is eyeing him weirdly and he blinks questioningly.

“Soo, what time did you get back today?” Minseok asks, eyes squinted. Kyungsoo juts his bottom lip, counting the time in his head.

“About, umm, six, I think? Why?”

“What were you doing coming back so late?” Minseok seems like their dad now, asking in suspicion. Kyungsoo tilts his head. “I had a date with Chan?”

“You didn’t see someone else?” Minseok interrogates him. Kyungsoo frowns. What is going on with his brother?

“Well, I did meet Yixing ge earlier.”

“Yixing? He is back? I’m going to scold him later when—wait, don’t change the subject!”

“What is it, hyung?” Kyungsoo groans. He wants to talk about the papers with Minseok, but seeing that he is acting this weird, Kyungsoo doesn’t know whether he can do it.

“You don’t see... Jongin?” Minseok whispers carefully. Kyungsoo freezes and stares at his brother questioningly.

“...what?”

“Jongin? You don’t meet him?” Minseok presses. Kyungsoo sighs. “Why would I meet him?”

“Because he wants to apologize? You really don’t see him?”

Kyungsoo halts, mind reeling. Well, he didn’t see him. And, wait, what? He is going to apologize? For what?

“Apologize, hyung? Why should he?” Kyungsoo questions. Minseok grabs his brother by the shoulder, shaking him.

“Kyungsoo! Are you seriously that dumb?” He mutters, teeth gritting in annoyance. Kyungsoo begins to feel weird out by his brother.

“Why are you calling me dumb? I did nothing wrong!”

“You kissed him and now you are acting like you know nothing?” Minseok whispers dangerously low in front of his face. Kyungsoo yelps, eyes glancing away. Why is Minseok hyung acting like this?

“And then what? He rejected me! Do you really think I should trail after him after that? Do you want me to suffer, hyung? Should I go on my knees and beg to him to accept me? I’m not going to do that!” He screams, panting slightly after that. Minseok stares at him in surprise and when he hears Kyungsoo’s soft sniffles, he scrambles to hug him and mutters apology to him.

“I’m sorry, buddy. Hyung doesn’t mean it. It’s just, Jongin, he told me he was going to apologize but then he said he was not doing it, so I don’t really understand.”

Kyungsoo sobs into Minseok’s shoulder, feeling defeated. Minseok rarely gets mad or raises his voice at him, so maybe it comes as a shock to him, seeing that Minseok loves him to death.

“I didn’t see him, hyung. I don’t even want to see him. My heart hurts when I see him...” He mutters honestly, gripping onto Minseok’s shirt like a kid. Minseok embraces him tightly and calms him down.

“I’m sorry I don’t know... I should have known you better than anybody else. Sorry, Soo, hyung is sorry...”

Minseok ends up lifting his brother up to his bedroom and lets him cuddles him on the bed. Kyungsoo sniffles cutely; his nose scrunches up in annoyance before he is slowly drifting into a deep sleep. Minseok stares at his brother’s face, wiping the trails of dried tears away.

He still can’t believe that his Kyungsoo is an adult now, he is having dates and he is feeling heartbreak. As long as he remembers, Kyungsoo is always that little boy with chubby cheeks and wide shining eyes, chubby grabby fingers and small little whimpers when he stumbles over something, be it visible or invisible. Kyungsoo is his little brother whom he loves so much because of his smart brain, cute blabbers, and his silly clumsy behavior.

Minseok slowly detaches himself from Kyungsoo, standing up from the bed when his eyes catch the sight of papers on top of the study desk. He grabs it and frowns at the date of the deadline which is tomorrow.

Glancing at his sleeping brother, Minseok thinks about this. He has been so busy these few days, that’s why maybe Kyungsoo doesn’t have the time to talk about this to him. He sighs while reading over the sentences and Kyungsoo’s handwriting, feeling aware of where this is going.

They are going to have a serious talk at the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo bites down on the toast, not really having the mood to talk. He feels Minseok’s stare from across the table yet he ignores it.

“Soo, we have to talk.”

He glances at his older brother and waits. Minseok takes a deep breath before speaking, “I saw the papers on your desk. Why don’t you tell me?”

Kyungsoo stops munching and puts down the toast. He fiddles with his fingers. “Hyung is busy. I don’t know when the right time to talk to you is.”

Minseok grabs his hands and squeezes them. “I’m sorry about that. Let’s talk now. The deadline is today, right? You have to turn them in today?”

At Kyungsoo’s nod, Minseok hums softly. “Are you sure with your choice? You are not going to regret it? I thought you don’t want to do that kind of thing before?”

Kyungsoo just couldn’t say that he chooses a dormitory university because of his heartbreak. Yes, he doesn’t want to be away from his brother but it’s hard now when Jongin hyung is not even sparing a glance. Maybe living in the dorm will be better.

“I’m... quite sure.” He mutters. The university gives them two options: living in the dorm or staying out in your own place. Seeing that the university is quite far from their house and Kyungsoo won’t be able to afford his own place, he chooses the dorm.

“I don’t want you to regret your own choice, Kyungsoo.” Minseok says gently. Kyungsoo bends his head down and nods his head. “I want to go to that university, hyung. I want to major the music there. But it’s so far away from house and I have to live in the dorm.”

Minseok gives him a small encouraging smile and nods. “Alright, if that is your choice. Hyung can’t do anything. As long as you are happy, then everything’s okay.”

Kyungsoo scrambles down from his chair and pads towards his brother, hugging him tight. “I’m sorry, hyung. It’s not that I want to leave you alone but—”

“Shh, I know, it’s okay. Hyung will support you on whatever your choice will be.”

The younger boy hums and tightens his hug. Minseok pats his head. “Are you going to get in there? I heard it’s quite hard to enter that university.”

“I’m sure, hyung. It’s not going to be hard for me when I want it. The final exam is just a week around and I’m sorry, hyung, but I will be moving soon...”

Minseok cradles his face. “Won’t you feel lonely there?”

“No. Chan and Hun are there as well. And they have turned in their papers a week ago.”

His older brother mutters soft sorry for being so busy and not paying any attention to him. Kyungsoo whispers that it’s okay and about how he is going to be late. He gulps down the milk before wiping his mouth with the napkin, pecking Minseok hyung’s cheek and dashing out of the house.

Minseok sighs and smiles bitterly. “My Soo has grown up already.”

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

After turning in his papers, Kyungsoo skips along the hallway, feeling a bit lighter after speaking with his brother. Sehun turns around the corner and grabs him by his shoulder, directing him towards the lockers room. They are supposed to be studying together today after school, seeing that exam is already so close.

“Where is Chan?” Kyungsoo asks. Sehun snickers at him. “You only think about him now? You no longer want me?”

Pouting at Sehun’s words, Kyungsoo pinches his side, ignoring Sehun’s pained grunts and the whispers of ‘stop, stop, stop’.

“I’m being serious here!”

“I’m being serious, too.” Sehun states. Kyungsoo sighs and leans his head down on Sehun’s shoulder. “Hun, I’m so confused.”

“About?”

“About Chan. I mean, he is a very nice boy and he is gentle and he is affectionate. But I don’t think my feeling has reached _there_ for him. It’s different when I’m with Chan and when I’m with... _him_.”

Sehun breathes. “You know, people always say: choose the man who loves you, not the one you love. Because when you choose the man who loves you, he will give you his 200% of his life and you can learn to love him.”

Kyungsoo stares at his friend. “Really?”

“Hmm.”

Kyungsoo then chuckles. “Hun-ah, you are watching too many girls’ dramas!”

Sehun’s face turns red and he scoffs. “They are telling about life, mind you!”

“If you say so. But seriously, where is Chan?”

“He says that he has a sudden thing to do, his mom called him before.” Sehun explains. Kyungsoo blinks.

“So we are not studying today?” He mutters. Sehun shrugs, “It’s up to you.”

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo stares down at his shoes, halting his movement while Sehun is putting in his books into his locker. His friend’s words are echoing in his mind and Kyungsoo feels like doing something about it. His heart feels weird and he needs something to distract it.

“Hun, I have to go somewhere. Is it okay if you went home alone?” He hurriedly asks. Sehun blinks questioningly before nodding his head. Kyungsoo grins and pats his friend’s cheek gently, muttering see you tomorrow, before running out of the school.

He runs along the familiar street, getting on the familiar bus, running again, greeting familiar faces, and entering the familiar building. Upon stopping in front of the familiar door, Kyungsoo takes a deep breath before knocking on the door.

There’s the muffled of familiar voice of ‘come in’.

Kyungsoo enters the room and is greeted with a pair of familiar eyes, looking all shocked to see him standing there.

“Hi, Jongin hyung. I hope I don’t disturb you because there is something I need to ask you about.” He says determinedly.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“…kyungsoo? What are you doing here? I-I mean,” Jongin begins to scramble around with his words, not knowing what to say. He can’t say the wrong word again now!

Kyungsoo sends him a small smile and Jongin’s breathe halts. When was the last time he saw that smile?

“I will make it quick, hyung.” He mutters softly, door closing behind his back before he is stepping closer towards the desk. Jongin stands up from his desk, walking to the middle of his office, still looking confused and all.

Kyungsoo would be cooing at that if he was not being serious now.

“What- what is it?” Jongin asks, gulping down when the shorter boy stops right in front of him. Kyungsoo seems to be taking a deep breath before speaking:

“Hyung, do you hate me?”

Jongin is taken aback by the question, eyes glancing away as he is thinking the right answer to say. “No.”

There’s a small smile on Kyungsoo’s face. “Then do you like me?”

“O-Of course,” Jongin mutters, “you are Minseok’s brother, and—”

“Hyung, please. Don’t play dumb. You know what I’m talking about.” Kyungsoo says sternly. Jongin gulps. He becomes such a wimp now; the adorable clumsy Kyungsoo is way scarier than he is right now.

“Kyungsoo, I think we—”

“Are you still looking at me as a kid?” Kyungsoo fires another question, seeing that he is taking too long to answer.

“Why are you… asking these?” Jongin whispers. Kyungsoo forces a smile.

“Please just answer me, hyung. Am I forever a kid to you? I’m eighteen now and I know everything, I’m not a kid and I can differentiate between crush and brotherly love and real love. When I say I love you, I mean it.” He speaks.

Jongin trails his eyes up and down on Kyungsoo’s figure. He has grown. His hair is longer, darker, silkier. His face loses its baby fat, but still has this adorable baby face on it. His body grows, no longer a kid and now a slender male. His legs grow, not really that long but at least he has come up to Jongin’s shoulder.

“Kyungsoo… I…”

“This,” Kyungsoo cuts him, eyes blurred from his unshed tears, “will be the last time I’m talking this way to you. This will be the last time I shed my tears because of you, so please, give me a real answer. I need a closure.”

_So that I can move on._ Kyungsoo adds in his mind.

 

 

 

 

Jongin feels his chest churns in pain as he hears the words ‘last time’. Kyungsoo is talking as if he was going away, far, far away from him and Jongin might not be able to see him again.

“I have loved you since years, hyung. I’m sure you should have known it if you were not so busy ignoring my tons of my confessions to you. I’m eighteen now and I know what I am doing. I’m living my life and I choose to love you.”

Jongin couldn’t say anything. He feels the words are stuck on the tip of his tongue. This is not what he thinks will happen.

Kyungsoo is making the decision himself, and he is no longer waiting.

 

 

 

 

“What am I to you?”

Yes. What is he to him? Jongin thinks. He doesn’t know the answer. He only knows that his life is surrounded by works, his colleagues, his friends, his parents, money, Minseok… and Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has had enough of waiting. He dares himself to confront Jongin in the bluntest way and he needs Jongin to give him an answer. Just one.

After this, he will leave him. Then it’s done. He will move on and finds someone new, who he can learn to love and cherish.

At Jongin’s lack of answer, Kyungsoo feels a tear trails down his cheek. He chuckles bitterly and nods in understanding. The silence is way too clear.

“I understand. Thank you for everything, Jongin hyung. You were my first love and I just need a closure. I thank you for those years of patience of facing my silly, childish actions. I terribly apologize for the disturbance. Goodbye.”

Kyungsoo walks away, closing the door behind him and runs away, not really noticing where he is walking or who it is in front of him.

He could hear the soft ‘Soo’ from Minseok’s voice but his eyes are too blurry and it will be embarrassing for him if his brother saw this. So he runs.

Finally, he is free. He has the closure and all he has to do now is to move on.

But there’s a hollow feeling in his heart and Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to push it away.

 

 

 

 

“…wait!” Jongin’s whisper echoes all over his office room and all he can see are the trails of tears on Kyungsoo’s face.

_Closure. Move on. Goodbye._

Jongin clutches his fists tightly, feeling his nails dig into his palms. Kyungsoo is moving away from him, slowly yet steady, walking further until Jongin would no longer be able to reach him.

Is he really that stupid?

 

 

 

 

Who is he kidding? Fuck his mind. **_He_** loves Kyungsoo.

He loves his black hair, he loves his chubby cheeks, he loves his round eyes, he loves his button nose, he loves his perfectly heart-shaped lips, he loves his long neck, he loves his slender body, he loves his short legs, he loves his melodic voice, he loves his cackling laughter, he loves his shining smile, and he loves his pure feeling towards him.

Who is he kidding?

 

 

 

 

Jongin runs towards the door, slamming it open and running away. He barely hears Minseok’s surprised voice of ‘Jongin?!’ before he is already out of the building of his company, eyes frantically searching for the certain fair-skinned boy who he realizes he loves so deeply.

Kyungsoo and his short legs won’t be able to run that far, Jongin might still be able to catch up to him. But even though he is faraway, he will still run after him.

 

 

 

 

There he is. Kyungsoo is blended in between the crowd, yet Jongin still could find him.

With heart thumping on the quickest pace in his entire life, Jongin loosens his tie and runs as fast as his legs permit, trying to find the gap between those people and reach for Kyungsoo—for **_his_** Kyungsoo.

Jongin could hear his heartbeats in his ears, could hear the rushing of his blood in his ear, could hear the low voices of people’s footsteps in his ears, yet his only focus is only the boy in front of him, whom he grabs by the wrist and spins around.

Kyungsoo gasps at the tug, spinning on his heels and freezing upon meeting Jongin’s panting face.

“I haven’t given you my answer yet.” Jongin whispers despite the crowd, yet Kyungsoo is still being able to hear him.

“…what?”

Jongin smiles, chest heaving up and down as his palms cradle the chubby cheeks that he loves so much. Kyungsoo seems to be freezing on his spot to just stay still and lets Jongin does what he is doing.

“I, Jongin, am completely in love with you, Kyungsoo.” He murmurs, voice soft and low and sincere.

Kyungsoo sucks in his breathe, eyes brimming with fresh tears as his mind is replaying the sentence again and again.

“Is this a joke?” He whispers, gripping onto Jongin’s wrist. “Are you joking around again?”

Jongin chuckles breathlessly, leaning down to press their forehead together in the most innocent way. “Do you think I am?”

Kyungsoo’s lips tremble as he cries harder, face scrunching up so ugly that Jongin couldn’t help but laughs and brings the boy to his embrace. Kyungsoo grips onto his dress shirt tightly, afraid that when he lets go, the dream will be over.

“Hyung, are you being serious here?” He mutters, voice muffled against his shirt. Jongin hums, running his hands up and down his soft hair. “I’m serious. You are the impatient one, not giving me the chance to answer properly and running away.”

Kyungsoo cries even harder and Jongin begins to realize his surroundings. People are staring at them; it’s not everyday you can see people hugging right in the middle of the crowded street. He feels warmth creeping up from his neck and he tugs on Kyungsoo’s arm.

The younger boy doesn’t seem to want to let him go and he whines in between his wailing, hugging Jongin tighter around his waist. Jongin looks around as some people even stop to watch them.

“Soo, please—”

“No, I don’t want to wake up.” He murmurs and Jongin holds himself from laughing. He still thinks he is dreaming.

“Hey, seriously, people are staring.”

That seems to break Kyungsoo away from his trance as he finally remembers where he really is. He whimpers softly and detaches himself from Jongin’s embrace, running back to the path he once is leaving, back to the company building. Jongin laughs at his antic before following behind him.

It feels light. Jongin has never laughed this happy for years.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo stops in the hallway, twisting his neck to see Jongin walking closer to him. He sniffles the remaining tears away, nose scrunching up and Jongin smiles at that. He is about to reach up to him when someone else snatches Kyungsoo away.

“SOO! WHAT’S WRONG? WHY ARE YOU CRYING? WHAT IS GOING ON? IS IT JONGIN? SHOULD HYUNG KILL HIM FOR YOU?” Minseok screams on top of his lungs and Kyungsoo winces at the voice, slapping a palm over his mouth to silence him.

“Hyung, seriously!” He whines cutely, stomping his feet to the floor. Jongin grins at that.

“Look, Seok,” Jongin speaks, deciding to join the scene and to clear the misunderstanding. He doesn’t need Minseok to plan a murder on him.

“What did you do, you fucker?” Minseok breathes, grabbing Jongin by his collar. Jongin lets out a breathless sigh and forces a ‘ha-ha-ha, Seok’. Kyungsoo grunts softly, pushing pass between the two older males and sends his brother a glare.

“Minseokie hyung!” He wails. Jongin smiles when Minseok releases his hold on him. He grabs Kyungsoo by the wrist and pulls him away.

“I will explain later, Minseok. Give us time to talk.” He says, before entering his office and locking the door. Sighing at Minseok’s rapping knocks on his door; Jongin pulls Kyungsoo towards the chair and sits him down. He gets on his knees in front of the younger boy and grins.

“Can we talk now?”

Kyungsoo nods, still sniffling cutely and eyes still red from the tears. Jongin reaches a thumb to swipe the tears from his lashes away and Kyungsoo stares questioningly at him.

“Are you serious, hyung? You are not saying that just because you pity me and I’m Minseok hyung’s brother?” He asks, voice soft and hoarse. Jongin chuckles and nods.

“Okay, so, how do I start… I might or might not been denying everything and I force myself to see you as a younger brother. That is, until **_you_** kissed me. Remember?” Jongin pinches his nose. Kyungsoo whines and swats his hand away, touching his tender nose.

“Only that?” Kyungsoo pouts, jutting his bottom lip out. Jongin’s gaze lingers there for a few seconds before he glances away and shakes his head.

“I keep denying it everyday, even though I have already known it, but still, the last strike is today and I decide to stop being so in denial about everything and run after you.”

It doesn’t convince Kyungsoo though. The younger boy keeps pouting and playing with his tie. Jongin frowns at his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Then, who was that woman?” Kyungsoo whispers, pouting even worse. Jongin blinks in confusion.

“Woman?”

What woman? Was there any wom— ** _ah._**

“Ah, **_her_**. Isn’t she pretty?” Jongin decides to tease him. Kyungsoo sends him a dirty look before pushing him away. The older male laughs and grabs both of his hands, squeezing them. Kyungsoo seems to be in shock at his act, yet he is blushing from the innocent skin contact.

“Silly. She is my sister.”

“Really? Not lying?” Kyungsoo demands. Jongin fakes an offended face before suddenly he remembers something.

“What about you? Who was that tall boy?” He grunts. Kyungsoo tilts his head to one side.

“Tall… boy?”

“Yeah, that tall boy with wide ears! Who was him?” Jongin questions, voice has gone lower. Kyungsoo thinks and makes a soft ‘ah’ before smiling at the thought.

“That’s Chan.”

Jongin’s eyebrow does a tick. “Who the fuck is this ‘Chan’? And why are you calling him like that?”

Kyungsoo smiles and rubs his eyes from the dried tears. “He is my friend!”

“Really? Last time I know, friends don’t go kissing each other!” Jongin growls. He knows he is acting silly and nonsense now, but he can’t help from being curious.

Kyungsoo yelps and stares at him wide eyes. “How did you—”

“Ha! I saw him kissed you that evening! Tell me why he did that or I’m going to break his neck!” Jongin sounds like an overprotective boyfriend. **_Boyfriend. Hey, it sounds nice._**

The younger boy sends him an amused smile. “Okay, hyung, calm down! Don’t go around breaking people’s neck.” He teases him. Jongin glares at him. “His name is Chanyeol and he is my friend. I had… a date at that day with him and—”

“Date?! And you let him kissed you?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and sighs. “I don’t know, alright? He kissed me out of the blue and it’s not like I replied his kiss or what.”

“But still, he kissed you!”

“It was only on here, hyung!” Kyungsoo says in disbelief, pointing to the corner of his lips. Jongin’s gaze follows the action and he finds himself leaning forward, pressing his lips there on the spot.

Kyungsoo freezes and stares wide eyed at him. Jongin grins at his reaction and leans back cockily. “I have to erase his trace. Don’t want his taste lingers around.”

The younger boy whimpers and bends his head down in embarrassment, face getting red in color. Jongin seems satisfied with that and he bends his head down as well to look at his face.

“Why are you acting all shy? You were the one who kissed me first before.”

Kyungsoo whines loudly and covers his face with his arms. Jongin laughs loudly before enveloping him into his arms, squeezing him to death.

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo calls softly. Jongin buries his face into his hair and hums.

“What are we now?” He questions with careful tone. Jongin cups his face with his palms and smiles. “Boyfriends.”

“Are you serious?” Kyungsoo asks with wide eyes, fingers gripping onto Jongin’s hands on each side of his cheeks. At Jongin’s nod, Kyungsoo bites his lip, holding himself back from smiling.

“Are you happy?” Jongin asks softly. Kyungsoo nods his head and glances down. “But, hyung,”

“Yeah?”

“There’s one problem though.” He mutters dejectedly.

“What is it?” Jongin asks, assuming maybe the problem is Minseok’s blessing or what.

Kyungsoo sends him an apologetic smile.

“I’m moving out in two months.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Jongin sighs again, sending the young boy sitting on the comfy chair a nice glare. Kyungsoo grins in apology at him while spinning around on his seat.

“You are moving and you don’t even tell anyone!” He hisses, pulling onto his hair. Kyungsoo pouts and scrunches up his nose. “I did! I told Minseok hyung!”

“And he didn’t tell me, for God’s sake!” Jongin throws his hands in the air. Kyungsoo scratches his nose. “Um, I told him just this morning though,”

At Jongin’s glare, Kyungsoo stops spinning around the chair and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Don’t blame me, okay? You were the one who was being a jerk,”

“Hey! I’m not a jerk, mind you!” Jongin defends himself. Kyungsoo snorts at him and mutters a bored ‘yeah, says the bastard’. The CEO gasps. “You did not just call me a bastard.”

“I did.” Kyungsoo stares at his challengingly. Jongin fakes a gasp before sprinting over towards the sitting boy.

“Is that how you call your boyfriend?”

That seems to do the trick because Kyungsoo’s face regains its color back and he is glancing away. The word ‘boyfriend’ is still sounding so weird in his ears.

Jongin grins at his face and tilts his head. “Ah, ah. Where’s your answer? The cat gets your tongue?”

Kyungsoo huffs at him before playfully pushing him away, attempting on climbing down the chair. Jongin holds onto both sides of the armrests and traps him in.

“No, you are not getting anywhere.”

“Hyung! L-Let me see Minseokie hyung!” He screeches. Jongin clicks his tongue.

“No, can’t do. Wait, we are getting far from the topic. Are you really moving?” Jongin questions again. Kyungsoo sighs and leans on the chair, nodding his head.

“Yes. I turned the papers in just this morning...”

Jongin frowns. “You should have talked to me about this—wait, you couldn’t.” He grins guiltily. Kyungsoo sends him one dirty look, muttering, “Shitty bastard.”

“Control your mouth! How could you say those words?” Jongin shrieks. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Please. I’m eighteen. I can say anything that I want, I know about sex and other things, so stop treating me like a kid!”

Jongin chokes on his saliva at the mention of it. Kyungsoo slaps a palm over his mouth. Well, maybe talking about sex with your new boyfriend is not appropriate yet.

“I have to do something with your mouth. Can’t have you sprouting nonsense everywhere.” Jongin mutters, eyeing those plump lips. Kyungsoo watches his gaze and he flicks his own eyes to train on Jongin’s lips.

“What are you going to do, hyung?” He whispers softly, encouraging Jongin to get closer. The older male simply tilts his head and leans forward. “I’m going to kiss you.”

Kyungsoo just needs to arches his back a bit before their lips met. God, this must be a dream. For those years imagining himself in this situation, Kyungsoo finds himself not be able to think about anything. All he can focus is the feel of Jongin’s lips on his.

Jongin groans softly, relishing the fluffiness of the younger boy’s lips. He leans back, eyes staring dreamily and all before deciding to dive in for another one. Hey, he deserves it, doesn’t he?

Just as he is about to press another one, Jongin hears the rattles on his door and the muffled angry voice from the outside.

“I swear, Jongin, if you didn’t open the door in five seconds, I’m going to break the door down and burn you in front of your puppies!”

Kyungsoo shrieks, pushing Jongin away and ushers him to open the door. Angry Minseok is hell. But angry Kyungsoo is the scariest.

Jongin hurriedly unlocks the door and finds himself getting pushed away by hands, before Minseok is cradling his brother in a tight embrace.

“Soo baby, are you okay? Did he harass you? Hyung will kill him if he did so! Are you alright?”

Kyungsoo laughs at his brother’s worried face and he nods to tell him that nothing’s wrong. Minseok leans back, glancing at the now-standing Jongin behind him and snorts.

“Explain, you little piece of shit.”

Jongin ignores the insult, glaring at Kyungsoo’s muffled laugh before sighing. “Can’t you wait like a few more moment, Seok? You are ruining my private time.”

“What private time? I don’t care, you explain or I’m going to—”

“Burn me, yeah. Don’t need it. So... how do I say it?” He glances at Kyungsoo, asking for help. The younger boy puts a straight face and blinks his round eyes, feigning innocence. Jongin grits his teeth at him.

“I, no, **_we_** kind of got together.”

Minseok’s blank face is back and Jongin sighs, massaging his temple. Kyungsoo watches in amusement, counting with his fingers, lips soundlessly mouthing of **_three, two, one—_**

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. YOU AND WHO. I DON’T FUCKING GET IT.”

Jongin wails silently at that outburst, he should have seen that one coming. Kyungsoo stifles a laugh before deciding to help him. “Minseokie hyung. It’s about us.”

Minseok sends his brother one offended look. “Do Kyungsoo, what the fuck are you talking about?!”

Kyungsoo blushes and fiddles with his index fingers shyly, tapping the tips together. Minseok seems to get the shy gesture and he holds the back of his neck, muttering ‘my high pressure blood, oh no’.

Let’s just say Minseok can’t take the news too well.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo writes down his homework, all cuddled up under his comforter while leaning down over the coffee table. His lips murmur the calculating before he halts and a smile blooms on his lips.

“We are boyfriends...” He whispers into his comforter, face warming too quick to his liking. Screaming out loud in happiness, Kyungsoo then laughs loudly before there is thumping of feet coming closer towards his room.

“Soo, what’s wrong?!” Minseok asks, spatula in his hand.

Kyungsoo sends him an apologetic smile and shakes his head. “Nothing, hyung~ just too happy!”

Minseok frowns, sighing before telling him to get down for dinner. Kyungsoo drops his pencil and comforter, following his brother from behind.

They sit and eat the dinner in silence, both occupied with their own thought. Kyungsoo can’t stop squealing on each five minutes before biting his chopsticks, eyes staring into the air with dreamy look. Minseok is watching him with a frown.

“Soo,”

“Mm?” He hums in delight.

“Are you sure about being with Jongin?” He asks quietly. Kyungsoo drops his smile and bites his bottom lip. “Why, hyung? Do you not like it?”

Minseok shakes his head, “No, that’s not it. It’s just,” he sighs and rubs his temple; “You are moving out soon, don’t you? How are you two going to last? I mean,”

“I know, hyung. I understand,” Kyungsoo mutters, putting down his chopsticks and frowns. He inwardly curses Jongin for being such a coward and not saying it quicker.

“What did Jongin say about it?” Minseok asks. Kyungsoo shrugs and lets out a small smile. “He was mad, of course. But he said that he would find a way to deal with this. I don’t know what he was talking about, so don’t ask me.”

The older brother sighs and smiles. “I’m happy that you are happy, Soo. Are you really that in love with Jongin, huh?”

Kyungsoo feels warmth creeping on his cheeks. “You don’t know, hyung. Ever since you brought him here with Joonmyun hyung and Yixing ge, all I could think about is only him. God, now that he has accepted me, the feeling is indescribable!”

Minseok chuckles. “You seem to love him more than you love me.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, pouting. “No! Hyung is still the best for me!”

Minseok seems to be touched by the sentence and fakes a sob, wiping the invisible tear away from his eyes. Kyungsoo laughs at that.

“One more thing, Soo.”

“Yeah, hyung?” He drinks his soup. Minseok sends him one weird glance.

“How about Chanyeol?”

Kyungsoo chokes on his soup and he gasps.

That’s right. What to do with Chanyeol now?

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Soo, you didn’t reply my message last night,” Sehun hisses, knocking the shorter boy’s head with his book. Kyungsoo whines at that, pushing the other way on his shoulder and burying his head into his locker. He can’t sleep for the whole night of thinking how to break the news to Chanyeol that he is practically already ‘taken’ by someone else.

“Kyungsoo?” Sehun calls worriedly at his friend’s silence and tugs his shoulder. The shortest boy pouts at Sehun and sighs.

“Hun, I have big news for you. And I also, kind of, need your help.”

Sehun furrows his eyebrows and nods hesitantly. Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip, grabbing the boy on his shoulder and cupping his palms over his ear to whisper. Sehun frowns at the weird gesture of telling the news, but when Kyungsoo’s words leaving his mouth, Sehun finds himself gasping, choking on the air.

“The fuck, Soo? How did it happen?”

Kyungsoo scrunches up his nose and shrugs in defeat. “I don’t know, okay? It just happened. And I don’t know how to break the news to Chan now.”

“What news?” That low voice speaks and Kyungsoo shrieks in surprise, along with Sehun who is jolting up and hitting his head on Kyungsoo’s locker door.

“What the fuck, Park Chanyeol!” Sehun hisses, rubbing his head. Kyungsoo places a hand over his chest to calm himself.

“What are you two talking about? What news?” The tallest boy asks, glancing in between the two of them. Kyungsoo sends Sehun a helpless stare and the pale boy could only shake his head, because they haven’t come up with a plan yet.

“Let’s talk after school, Chan,” Kyungsoo murmurs. Chanyeol nods his head, muttering a ‘sure’ before opening his own locker. Sehun sighs, grabbing his things and Kyungsoo sticks his head inside his metal locker.

So much for a calm morning.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“What’s up?” Chanyeol asks as soon the teacher is out of the class. Kyungsoo wants to cry from the burden. Sehun comes up to his side, bag on his shoulder.

“Chan-ah, what I’m going to tell you is something really, really important and you may be disappointed or even worse, you may hate me, but,” Kyungsoo holds up a palm to stop Chanyeol from cutting him, “but I need to tell you.”

“Okay?” Chanyeol glances in curiosity and confusion. Sehun pats his shoulder, as if silently telling to prepare his heart.

“Chan, I,” Kyungsoo gulps, eyes watering because this is so nerve-wrecking, “Chanyeol-ah, I’m… we can’t go on anymore…”

The smile falls off Chanyeol’s face and he tilts his head. “What… do you mean?”

Kyungsoo whines lowly in his throat, because this is making him nervous and making him feels bad towards his best friend. Chanyeol, the sweet boy; he has to break his heart at the very moment.

“Chanyeol-ah, Kyungsoo has a boyfriend.” Sehun breaks the news, helping the shortest boy. Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut and hears the deafening silence filling the now empty classroom.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo mutters, wiping his tears away. He feels really bad and guilty towards him. He feels like a player for doing this.

“Why, I mean… how? When?” Chanyeol’s weak voice speaks.

“Yesterday. I’m sorry for doing this to you, Chan, but I really love him and I never want to play around with you. I thought this won’t work between me and him that’s why I want to try it with you, but he, he just- I’m sorry, Chan!”

Sehun watches his two friends; one is crying and the other one is trying to digest the words. It’s hard to be in the situation like this, moreover when they are your friends. He can’t side with one person only.

They get silent for a quite long time, save for the occasional sniffing from Kyungsoo and the ticking from the clock. Chanyeol’s face is so blank, Sehun is worried with him.

 

 

 

 

“Uh, I, well, I- I can do nothing about it, right?” Chanyeol speaks softly, lips forcing a smile. Kyungsoo lifts his head and stares at him, watching his shaky eyes trying to lie. He bursts out in tears before hugging the tallest boy around his waist.

“Chanyeol-ah, I’m so sorry, really! I never want to do this to you, but I can’t—”

“Hey, it’s okay, buddy. At least you are happy.” Chanyeol says, voice weak and all but he still tries to cheer him up. Sehun watches the disappointment in his eyes and the sadness in them, but he tries to put up a thick wall to hide them all.

Sehun can’t help but to walk towards them and envelopes them in his arms. “It’s okay to cry. Sometimes crying is a good way to relieve stress.” He says, patting both Chanyeol’s and Kyungsoo’s back.

His words trigger something in Chanyeol and he starts to cry silently. Sehun sighs and sends him an encouraging smile.

It’s going to be okay.

 

 

 

 

They spend an hour crying in the classroom, before Sehun pulls out the pack of tissues from the front pocket of Kyungsoo’s backpack, ordering them to clean their face. Kyungsoo is avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Soo, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you, seriously. I could never be mad at you.” Chanyeol speaks, patting Kyungsoo’s head gently.

“Really? But I’m doing something so horrible to you,”

“No. It just means that we are not meant to be together and that I will find someone new soon. Sehun is the wise one here, you should ask him,” he tries to joke. Kyungsoo cracks a small smile and glances at Sehun.

The pale-faced boy seems to remember something and he gasps, rummaging in his bag.

“Chanyeol-ah, someone asks me to give this to you!” He mutters, cursing himself for forgetting. He shoves a violet-colored envelope into Chanyeol’s hands and urges him to open it.

It takes less than a few seconds for Chanyeol to unfold the paper in it before he gasps in surprise and his face reddens.

“Sehun! Who gave this to you?” He asks. Sehun blinks.

“It’s from the next class’ president.”

“What is it, Chan?” Kyungsoo asks curiously, still wiping his eyes. Chanyeol gapes at him, showing him the paper.

“It’s a love letter…”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

The three of them walk out from the school building, heading towards the front gate. Chanyeol is blushing, mind still thinking about the sudden love letter he gets from the class president next room. Kyungsoo and Sehun are watching him in amusement.

They have come up to an agreement that whatever happens today won’t be out from that classroom. It’s a secret between the three of them only, and that nothing will change their friendship, be it someone’s broken heart or someone’s new found love interest.

Kyungsoo loops both his elbows around Chanyeol’s and Sehun’s.

“You know what? I’m so lucky to have you two.” He whispers. The two tall boys glance at him with an amused smile, before Kyungsoo finds Chanyeol’s fingers pinching his cheek and Sehun’s palm ruffling his hair.

“Stop it, you two! Or I’m going to—”

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo-ya.”

There’s a familiar low voice calling and the three of them stop. Kyungsoo yelps in surprise when he sees his Jongin hyung by the front gate, leaning against his car.

“H-Hyung?”

“Are you done? You take time a bit long. Something happens?” Jongin asks, glaring at the other two boys who still have their hand on his Kyungsoo, though his glare lingers on the tallest boy a bit longer.

Kyungsoo shrugs both his friends’ hands away and skips to Jongin, still amazed to see him there.

“What are you doing here, hyung? Shouldn’t you be working right now?” He questions curiously. Jongin smiles and grabs him closer by his shoulder, pressing a kiss on the crown of his head. Kyungsoo yelps in pure surprise at the sudden public display of affection. Woah, something’s playing with Jongin’s brain.

Sehun snickers behind his palm and Chanyeol glances away, still feeling a bit heartbroken. Kyungsoo whines and backs away from the older male, sending him a half-glare (even though he secretly likes it).

“Hyung!”

“Alright, alright. I’m taking you out, are you done with your **_friends_**?” He presses the tone on the word ‘friends’, and Kyungsoo sighs, nodding with a ‘yeah, yeah, wait for a moment’. He runs back to his friends and sends them an apologetic stare.

Sehun waves him off and Chanyeol nods his head. “It’s okay, Soo. You can go first.”

Kyungsoo pouts at the lack of answer and he sighs. “Sorry that you have to see that. I don’t know he is coming, I swear.”

“It’s fine, silly,” Chanyeol knocks his head and Kyungsoo winces at the slight pain, eyes shutting, “Though I can’t say the same for the PDA.” He jokes.

Kyungsoo huffs, muttering that he will kill them for teasing him, before he pats both his friends’ arm and tells them to take care. He runs back to his waiting boyfriend and whines when Jongin pulls him close.

When the car is driving away from the school ground, Chanyeol tugs at Sehun’s arm.

“Hun-ah, are you free right now?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

Chanyeol sends him a small smile. “Come with me to karaoke. I need to relieve my depression.”

Sehun laughs loudly before tackling him on his shoulder.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

“So, where are we going?” Kyungsoo mutters as soon as Jongin starts the engine. The older male seems to ignore his question and continues driving silently.

“Hyung,” he whines. Jongin glances at him and frowns.

“Did you cry?”

Kyungsoo touches his eyes, of course Jongin would find out. “No, I’m not.” Well, let’s try his luck.

Jongin huffs, eyes glancing at the side road before stopping the car. Kyungsoo frowns and yelps when Jongin unbuckles his seatbelt before cradling his face with his palms.

“What happened?” Jongin asks. Kyungsoo glances away from his stare and sighs. “I told Chanyeol to stop this… thing between us. I felt really bad and we cried together. That’s it.”

“Is he mad at you? Should I come to him and say something?” He asks, rubbing his thumbs on the apple on his cheeks. Kyungsoo shudders from the gentleness before shaking his head no. “We are fine, if that was what you were asking. He wasn’t mad at me, just a bit disappointed, I think…”

Jongin hums softly, leaning closer to him. “You tried to lie to me, huh? When your eyelashes are still wet like this,” he wipes the remaining tears away and causes Kyungsoo to close his eyes. He sends a small smile to the CEO and Jongin stills at the sight. He wants to kiss him so badly now.

“Soo, keep your eyes shut.” He whispers before tilting his head and presses their lips in a kiss. Kyungsoo yelps in surprise before relaxing, reminding himself that this is practically their third real kiss. And it’s quite surprising that Jongin starts them twice, seeing that he is the one being so in denial before. His heart is beating so fast now, he wants to squeal and he wants to beat Jongin up for delaying this thing between them for so long.

“Hm,” Kyungsoo sighs when Jongin deepens the kiss, angling his face for a better access. Kyungsoo shivers though; Jongin’s kiss feels so urgent, like he is rushing something. Is this how to kiss with an adult?

“H-Hyung,” he calls when Jongin leans back, eyes hooded and Kyungsoo swears the sight is such a turn on. Oops, can’t say something like that, eh.

“You are cute.” Jongin mutters, pecking all over his flushed face. Kyungsoo whines; there he is being treated like a kid again.

“Jongin hyung!” He growls and it makes Jongin laughs. He leans back to his seat after pecking his lips one more time, buckling his seat belt before starting the engine again.

“But, hyung, where are we going?” He questions curiously, face still flushed from the kiss. Jongin smiles.

“Are you free now? Do you want to go somewhere with me?”

Kyungsoo feels his heart skips a beat. Jongin is taking him out for a date? He holds back himself from squealing and almost says yes, but something in his mind stops him from doing so. With a big pout, he sighs.

“I can’t, hyung… Exams are coming and I have to study—oh God, my exams are next week!” Kyungsoo gasps, suddenly remembering the time and date and all. He scrambles with his phone to count the remaining days before whimpering in distress.

“Damn it, I forget everything… because of you!” He groans, pointing a finger at the CEO. Jongin hides back his smile. “Why me?”

“Because you are playing around in my mind and after everything happened… argh, I don’t know!”

Jongin drives towards the familiar road. “Okay, sure, we are going to your house then. I’m going to hang out there today.”

Kyungsoo stops pulling his hair out of his head and stares at him. “What?”

“I’m saying that we should have a home date,” Jongin glances at him before glancing back at the road; smiling at the face Kyungsoo is making.

“What- How- I mean, why? Shouldn’t you be working right now? Speaking of it, you still haven’t answered me about how you ended up at my school.”

Jongin lets out a soft ‘ah’ as if he remembered something. “I have talked to your teacher.”

“M-My teacher?” Kyungsoo questions; dumbfounded. Where is this conversation going?

“Yeah. I have talked to him and I canceled the dormitory request. You are not staying at the dorm.” He states. Kyungsoo gaps, jaws going down in shock.

“Why? Then I’m not entering university? Why are you doing that?” He shrieks in surprise. Jongin clicks his tongue and shakes his head. “No, silly. Hear me out first. You are not staying at the dorm but you still go to that university. You want to get there, am I right?”

“Yes, but, where should I stay? The distance between the university and the house is so far and I can’t be coming back and forth everyday!” He groans, because Jongin hyung can be so idiot sometimes! That handsome face is the only good thing he has!

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Listen, Soo. I have a plan.”

“Yeah, and that plan is to kill me!” Kyungsoo groans lowly. Jongin parks the car in front of the younger boy’s house and stares at him.

“I have an apartment in that area and you will be so surprised to know just how close it is to your university.”

“So… you are saying—”

“That you are going to live at my apartment, yes.” Jongin grins, before ushering him to go out of the car. Kyungsoo stares in shock at his boyfriend. Is he serious?

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Go find something to entertain yourself while I get change,” Kyungsoo mutters, dropping his backpack beside the coffee table in the living room before getting into his room to change into his home clothes. He trips over nothing and lets out a soft ‘ugh’, oblivious to the way Jongin’s eyes following him worriedly. Jongin hangs his coat and loosens his tie, before finally deciding to just take it off and chuck it down to his coat’s pocket.

He sits down on the couch with a loud sigh; he hasn’t sat on this couch for a very long time. Now that he has the chance, he is going to use the comfortable place to his heart content.

Kyungsoo calls for him from the hallway, the sound of his bedroom door closing stops Jongin from dozing off. He hears the soft pitter-patter of tiny feet, which he knows clad with nothing, not even socks, coming down the hallway before escaping into the kitchen. He groans while getting up and follows the footsteps.

“Do you want to eat something?” Kyungsoo asks him, back to him while he jumps on his toes to grab the instant noodle at the top shelf. Jongin stops at the kitchen door, eyes bulging out of their socket. I mean, why won’t you.

“Hyung?” Kyungsoo whines when Jongin just ends up standing at the opening, face like an idiot.

Jongin sighs, silently telling himself to calm down because his little boyfriend looks adorable with his home clothes. Clad in that simple black baggy t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He looks absolutely adorable, like a kid.

“Why are you wearing that?” He questions before he could even stop himself. Kyungsoo puts down the instant noodle, glancing down at his body.

“This is what I wear everyday. Why?” He tilts his head. Jongin breathes; he never knows Minseok’s brother could be this _cute_.

“Nothing. So, you were saying?”

“Do you want to eat something, hyung? I’m a bit hungry; do you want to share the noodles with me?” He asks, grabbing the pot under the counter. Jongin gapes at the white skin; Minseok and Kyungsoo indeed have that kind of complexion. It makes them look so cute.

“Yeah, sure, f-fine.”

They sit by the counter once the noodle’s done and two pairs of chopsticks are moving around the pot. Kyungsoo hums in delight; he indeed has chosen the best flavor. Minseok hyung insists to buy the original chili flavor but Kyungsoo pouts at him and grabs the spicy shrimp flavor instead. See, it’s better than the original chili.

“Is it good, hyung?” He asks Jongin who is silently eating beside him. The CEO nods and continues slurping the noodles into his mouth and Kyungsoo squirms happily on his seat. Ha, he is so going to tell Minseok that they will never have that original flavor again! No more!

“Are you sure you are eighteen? You eat like five,” Jongin mutters, a thumb wiping at the red sauce on the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips. He pouts, having no energy to argue about his age with someone because they will always see him as a kid.

“Whatever.” He huffs, licking his chopsticks clean before scooping more noodles. He hears Jongin hyung laughs beside him before the older male is leaning over him. “Are you faking angry again?”

“What do you think?” Kyungsoo grumbles while munching on the food, ignoring his stare and glancing to the sink instead. This hyung needs some punishment sometimes. No one can resist his pouting face! And when Kyungsoo says no one, it means _no one_.

“You truly are a kid.” Jongin comments at his act. Kyungsoo huffs and twists his neck to scold him. “Excuse you! I’m eigh—”

Jongin silences him with a soft kiss on his lips and Kyungsoo freezes. Is he still the same male who rejected him countless times?

“Ha, I shut you up.”

Kyungsoo feels warm spreading around his face and he whines in defeat, standing up and throwing the metal chopsticks to the sink. He washes his mouth and sprints away to the living room. Jongin can laugh all he wants.

Sitting down on the couch, Kyungsoo grabs his book from his bag and begins to study. Jongin hyung settles down beside him after a while; an arm sneaking to his shoulder to pull him closer.

“Hey,”

“Shut up. I’m studying.” He mutters lowly.

“Really? You won’t talk to me?”

“No.”

“Even if I begged to you?”

“No.”

“Not even a kiss?”

“…no.”

“Not even a cuddle?”

“…”

Kyungsoo sighs, dropping his book and whines like a kid. He has wanted a cuddle session with Jongin hyung; now that they are together and he gets the offer for it, Kyungsoo is not going to miss it.

Jongin laughs loudly at him, a hand clutching his stomach. Oh God, he has never laughed this content before. This boy is surely changing him to the different side of life.

“Stop laughing!” Kyungsoo pouts, crossing his arms childishly. Jongin drags him closer, getting the sudden idea and he ends up lifting Kyungsoo up to sit in between his thighs. The younger boy yelps in surprise and blushes crimson red when Jongin hugs him from behind, arms all over his torso to keep his close.

“Now is better.” Jongin mutters. Kyungsoo clutches onto his book and he bends his head down.

God knows how many times he has been imagining this kind of things to happen, but now it is happening for real, he is slowly losing his sanity.

“Continue your study,” Jongin shakes him, breaking him out of his trance. Kyungsoo nods his head and internally squeals when Jongin hyung pecks his cheek.

GOD THIS IS HAPPENING.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo drops his book, now closed due to the much information about biology into his brain. Studying is indeed exhausting. He wouldn’t be that worried though, he is the top ten in the whole school.

“Hyung,” he calls, shaking the tanned arms around his belly. Jongin gives him no response and Kyungsoo twists his neck to stare at the sleeping Jongin, leaning on his shoulder. Squealing internally, Kyungsoo begins to trace his eyes over the contour of his face. He has never seen Jongin hyung this close before.

Sexy bronze skin, long eyelashes, sharp nose, and ugh, don’t make Kyungsoo starts on those plump lips. They are so—

“Done?” Jongin’s voice startles Kyungsoo and he breathes in surprise.

Jongin hyung sends a lopsided smile and lifts his head up from the younger boy’s shoulder, staring at his dazedly. “You jolt like a kid.”

“Say ‘kid’ once again and I’m going to hit you. Everyone knows how hard I hit.” Kyungsoo murmurs with a glare. Jongin simply ignores his threat and squeezes him on the waist. “Are you done with your study? Can we relax now?”

“We are relaxing this whole time, don’t we?” Kyungsoo mutters, feeling his body heating up from their close proximity.

He is being lifted up off his lap, gets down on the spot beside Jongin before the older male traps him down against the armrest. “Relax means kissing and all.”

Kyungsoo feels the intense stare and he sighs, faking an annoyed face. “H-Hyung, you are too close!”

“Yes, sure, but you like it.” Jongin mutters, pressing his lips against Kyungsoo’s cheek. The younger boy closes his eyes as he relishes on the feeling of the simple affection and the soft touch on the other side of his face. He feels the warm breathe hitting his nose before those plump lips are pressing a soft touch to his own.

Lips molded gently together, testing the limits before Jongin hyung grabs him by the back of his neck and tilts his head up. Kyungsoo breathes heavily through his nose, trembling fingers gripping on Jongin’s cream-colored dress shirt. He feels Jongin’s lips curve into a smile and Kyungsoo follows the gesture.

Jongin grabs his other hand which is awkwardly hanging around the couch, lifting it up and putting it onto the side of his neck. Kyungsoo jolts; this is the first time he is directly touching Jongin hyung other than his hand or hanging around his waist as a kid before.

“Don’t be so shy,” Jongin whispers against his lips after leaning back a bit, before pressing for more. Kyungsoo hums, testing his courage by rubbing his palm along the soft bronze skin.

He hears a soft sound escapes the older male before Jongin hyung is pressing even closer to him, invading his personal space. Their lips are still attached in the most innocent way, with nibbling and nipping, but Jongin is going to change it soon.

He runs his tongue along Kyungsoo’s upper lip, before nudging Kyungsoo’s lips apart with it. “Open up for me,” he whispers when he leans back, closing in again in a blink of an eye. Kyungsoo whimpers softly when the tip of their tongue meets, his hand squeezing Jongin’s neck just right to make the older male shivers in excitement.

This is just like in the adult movie Sehun shows me that other day, Kyungsoo thinks about the French kiss.

Jongin hyung seems to know well what he is doing as he is guiding him throughout the whole thing. Kyungsoo unconsciously pouts at that. Jongin hyung has lots of lovers before, he is experienced already.

Feeling the pouting lips against his, Jongin draws his tongue back and leans a bit. Kyungsoo’s cheeks are pink and his lips are a bit swollen yet he still looks so adorable like this.

“What’s wrong?”

“You are so experienced, hyung. I’m just a ‘kid’...” He mutters. Jongin chuckles and pecks his temple. “No worries. I can teach everything that you want to know,” he stops, leaning closer to whisper into Kyungsoo’s ear, “even those about real adult _things_.”

Kyungsoo whimpers in embarrassment and he playfully pushes Jongin away on his shoulder. Jongin laughs at his reaction and continues kissing his lips with soft pecks. Kyungsoo giggles at that, stopping Jongin by holding onto his cheeks instantly when he hears the front gate is opening.

“Soo? Hyung is home!”

He shrieks, barely able to move away or change his position before the door is opened and Minseok hyung stops by the door, watching his brother and his friend on the couch.

Jongin lets out a weak ‘uh, hi’ before going all meek and giving Minseok weird smile. Kyungsoo gulps; that face that Minseok is making only means one thing: bye bye chubby Minsoekie.

“KIM JONGIN.” Minseok growls, eyes seeing red as he stomps over the living room. Kyungsoo shrieks as he envelopes Jongin into a hug, shielding him from his angry brother.

“Kyungsoo, stop defending him! I need to show him where his place is!” Minseok is all but groaning loudly. Jongin could only lean into his little boyfriend’s arms as he sends a hopeful gaze to Minseok.

 

 

 

“What’s going on?” There’s that unique accent again and Kyungsoo snaps his head towards the door. He grins immediately.

“Yixing ge!”

“Hello, Kyungsoo- and Jongin? What are you doing here? What are—” His eyes squint and he gasps, palms covering his mouth.

“Soo, you said to me that ‘it’s not going to work and you are not going to pursue it’!”

Jongin blinks, before his mind connects all the dots. He glances at Kyungsoo who is sending Yixing some glances, silently telling him to shut the fuck up.

“And you told me that you are giving up! You said this crush can’t continue! That’s why you went on a date with that boy and you left me alone, hugging his arm like that, don’t you?” Yixing obliviously states, frowning.

Jongin glares at his little boyfriend and grabs his wrist.

“You said that? And you were even hugging that tall boy?!”

“I did not! When did I do that?” Kyungsoo shrieks, trying to defend himself. Minseok is long forgotten beside the couch, watching the scene interestedly.

“You did! You left me alone by myself and you skipped away with that boy, arm in arm!” Yixing mutters in disbelief. Has his brain failed him if Kyungsoo didn’t even remember it?

At Jongin’s glare, Kyungsoo sends him an awkward smile. “Uh...”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Minseok huffs, tapping his foot against the floor while munching on his newly-made dinner. Yixing is sitting by his side, watching the couple on the couch with interest.

“When did this happen, Minseok?”

The said brother scoffs in annoyance. “I don’t really know! They suddenly told me about how they just got together and all and did you see that? Jongin was molesting my Soo!”

Yixing smiles, all dimples and sunshine. “I don’t see it as molesting though.”

Minseok throws a dirty glare at his friend. “You cheater. Why don’t you side with me?”

“I’m not siding with anyone!” Yixing replies, holding a palm over his chest. Minseok gulps down the water in his glass before glancing at his little brother again.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo sits down beside the pouting CEO once he is done preparing his brother’s dinner. He knows the glare Minseok is giving them but he could just ignore it for now.

“Hey, hyung,” Kyungsoo smiles awkwardly, poking Jongin’s arm for his attention.

“You were going to give up on me?” Jongin questions, not even greeting him. Kyungsoo pouts and nods his head.

“You should have known this already!” Kyungsoo mutters, wide eyes meeting Jongin’s piercing one. Jongin groans. “I can’t believe it!”

“Then do you think why did I come to you and asked for closure? I was not going to wait forever, you know! You have never waited for your entire life, so you don’t know!” Kyungsoo snaps, half annoyed at Jongin’s childish action. It should be him to get mad because he has been ignoring him for years but now, he is acting as if Kyungsoo was the one ignoring him.

Feeling the sudden change of mood, Jongin drops his act of getting angry and pulls his little boyfriend closer by his arm. “Hey, hey, I’m sorry, okay? I just don’t like it to know that I almost lost you.”

Kyungsoo pouts but not rejecting the way Jongin is bringing him closer to him. “But I’m here, am I not?”

Jongin grins. “Yeah, right.” He presses a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek, hearing a sudden growl from the kitchen. He chuckles when he realizes it’s Minseok’s.

“But, still, I lost one step to that tall boy,” Jongin starts again. Kyungsoo stares at him questioningly. “What?”

“He took you on a date. We should do it soon.”

Kyungsoo blushes and nods his head. “Okay. But I have to study!”

“Let’s go on a date after your exam, okay?”

“Yeah!” Kyungsoo’s mood is up again and Jongin couldn’t help but to steal a quick kiss from those smiling lips.

“NO INAPPROPRIATE THINGS ON THE COUCH!!!” Minseok growls behind them. Jongin looks up and grins at his friend.

“Hi, Seok.”

“Don’t you ‘Seok’ me, you fucker! You didn’t even come to the meeting! Where were you?”

“I’m here the whole day.”

“What?!” Minseok shrieks, before lounging over his friend, fingers twitching to just choke him and all. “You let me deal with the investors there and you were spending time with my dear little brother doing God knows what?”

“I know you will be able to pull it off, that’s why I trust you about that deal, Minseok! And we did nothing here!” Jongin says, glancing at Kyungsoo for agreement.

“You! You are such a... b-b-bad boss!” Minseok has lost his ability to curse at his friend. Jongin chuckles at the choice of word and Yixing laughs softly behind them. Kyungsoo cries at the word and ends up laughing breathlessly, hanging over the couch. Jongin easily swipes him up to his lap.

Minseok groans at the sight before grabbing his hair and walks away.

“Kyungsoo, you can stop laughing now.” Yixing ge says to him, but the younger boy still giggles on Jongin’s shoulder, unable to stop. He feels so happy today; he doesn’t know why. He feels high.

“Soo, you are scaring us,” Jongin hyung’s voice vibrates beside his ear. Kyungsoo still stifles his giggles once in a while, while the two older males are exchanging glances.

“I… need to… study…” Kyungsoo whispers, grabbing his book with his trembling fingers before bursting into giggles again. What’s wrong with him? He is so happy he can’t stop laughing now!

Jongin hyung stares at him weirdly before grabbing onto both of his cheeks and presses a long kiss on his lips. Kyungsoo’s giggle dies down and he relaxes, dropping his book back to the couch to grab on Jongin’s shoulder. He sighs while Jongin is nibbling softly on his bottom lip.

“Um, guys? I’m here,” Yixing ge calls; palms over his eyes.

Kyungsoo jolts in surprise and sends the other an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

“You have to get used to this, Xing,” Jongin mutters, pecking Kyungsoo on the cheek.

At Kyungsoo’s soft giggle, Yixing nods to himself, motivating himself to accept the change. “Yes, I have to get used to this!” And he watches the two with wide eyes, recording the things into his mind.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“You are not staying at the dorm? Then where will you stay?” Sehun shrieks in surprise, getting a hit on his head from Kyungsoo.

“I’m staying at Jongin hyung’s apartment. He says it’s close and save money.” Kyungsoo happily informs his friend, before realizing something. “Where is Chan, though? He takes so long in the toilet.”

“I guess he is meeting his secret crush,” Sehun mutters, whistling afterwards. Kyungsoo scoots closer to Sehun and leans his head on his shoulder. “Who is it, Hun-ah? Do we know that person?”

“I’ve told you it’s next room class president.” Sehun says while picking on his nails. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry I’m not really acquaintance with people outside our class.”

“How could you, Soo? He was your partner in last year’s music recital!”

“Oh?” Kyungsoo fakes a dramatic gasp, before rolling his eyes again. “Sorry, I don’t remember him.”

Sehun makes a groaning sound before pinching his friend’s squishy cheeks. “His name is Minhyun, if I remembered it right.”

“Ha! You don’t even remember it yourself!” Kyungsoo sticks his tongue out.

“You little—”

 

 

 

 

“Hey, guys!” Chanyeol’s voice stops Sehun from arguing back. They both twist their head and finds Chanyeol walking closer with a shorter boy behind him.

“Here, sit down,” Chanyeol gestures towards the boy to sit on the spot beside Sehun. “This is Sehun, you know him already, and this is Kyungsoo!”

“I know Kyungsoo,” the boy says, “He was my partner in music recital last year.”

Sehun throws a glare at Kyungsoo and the other boy glances away to ignore the dirty glare.

“What’s your name? Sorry, I’m not really good at remembering people.” He whispers guiltily. Chanyeol smiles at them.

“His name is Baekhyun!”

“Not Minhyun?” Sehun asks quietly. Kyungsoo scoffs and hits his head upside down.

“Nope, sorry.” Baekhyun says with an apologetic smile.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Hey. How was your day?” Jongin mutters, pecking his little boyfriend’s cheek. Kyungsoo still can’t get over the fact that they are together now.

“It’s like usual. I need to go home quickly and study though, I have lots to memorize.” He says breathlessly after running all the way from his class to Jongin’s car. He tries to put the seatbelt but due to his harsh breathing, he fails to do so.

Jongin frowns and takes over the seatbelt and helps him to put it on.

“Calm down. Have you eaten?”

“No, but I will just find something to eat later at home. Hyung, please, hurry up, or should I go by bus?” He asks, desperately in need to study, because Chanyeol says he has reached the seventh unit and Sehun is on his eight. And Kyungsoo? He is still in his fifth because his handsome Jongin hyung here was distracting him with kisses yesterday.

“No, no, stay still. I’m not letting you go home with bus again.” Jongin says sternly, before driving away from the school lot. He steals a glance at Kyungsoo who is currently in the middle of memorizing something from his book.

He doesn’t like it when Kyungsoo is not paying any attention to him. He feels lonely and he feels unwanted, where Kyungsoo usually will be the talkative one and begins to spill every single secret he has, now he is the silent boy, memorizing those mantras like a good student he is.

Kyungsoo only pays him attention when he tells him that they arrive, and the younger boy jolts up in surprise, stopping everything for a few seconds before giving Jongin a smile. He tells him that he should go back to work or Minseok hyung is going to nag at him again. He leans closer, fist gripping Jongin’s suit gently before giving his lips a long innocent kiss.

He waves at Jongin before going out of the car, bumping his head on the roof and wincing loudly. Jongin jolts in worry as Kyungsoo gives him one pained smile, before slamming the car door close and running towards the gate. He stumbles over his shoelaces and almost runs over the wall before he regains his balance and disappears into the house.

Jongin sighs loudly while leaning on the seat, staring at the closed door. His boyfriend is so clumsy he doesn’t know what to do with him.

With a last glance at the house, Jongin drives his car away.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo hums in delight, stretching his body and hears his bones letting out some sounds. He has studied for a few hours and he decides that he can stop here. He glances at the books by his side and puts them into his drawer. He needs to rest now.

Or not, because his stomach is growling and he clutches it with a grimace. He is so hungry and he forgets his lunch!

“Soo! Kyungsoo!” There’s knocking on the door, desperate and all and Kyungsoo leaps out of his room to see who it is.

“Jongin hyung?” Kyungsoo mutters in confusion while stepping aside to let him enter. Jongin is staring at him.

“What?”

“Are you finished? You want to eat something? You look tired,” Jongin says while thumbing the dark bags under his eyes. Kyungsoo grins and shrugs. “I just finished though. You are not coming with Minseok hyung? What time is it?”

He gasps when he realizes that dinner time is approaching and he has nothing to prepare to his brother.

“Minseok will be late today. He asks me to tell you about this. And for you to not wait for him.”

Kyungsoo hums while digging into the refrigerator and frowns. “Hyung, we are running out of food...”

Jongin grabs his arm and closes the freezer’s door. “How about eating take out today? I’ll treat you.”

“Is it fine?” Kyungsoo asks, staring up at him with his wide eyes and all. Jongin chuckles and gently flicks his nose, hearing the yelp from the younger boy.

“Of course. Now, what do you want to eat?”

“Can we have pizza, hyung? I’m so hungry I could die.” Kyungsoo whines, holding his tummy with a scrunched up face on display. Jongin pulls out his phone and dials the number, ordering boxes of pizza and any other type of food.

They sit down on the couch, with Jongin listening to Kyungsoo nagging about ordering too much and soon, it’s Jongin who is nagging about Kyungsoo who forgot his lunch.

Kyungsoo pouts then lies on the couch, watching the TV while Jongin is playing with his soft hair. He is in the middle of dozing off when the food comes and Jongin gets up to grab it.

They eat in the living room, with Kyungsoo digging on the pizza and the spaghetti. Jongin eats and sometimes will laugh when Kyungsoo is stuffing the food into his full mouth, making him looks like a hamster. He would steal kisses once in a while from the younger boy’s lips because he just can’t help himself. Kyungsoo would freeze for a second before smiling widely at him.

Jongin immediately thinks again on how he had resisted that smile before.

After two large boxes of pizza and other empty containers, Kyungsoo sighs in delight. He studies a lot and he eats a lot today. Sure, great. And he has a great boyfriend, too, who is currently staring at him with those eyes.

“Are you full? Sleepy?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo yawns in the middle of answering, smacking his lips a few times. Jongin chuckles before pulling him up. “Wash your hands and mouth and brush your teeth, change your clothes, and you can sleep.”

Kyungsoo stares at him with a wide smile. “You act like my mom, hyung.”

Jongin gives him a disagree glare. “I act like your boyfriend.”

With a laugh, Kyungsoo lets himself being dragged towards the bathroom to clean and all, before he is back in his bedroom, grabbing some pajamas to change into. Jongin is standing beside his bed, glancing around the room and to the study desk full of books.

He gives Jongin the biggest t-shirt he has ever had to change in and after an awkward moment because of Jongin’s shameless act of changing in front of him, Kyungsoo is in his bed, with Jongin lying beside him.

“Hyung, this is one of my fantasies...” He mutters with a sleepy smile. Jongin runs his hand through his soft black hair and hums. “Me doing this?”

“No, I mean,” he scoots closer, “we cuddling on bed. I have been dying to try this for so long.” He whispers. Jongin brings him close to his chest, practically hugging him tight.

“We can try any other fantasy you want later.”

Kyungsoo hums into the fabric, feeling all limp and his breathe is going steady.

“I... love you so much, hyung, you don’t even know...” He whispers in his almost-sleep state, squeezing Jongin’s torso gently. Jongin halts and blinks his eyes, watching the sleeping boy’s face. He wipes the fallen bangs away from his closed eyes and hears his steady breathe, before answering, “I know now.”

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok sighs while getting out of his shoes, catching the sight of another pair of expensive formal shoes beside Kyungsoo’s laced school shoes.

“Soo? Jongin, you are still here?”

He gets no answer, the living room is dark yet the kitchen lamp is still on. There’s a box of pizza and a container of spaghetti on top of the kitchen counter, along with a yellow post-it note on it: Hyung, if you are hungry, you can have this!

Minseok chuckles and hums, before putting down his suit and bag on the couch. Jongin’s shoes and bag are still here so he must be around here, right? Kyungsoo must be asleep and Jongin won’t be too far from his brother or—

WAIT. NO.

With rushed footsteps, Minseok runs to his brother’s room and sticks his head in the dark room, only lit with the small lamp by the bedside.

The image should be cute (but it’s his brother he is talking about); with Kyungsoo who is all cuddled up to Jongin. The both of them are asleep and Minseok has no heart to wake them up only to give Jongin a kick on the ass.

As much as he hates the cute image in front of his eyes, he has to admit that those two look happier now.

Minseok closes the door quietly behind him before sauntering back to the kitchen.

Well, what are those two going to do when Kyungsoo is out of school and start his university life? That’s Minseok’s only worry.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Exam works faster than what Kyungsoo thinks but for Jongin, it feels like years. Kyungsoo has forbade him from coming over or even calling him, telling him that he is a distraction. Jongin feels so hurt after hearing that, holding a palm over his left chest while sobbing dramatically. Minseok grumbles and pushes him over the couch because of his fail acting.

The one week hell has passed and Jongin taps his fingers against his documents impatiently, feet giddy and face scrunching up in annoyance. The meeting is taking time too long, grr. Kyungsoo must has finished his last exam by now and walking out of the classroom. Oh no, what if a stranger take his cutie little boyfriend away, offering him a candy poisoned with sleeping pills?

Minseok steps on his foot under the table and Jongin is about to growl at his friend before finally remembering that he is still in the middle of the meeting. He huffs when Minseok sends him a threatening glare.

The meeting is finally done and Jongin couldn’t be more eager than this to be out of the conference room. Minseok is walking right behind him, nagging him about his lack of concentration on what the investors have said just now.

“I have no work anymore, right?” Jongin stops by his secretary’s desk, asking impatiently. The woman stops scribbling down notes and quickly shakes her head, getting a small smile from her boss before the said man grabs his coat and wallet and phone, making his way down.

“Jongin, I swear if you were going to see Kyungsoo—” Minseok groans before Jongin cuts him up with, “Indeed I am!”

He quickly starts the engine and glances at the unread message in his phone, the one from Kyungsoo containing the cute: _I’m out and all waiting~! Chu~!_

Jongin groans giddily before driving on the highest speed that is still allowed by the law. It takes him no time before he arrives by the front gate and he sees his Kyungsoo playing with his feet.

“Soo!” Jongin calls after rolling the window down. Kyungsoo snaps his head up before grinning, then running towards the passenger seat. Jongin greedily cradles his cheeks in his palms and pulls him close for a kiss, much to Kyungsoo’s surprise.

“Hyung, you are so embarrassing,” Kyungsoo manages to say despite the kisses Jongin is planting on his lips. Jongin ignores the remark and continues savoring the lips he has been missing for the entire week.

After having a lip lock for about five minutes straight, Jongin has finally agreed on letting Kyungsoo sit properly and drives away. The younger boy still has that red blush on his face and Jongin intends on keeping it like that.

“How was the exam? Could you do it?” Jongin asks while driving, stealing glances at Kyungsoo who is smiling so wide. Jongin couldn’t get over the fact that he has a very adorable boyfriend.

“It was kind of easy! You know, when I was studying last night, Chan called me to ask about a few problems and because he did that, I remembered the way to solve them! I should thank Chan for this!”

Jongin’s eyebrows twitch and he frowns. Kyungsoo is talking about that tall boy again. He dislikes it.

“Oh.” He could only respond with it. Kyungsoo seems to notice his sudden change of mood and stares questioningly at him.

“Hyung? You okay?”

“Yeah.” Jongin internally pouts (he thinks about how childish he has become ever since he lets Kyungsoo steps deeper into his life) and glances away. Kyungsoo becomes silent and nods his head dejectedly, before turning to watch the road.

They become so silent and Jongin couldn’t handle it. He needs to hear Kyungsoo’s voice.

“Soo?”

The younger boy glances at him; bottom lip juts out to clearly show that he is upset. Jongin grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze.

“What’s wrong?” He asks gently. Kyungsoo stills for a few seconds before shaking his head. Jongin is not having that kind of answer.

“Something’s bugging your mind. Tell me, baby.”

Kyungsoo should be blushing at the nickname, but in this moment, all he could think is his feeling.

“Hyung, you don’t trust me, do you?” He asks quietly. Jongin sends him a surprised look and quickly asks back, “What are you talking about?”

“You never tell me what it is that you are thinking or what it is that bugging you. You stay silent and you never say anything to me, because I’m a kid.” He mutters, bottom lip trembles and from the look on his face, he is in the edge of crying.

Jongin goes frantic and he parks the car at the side of the road.

“Soo, what are you talking about?” He grabs both the boy’s hands and pecks his cheek. Kyungsoo bends his head down to avoid staring at him and grumbles, “I’m just a kid. I’m no match to you. I can’t even know what you are thinking. I’m so useless.”

Jongin coos and unbuckles their seatbelt, before taking the boy into his embrace. “No, don’t think that way. I’m sorry that I don’t realize it but it’s not that I don’t want to tell you or what… it’s just, how do I say it… you wouldn’t want to know what I am thinking.”

“I’m your boyfriend, aren’t I?” Kyungsoo mutters into his coat. Jongin sighs and nods, muttering a soft ‘of course’ into his ear.

“I’m… jealous, you know? Everytime you talk about your friend, especially that tall boy, with affection in your eyes and that close nickname… I don’t want to show my jealousy, but I guess I should have told you so you wouldn’t think that way.” He whispers. Kyungsoo slowly backs away from his embrace and holds his hands up to cup Jongin’s cheeks.

“You are jealous?”

Nodding, Jongin sends him one shy smile. “I’m ridiculous, right?”

Kyungsoo lets out a soft chuckle and he shakes his head. “No. You should have just told me, hyung. I can’t read your mind. I’m sorry I don’t realize how jealous you can be but, let me repeat this again: I can talk about Chanyeol or Sehun or any other friend, but you are still my number one in my heart.” He whispers.

Jongin feels his whole surroundings light up with pink lights and romantic pheromones. The blush on Kyungsoo’s face is so pretty and he has a mind to capture it.

“Really? Not lying to me?” He mutters, leaning closer to the younger boy. Kyungsoo nods softly and smiles, eyes scrunching cutely like a kitten. Jongin grins and pecks his lips softly, murmuring just how glad he is to know that.

He leans for a proper kiss now, palms moving to hold his little boyfriend on his slender waist. Kyungsoo’s small palms make their way up to the brown locks; his lips moving gently against Jongin’s. Maybe it is because they haven’t had any private moment for the last week, because Jongin finds himself losing control over the sweet taste of Kyungsoo’s lips.

He tilts his head to the other side, sandwiching the younger boy’s plump lips in between his, sucking them gently yet desperately. He hears Kyungsoo letting out a soft sigh, those fingers doing magic in between his hair. The kiss is deepened when his tongue trespasses Kyungsoo’s mouth and it quickly turns into one heated make-out session.

Kyungsoo is tugging onto his hair; soft whimpers are out from his swollen lips when Jongin is still kissing him desperately. He leans back to breathe, only to be followed by Jongin’s lips which are trapping them again in another lip lock. Jongin feels a weak hit on his shoulder before he backs away, eyes opening up only to see Kyungsoo leaning against the car door with teary eyes and flushed cheeks, breathing hard.

He smiles at the sight of red lips and runs his thumb over them. He feels Kyungsoo shivers under his touch.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hold myself… Are you okay now?”

Kyungsoo pouts and pushes him away, filling his lungs back with the needed air before buckling his seatbelt again.

“I’m fine, just hungry though. Where are we going now, hyung?”

Jongin starts the engine and drives away. “What do you say about a date?”

The smile on Kyungsoo’s face is simply the clear answer to his question.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

They stop by the next rest area they find and go eat. Kyungsoo orders a portion of cow’s head soup and Jongin watches him eat with amusement. In between the steaming rice and soup, he still could see that smiling lips whenever he sips on something delicious.

“Hyung, hyung! This is so delicious!” Kyungsoo exclaims with wide eyes and moves giddily on his seat. Jongin laughs softly and nods, opening his mouth up when Kyungsoo offers a spoonful of soup for him to taste.

It takes no time before the food is finished and Jongin grabs his little boyfriend’s hand tightly, pulling him out and back towards the car. Kyungsoo is babbling about how tasty the food was and how he wants to bring Minseokie hyung here to taste it as well. Jongin nods his head along his words.

He drives them towards the biggest shopping district in the area and Kyungsoo gaps, watching around the shops with amazement. They are branded shops, for God’s sake.

“Hyung, what are we doing here?” He tugs onto Jongin’s sleeve and questions curiously. Jongin chuckles and holds his hand tightly, pulling him into one expensive-looking clothes shop.

“Your uniform must be uncomfortable. Let’s change it.”

Kyungsoo is barely able to comprehend what he is talking about but Jongin has already pulls him towards one rack of expensive clothes and he easily grabs a few pretty t-shirts.

“H-Hyung!”

Jongin hushes him and tells him to try putting them on, along with some comfy pants. Kyungsoo grumbles all the time but Jongin ignores it, grabbing those clothes and even tells him to stay with the last piece he has tried; a baby-blue t-shirt with splotches of colors as the design and black fitting jeans.

He pays for everything and grabs him out again. Kyungsoo pouts his lips. Jongin seems to notice his pouting and stops for a while to peck his lips. The younger boy yelps softly when Jongin’s lips make contact with his; because they are in the public!

Kyungsoo hisses lowly at him; face red in embarrassment yet Jongin just smiles cheekily at him. He ignores the pointed look from Kyungsoo and just easily drags the boy around.

“I want to treat you in this date. You can buy anything you want.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to argue but with one pleading look from Jongin, Kyungsoo finds himself agreeing to him. “Please,” Jongin has pleaded, face looking miserable out of nowhere, “I have been dying to do this. This is our first date so please let me do this.”

The younger boy whines in defeat and he nods his head. Jongin hyung looks so happy and he is practically dragging him to various shops.

They are holding onto bags of shopping, because Jongin has insisted of buying them even though Kyungsoo has just as much as glanced at them.

Jongin hyung is practically acting like his _sugar daddy_.

Some close-minded aunties are staring at them along the way. Kyungsoo even overhears them whispering about him leeching money out of the business man here. He grips his fists in annoyance.

He knows he just doesn’t match standing beside Jongin hyung because he is practically looked like a mere kid. But should they _whisper_ that loud?

Jongin hyung seems to notice his mood or maybe he happens to hear them as well, because he scoops Kyungsoo close by holding onto his waist. He kisses him fully on his lips and smiles. “Let’s go for groceries, honey. The kids would be out from school soon.”

Kyungsoo blinks at him and lets Jongin hyung takes him away from the scene, where the aunties are gaping after hearing their _conversation_.

They stop beside the car and Jongin hyung pats his head softly. “Ignore them. Women talk too much sometimes.”

The younger boy smiles and nods his head, blushing then when he remembers what Jongin has said. “W-What do you mean with kids, hyung?!”

Jongin hyung chuckles and shrugs. “I don’t know where that comes from. I just blurt it out.”

Kyungsoo giggles, but he halts suddenly when Jongin hyung whispers, “I wouldn’t mind to be your sugar daddy, though.”

He whines in embarrassment and pushes Jongin away, glaring at him. The older male laughs at his face and wipes the imaginary tears away from his eyes. He unlocks the car and opens the door for him.

“Let’s go for groceries for real. I want to take you somewhere.”

Kyungsoo tilts his head in confusion.

 

 

 

 

“I have so many unimportant things now, thanks to you, hyung.” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath as they drive away from the shopping district and heading to the biggest grocery store Jongin has ever found.

“It’s okay. I want to get them for you.”

Kyungsoo juts his bottom lip out and hmph-es cutely. Jongin laughs at his face and reaches over to ruffles his hair, much to the younger boy’s dismay.

They stop in front of the grocery store and soon grabbing things into the cart.

“Can we have beef, hyung?” Kyungsoo asks; index finger tapping onto his lip while he is staring at the freezer rack. Jongin nods. “Take anything that you want.”

“What do you want to eat, hyung?”

“Chicken.” Jongin answers. Kyungsoo nods his head and grabs a packed chicken meat and puts it into the cart. He grabs some bottles of sauce and some veggies along the way.

“Where are we going though?” He finds himself asking as he watches Jongin putting in some snacks into the cart.

“Somewhere cozy.” Jongin hyung smiles at him.

After paying, they drive away towards another _city_ and Kyungsoo glances around the foreign sight. Where is this?

 

 

 

Jongin hyung grins at him and parks the car.

“Let’s go.”

“Where are we, hyung?” Kyungsoo asks again, stepping out of the car while eyeing the high expensive building in front of him. Jongin hyung steals a peck on his cheek before grabbing onto the groceries.

“Our home.”

Kyungsoo gaps with red face as he hears Jongin hyung laughs and lets himself being dragged up.

So, this is where he is going to stay while he is attending university. This is Jongin hyung’s apartment.

“Hyung, this is so expensive,” Kyungsoo whispers nervously, dragging his fingertips across the door. The older male unlocks the place and gently pushes him in.

“Welcome to my sanctuary.” Jongin hyung says to him and Kyungsoo lets out an amazed sound as he glances around the place.

It’s typical the simple yet expensive apartment where you often find in those dramas. Kyungsoo sees a set of white sofas and an expensive glass coffee table in the living room, complete with the huge home theater and all. The windows are full glass, from the ceiling down to the floor.

He steps to the window and stares at the various high building and also the noisy cars driving around the road. Jongin hyung comes to him and pats his head. “You see the building there?” He points onto one certain building.

“That one beside the ad?”

“Yeah. There is where you are going to study.”

“There, hyung?” Kyungsoo presses his face on the window and stares in amazement. He has never come to the university and just sees it through the pamphlet.

“Now, let me show you other rooms.” Jongin hyung grabs his hand.

Stepping away from the living room, they arrive at the kitchen and Kyungsoo cries at the simple placement of the kitchen. This is his dream kitchen, for God’s sake. Jongin hyung laughs at his face and lets him drags his hands all over the things.

The counter is made by that kind of thick jade that often said, if it’s cold then it’s the real thing. And then the refrigerator is so huge and the electric stove is so pretty. The sink is nice and the cupboards are big. There are even the complete set of oven and microwave.

“Hyung, this place is heaven.”

“Come on, let’s see the bedroom.”

The main bedroom is located a bit away from the kitchen and there’s a king sized bed in the middle of the room, and also a walk-in closet where Kyungsoo finds some Jongin hyung’s working dress shirts and suits. The bathroom is spacious and everything shines.

The windows are similar like in the living room, glass from up to down and the curtains are automatically controlled with a remote.

 

 

 

 

They sit on the bed and Kyungsoo is still gazing around the room. “Hyung, are you seriously letting me stay here? I mean, this is expensive and what if I broke some—”

“Hey. I don’t mind it. This place doesn’t really useful when I’m busy so I would be happy if you stay here. I usually come here when I’m free from work but now with you staying here, I’m thinking of coming here everyday.” He jokes.

Kyungsoo kneels in front of the older male who is sitting Indian style and grins widely. “Hyung, thank you so much.”

Jongin holds onto his waist and furrows an eyebrow. “Where is my kiss?”

Kyungsoo laughs softly before cupping onto Jongin hyung’s cheeks, planting a quick peck on his lips. Jongin hyung pouts at him and drags him close until the younger boy sits on his lap, each of his legs beside him.

“Not that. I want more.”

He leans up to kiss him and Kyungsoo giggles softly before returning the kiss to the extent that he has wished for. Jongin easily tilts his head aside and nips onto Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, emitting a soft sigh from him.

Finally, Jongin thinks, a private time for them.

He drags his palm from Kyungsoo’s waist to his lower back and stays there. Kyungsoo sighs and opens his mouth when his tongue demands for an entrance, before it quickly drags itself across Kyungsoo’s in a lewd manner. Kyungsoo whimpers at his act and Jongin smiles in between the kiss.

The younger boy yelps softly when Jongin topples him over and hovers above him. Their kiss is broken for a while when Jongin stares down intently into his eyes. Kyungsoo gulps down his saliva nervously as he watches Jongin hyung tilting his head aside, before leaning down to kiss him again.

They simply kiss hungrily (or more likely, Jongin who is kissing him hungrily) because they haven’t been able to do this before due to his exams. Kyungsoo brings his arms up and circles them around Jongin hyung’s shoulder and parts his mouth wider for better access from the older male.

The kiss is so lewd and Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut.

This is such a turn on. There are only the two of them, in an empty apartment, in a bed, without someone else around, kissing with so much want, so much need, so much _lust_. They could be doing something else—

Jongin hyung backs away with ragged breathe. He dips down and pecks his neck softly, dipping his fingers on Kyungsoo’s t-shirt collar and pushes it down. The younger boy watches in anticipation as Jongin hyung presses his lips on the skin under his collarbone, before sinking his teeth there.

Kyungsoo arches his back and whimpers out, feeling Jongin hyung sucking on his skin. It takes a few more seconds before Jongin leans back with a smirk, pecking his lips again and watches the red mark blooms on the skin.

“I need to mark you. But just don’t let Minseok see this. He is going to kill me.”

Kyungsoo laughs softly before welcoming Jongin hyung for another round of kiss on his lips.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

“Come on, Soo.”

“No, hyung. Wouldn’t it be weird and all?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean, if I suddenly came and… I don’t know, you tell me!”

“You shouldn’t be worried about it, okay? I will come and get you when you arrive. See you in an hour.”

“Hyu—shit he hung up on me!” Kyungsoo grunts, staring at his phone in disbelief.

He is currently having a break after his exam and there is still two weeks before his graduation. Staying alone in home after a while is relieving you from stress from being around too many people. But Jongin just has to be _Jongin_ (read: jerk) and he literally forces Kyungsoo to get his ass out of his house and come to the office.

With a low grumble, Kyungsoo kills the TV show he is currently watching and slams the cushion down.

“That… jerk,” he mutters, throwing his hands in the air before making his way towards the kitchen. He can’t be coming there empty handed and he won’t be able to live if he knew that he has starved his brother and his boyfriend.

He fixes them a simple lunch box and changes his clothes out of the comfy one (which consists of oversized t-shirt and sweatpants), before grabbing his bag and steps out of the house. There’s a car and an uncle though.

“Good afternoon, Kyungsoo-ssi. I’m here to drive you to the office by the order of Mr. Kim.”

Kyungsoo winces inwardly because Jongin just has to do _this_. He gives the uncle a polite smile and gets into the car.

“I’m sorry I have to bother you with this, Uncle.” Kyungsoo mutters apologetically as the driver drives him to the office. The older man laughs and shakes his head. “It’s nothing to worry about! Mr. Kim is very kind and he helps me a lot. This is the least I could do to reply him.”

His ears perk up. “Really? Is Jongin hyung really kind?”

The older man nods. “Of course! Mr. Kim is very generous to his employees. We respect him a lot.”

Kyungsoo hums and purses his lips. It’s a new thing about Jongin hyung.

It takes no longer than fifteen minutes before finally they arrive. The driver uncle opens the door for him and Kyungsoo winces. He is no important guest; he shouldn’t be treated this way.

After thanking the driver uncle, Kyungsoo makes his way to the front building where the security uncle is giving him a surprised look.

“Kyungsoo-goon? Did you just get down from the office car?”

He winces and reluctantly nods his head. “Please don’t ask, Uncle. This is humiliating enough.”

The receptionist desk noonas cheer at him and make some grabby movement with their hands. They just couldn’t get enough of pinching his poor cheeks.

“Kyungsoo! We miss you!”

“Noona, I miss you, too. Let’s talk sometime later, okay?” He smiles at them and they swoon in delight.

He is about to tease them when someone calls his name across the whole building.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin hyung walks closer to him from the lift and Kyungsoo scurries over to him, praying to God that Jongin hyung is not going to do something shocking –

“Hey, baby. I miss you.” He steals a quick kiss from his lips and Kyungsoo blushes red. He could practically hear the shocked gasps from all around the building and he bends his head down.

Jongin hyung is too much sometimes!

 

 

 

 

 

 

After practically running all the way to the lift and ignoring Jongin for the whole ride up, Kyungsoo drops by and gives his brother a quick kiss on the cheek and also a fair share of his food.

Jongin hyung drags him to his office and sits him down on his lap shamelessly, ignoring his protest and begins to pepper kisses down his face.

“Hyung! Stop! Eat!”

With a few hits over the older male’s head, Kyungsoo opens the lunch box and shoves the chopsticks into his hand. He decides to stay seated on his lap for his own sake, because Jongin hyung’s pout is miraculous.

“What did you do at home today?” Jongin asks him in between his munching. Kyungsoo scrunches up his nose because it’s gross.

“I watched TV and packed a few more things. Should I bring lots of my stuff, hyung?”

“Nah, just bring anything that you want. I can buy you things later.” Jongin pops the kimchi into his mouth. Kyungsoo pinches his arm.

“Stop trying to be my sugar daddy,” he laughs softly. Jongin hyung ignores his words and puts down the chopsticks to drink the food down his throat.

“Soo, clean my mouth for me.”

Kyungsoo lets out a confused ‘eh’ and he twists his waist, seeing his boyfriend with puckered lips, waiting to be wiped. He laughs and grabs a few sheets of tissues, wiping it clean before giving it a smooch.

“What else did you do today?”

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo taps his chin while thinking, “other than texting Sehun and calling Chanyeol, nothing.”

Jongin hyung tightens his grip around him and scoffs.

“That boy again,” he grumbles.

“Hyung, you are acting jealous again.” He teases him.

“Because I am. You keep talking about him. Who knows that boy still after you.” He mutters in annoyance. Kyungsoo giggles and covers his mouth with his palms, because his boyfriend acting jealous is adorable!

“You look so happy, huh.” Jongin hyung mutters, pecking the skin under his ear and Kyungsoo lets out a meek sound from the act. The older male seems to realize that it’s his sensitive spot and he takes the earlobe gently with his teeth, listening to Kyungsoo’s ragged breathe.

“H-Hyung!”

“What?” He acts nonchalant, palms sliding from the younger boy’s waist down to his thighs, massaging them.

“P-People are just outside!” He whispers, voice broken and weak.

“So? I can do anything I want. This is my company after all.”

Kyungsoo shifts around and feels that hard thing is poking onto his lower back. Well, damn, Jongin hyung is hard, uh oh.

He twists his neck and his lips find their way to press against Jongin’s in such a hurried manner, tongues meeting in no second. He whimpers softly and brings his hands up to the older male’s shoulder, squeezing the flesh just right to hear him groan.

“Ah,” Kyungsoo breathes when he breaks the kiss, only soon to be devoured again by the horny boyfriend. Uh, this is so dangerous. Like really, really dangerous between them.

There are hands holding his hips, slowly sliding down to the back pocket of his jeans and Kyungsoo jolts up in surprise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The door is opened and Kyungsoo yelps, backing away from the kiss. Jongin hyung grabs him close to hide him from just anyone that is entering his office without knocking.

“Jongin, what do you think you are doing?”

“Noona!” Jongin hyung splutters and Kyungsoo flinches in surprise. Being found locking lips with the CEO is not really an act Kyungsoo wishes in his life to happen.

He scrambles down from the older male’s lap and stands on his own, tripping over his ankle in the process. After stumbling a bit, he is able to stand on his two feet and bends his head down.

“What are you doing here?” Jongin stands up as well, coming forward to hide his little boyfriend behind his back.

“Jongin, get out of the way. I want to see him.” His sister comes forward as well, stopping in front of him. Jongin lets out a soft ‘ugh’ yet he is not moving away, placing his arms behind to secure his boyfriend.

“Kim Jongin. Move.”

When he doesn’t even move a muscle, his sister sighs and she lifts a hand up, pushing his brother out of the way. Jongin stumbles around from the move and he pouts.

“Noona! No need for physically hurt me!”

“Please,” she rolls her eyes, “you are not even hurting. Now, what do we have here? A little cute penguin?”

Kyungsoo widens his eyes at what she calls him just now. The woman claps her hands excitedly. “You really do resemble a penguin! Have you heard about how cute you are?”

“Um, I- I think so,” Kyungsoo mumbles, yelping in surprise as soon as her hands are holding onto his face. “You are so adorable! So perfect!”

“Noona! Don’t touch him!” Jongin comes to the rescue, yet with a quick flick of her hand, he is pouting on the ground.

“Shut up, brother. Oh, mom and dad are waiting in the meeting room right now.”

Jongin gasps. “You must be kidding me.”

“Do I look like playing around right now?” She sends him a sharp look. Jongin groans and gets up from the carpeted floor, muttering just how she is disturbing his time. He walks up to Kyungsoo and pecks his cheek, muttering that he will be back soon and to scream for help if she did something to him.

Jongin makes a gesture of ‘I’m-watching-you’ to his sister and she rolls her eyes at him.

“Now, now,” she whispers right after the door is closed and Jongin is out of the sight, “let’s sit down, shall we?”

Kyungsoo gulps his saliva down and follows her to the couch, sitting down silently and waits.

“Kyungsoo, right?” She starts with a smile. He nods his head and waits again. She leans forward and offers a friendly smile. “Don’t be scared. I don’t bite… hard.”

Shrieking, Kyungsoo leans back to the couch and she laughs at his reaction.

“I’m sorry, but you are too cute to not be teased.”

He pouts; lip jutted out and cheeks puffing up. She coos at him and hums softly.

“Are you two an item now? Or was that Jongin forcing himself on you that I saw?”

“N-No, I mean, yes, ugh, we are… ugh, together.” He whispers, cheeks warming up. She hums in understanding.

“I’m his older sister. My name’s Hyoyeon so make sure to remember it.” She winks. Kyungsoo nods obediently.

“We haven’t met before, because I’m leading the company in Japan, so, nice to meet you, brother-in-law.”

“B-B-Brother-in-law?!”

“Yes. You are dating my brother, it’s only normal to call you that, right?” She jokes. Kyungsoo huffs but he couldn’t hide the blush on his cheeks. She just loves to play around a lot.

“Are you legal yet, Kyungsoo?”

“Kinda, yes. Why?”

“So I can bring you to the church and marry you to Jongin.” She laughs at his shocked face. “I’m kidding! Oh gosh, you are so cute.”

“You know,” she starts again with a more solemn voice, “Jongin is always in denial about some things.”

Kyungsoo tilts his head in confusion. “Excuse me?”

“Please forgive Jongin if he could be so slow,” she rolls her eyes, but her tone is soft, “there’s something you have to know though. Ever since years ago, Jongin talks a lot about you.”

“M-M-Me?” Kyungsoo points to himself.

She nods. “Yeah. He talks about his friend, Minseok, and also his friend’s brother. I’ve never met you before so you really make me curious.” She stares at him intently. “You are interesting. Keep going with Jongin. Here, take my card. Call me if you needed something or if Jongin happened to upset you. I can give him a hit or two.”

Kyungsoo accepts the card and nods hesitantly.

“Um, Ms. Kim?”

“Aigoo, just call me noona.” She grins.

“A-Alright. Uh, n-noona. Why are you telling me this?” Kyungsoo gestures to the talk about Jongin. She hums and taps her chin with her well-manicured fingers. “Why? I don’t know.”

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes. “Uh…”

“So cute! Anyway, I’m telling you just so you know that Jongin is not really that hard to impress or to be read. He is like a kid, so it’s easy to guess what he wants. Just… be patient with him.”

“Uh,” he whimpers in confusion, “n-noona, I –”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin jumps into the scene, the door to his office slams against the wall. He spots his boyfriend and his sister are sitting on the couch and he quickly runs up to them.

“Noona, what did you do to him? He looks paler!” Jongin cups the squishy cheeks and examines him left and right. Kyungsoo lets out a soft ‘ugh’, muffled with the way Jongin is pressing his cheeks together and how his lips are jutted out.

“Jongin, you are hurting the boy,” she teases, eyebrows furrowing amusedly.

The CEO glares at his sister and gives a quick peck on Kyungsoo’s lips. She scoffs at his immature act before standing up, grabbing her bag as well.

“Nah, I will be going now. It’s nice to meet you personally, Kyungsoo. Let’s meet up again soon – ah no, I will be going back to Japan next week.”

“Y-You can come and we can meet up anytime you back here, noona.” Kyungsoo smiles at her. She coos at his smile and leans down, pecking both of his cheeks.

“I’m going. See you some other time, Kyungsoo! Bye, bro.”

The way she coolly waves bye to her brother amazes Kyungsoo. The door closes after her and Jongin grabs him close.

“What did she say? Did she tell weird things to you?” He demands. Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“No, we were just talking and got to know each other better.”

“Why would you get to know my sister better?” Jongin questions with furrowed eyebrows, a frown plastered on his lips.

“Why would you act so jealous all the time?” Kyungsoo demands back, index fingers pulling the corners of Jongin’s lips up to form a smile.

“Soo,”

“Hyung,” he imitates his whiny tone. Jongin sighs and grabs him by the back of his neck.

“I’m not going to spare you,” he fakes a growl before pressing his kisses all over his face. Kyungsoo breaks out into loud giggles and struggles to break free, because he feels his phone is vibrating in his pocket.

“Hyung, stop! I got a text message!”

Jongin lets go of him for a few seconds, hugging him close while waiting Kyungsoo to check on his phone. “Ah, a message from Chan –”

The CEO male grabs the phone and throws it to the opposite couch, tackling him down to kiss him.

“No talking about another man when you are with me.”

Kyungsoo laughs, screaming for Minseok’s name just because he needs help for now. Minseok is coming in less than a minute and soon barging with killing eyes.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: Mature content ahead.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been a week since Kyungsoo has moved into Jongin’s apartment by the other town. He remembers clearly the way Minseok hyung cries when they put his things up into Jongin hyung’s car.

Kyungsoo has to hug his brother in the backseat while Jongin hyung is pouting in the driver seat just because he can’t hold Kyungsoo’s hand for the whole journey.

The two hyungs help him with unpacking, and even though his things are placed nicely all over the apartment, Minseok hyung refuses to leave. He says that Jongin will do inappropriate things to his brother.

They end up shopping for foods and other necessity. Kyungsoo ignores the way the two adults bicker with each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok hyung promises to visit him once in a while and Kyungsoo has also promised him to go back home when he is free. Their parents have come to the apartment for ‘inspection’, even though they don’t really understand why Minseok’s friend is very kind to let their youngest son stays there (they don’t even know what kind of relationship their youngest son and Minseok’s friend have).

Kyungsoo meets with Sehun and Chanyeol in the café across the university building they will be attending, because the class will start next week.

“So, how do you like the dorm?” Kyungsoo asks excitedly, leaning to Sehun’s shoulder. The latter sighs. “Fine. I got roomed with Chanyeol, it’s so boring.”

“Hey! I don’t want to be roomed with you as well!” Chanyeol defends himself from behind his milkshake. Sehun scoffs, “Of course. You would rather room with your lover boy.”

Kyungsoo’s ears perk up. “Lover boy?”

Chanyeol’s face reddens from it and Sehun snickers, moving closer to Kyungsoo to gossip with him. Kyungsoo eagerly perks his ears.

“Apparently, Chan got a kiss on his lips from that Minhyun guy –”

“It’s Baekhyun!” Chanyeol cuts, face red and eyes wide. Kyungsoo giggles at his face.

“When was it, when?”

“On their third date two days ago. Ever since then, Chan couldn’t stop checking his phone in every two minutes or so because his Minhyun –”

“His name is Baekhyun!”

“– and Chan have been texting and I wonder whether they have exchanged nude photos or not –”

“Oh Sehun!” Chanyeol groans, pulling onto his hair.

Kyungsoo laughs, almost choking onto his saliva while leaning back onto the seat.

“Is this real, Chanyeol? You have been texting with him?” He asks once he has regained back his breathing. The tallest boy grumbles under his breath, face red in embarrassment, and seeing him in that state, Sehun sneakily grabs his phone by the other side of the table.

“Sehun! Don’t!” He groans, trying to grab his phone back but it’s too late because Sehun whistles while grinning wolfishly, showing the background image of the phone to Kyungsoo which is a photo of another boy.

“Wow, he is so cute!” Kyungsoo squeals, staring at the photo of the Minhyun guy, no, Baekhyun guy, who is smiling up into the camera, puppy eyes squeezed smaller than the original size and lips forming a pretty laugh. It looks like a candid photo.

Chanyeol grabs back his phone, hitting Sehun’s head upside down while locking the device back.

“Can’t believe you are the romantic type, Chan.” Sehun wiggles his eyebrows.

Kyungsoo grins; delighted that his friend is happy.

He remembers his own phone and its background photo, which is a sleeping Jongin hyung, and Kyungsoo loves to stare at it.

“And he has his own boyfriend sleeping in his phone,” Sehun steals the glance as Kyungsoo yelps in surprise, hiding his phone.

“You are already sleeping with him?”

Kyungsoo whines, elbowing Sehun’s ribs while tapping his burning cheeks.

“Stop spreading nonsense rumor,” he mutters. Sehun shrugs.

“I’m not going to complain. You two could go at it like rabbits in front of me and I wouldn’t mind at all.”

Chanyeol gasps for air and Kyungsoo shrieks embarrassedly, looking around in fear of people listening.

“Don’t talk like that!”

“Why are you two being so weird? I’m sure you have imagined touching your Min- I mean, Baekhyun guy, right? And you want your Jongin hyung to touch you, right?”

The tallest boy looks like he is about to explode and Kyungsoo buries his face into his scarf.

“Uh, well,” Chanyeol starts and Sehun perks up in excitement.

“Yeah?” He urges him to continue.

Chanyeol seems like he is constipated before muttering, “Baekhyun is so cute that I sometimes couldn’t hold back myself and want to hide him from the world.”

Kyungsoo watches his friend in awe, giggling giddily while Sehun smiles amusedly.

“I know it. So when are you going to do the deed? You have gone to dates and it’s not like he is going to wait any longer. Make him your boyfriend soon, Chan.”

Chanyeol chews his bottom lip. “Should I?”

“Yes, you should!” Kyungsoo supports with a wide smile. He hasn’t met this Baekhyun guy more than twice but he is sure he will be the perfect candidate to make his best friend happy.

It seems to make Chanyeol surer and then he smiles, blushing slightly.

“Alright. I will ask him to be my boyfriend after this.”

Kyungsoo high-fives Sehun and they both grin.

“What about you, Soo?” Sehun starts again, sipping onto his latte.

“What about me?”

“How far have you gone with your boyfriend?”

Kyungsoo blushes and fiddles with his fingers. Oh, that question. He has been feeling so weird nowadays around Jongin hyung. Maybe because the last time they get too close with each other and it spurs something in Kyungsoo, but he wants them to go further. Jongin hyung tends to mark him nowadays and he acts so possessive, even at a toddler watching Kyungsoo in the mart.

“I, uh… we are going slow…”

The two tall boys stare at him as if they couldn’t believe him and Kyungsoo whimpers into this scarf, clutching onto it.

“We, we don’t, haven’t gone too far, well, um, beca—”

“Shit. Is that a hickey, Soo?” Sehun exclaims, grabbing him by the collar of his sweater and forcefully drags his scarf down. Chanyeol becomes alert and he helps Sehun in revealing the short boy’s skin, much to Kyungsoo’s protest and the three of them end up struggling.

Kyungsoo loses, of course.

“Oh, wow.” Chanyeol breathes out, eyes wide in surprise.

Sehun whistles. “Never thought your boyfriend to be the biting style.”

The shortest boy feels his face burn in embarrassment, whining at them. How should he face his best friends now that they are seeing the kiss marks on his collarbones?

“Do you have more down there?” Sehun asks, pointing to his chest. Kyungsoo shrieks, hugging himself.

“No!”

“How far have you two—”

“J-Just this far… Jongin hyung stops everytime he leaves these, um, marks.”

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows. “I think he is showing his territory.”

Sehun hums in agreement. “No wonder. He is so possessive. But I wonder how long he could hold back. Just look at you, Soo. Too adorable~” He coos, pinching the blushing boy’s cheeks. Kyungsoo grunts under his breath, swatting his hand away.

Chanyeol snorts, laughing at that.

“Don’t laugh!” Kyungsoo whines at him, before continuing, “You would be doing this to Baekhyun soon!”

At that, Chanyeol chokes on his saliva and it’s Sehun’s turn to laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, baby,” Jongin hyung greets him as soon as he enters his apartment, pecking his lips softly. Kyungsoo smiles at him, hugging his waist before dragging him to the kitchen.

“I just cooked!” He grins. Jongin hyung hums in delight, putting down his coat and things onto the kitchen counter before sitting down on the stool.

“I’m hungry. I’m sure this is going to be so delicious.”

Kyungsoo smiles at him, eyes forming crescents and lips show heart. Jongin gulps and clears his throat.

They have dinner together, chatting over things and Jongin complains about his shoulder being in ache because he has to deal with the contracts for hours. Kyungsoo offers him a back massage.

Jongin settles down on the bed after washing up, burying his face into the sheet and sniffing Kyungsoo’s scent deeply. The younger boy pads around the bedroom, turning the bedside lamps before climbing onto his older boyfriend’s thighs and sits on them.

“How would you like the massage, Sir?” He plays his part. Jongin smiles into the sheet, eyes closed.

“Anyway that is comfortable and relieving, Mr. Massager.”

Kyungsoo giggles, pouring the oil into his palms before massaging his boyfriend’s tired muscles. Jongin groans as Kyungsoo works in opening his knots, sighing in content.

“Is it hard, hyung, working in the office?”

“Of course.  Moreover being the CEO. I have to feed million mouths.” He mutters, eyes slowly closing as the dim room starts to make him sleepy.

Kyungsoo hums. “My classes start in two days, by the way, hyung.”

“Are you ready? Nervous?”

The younger boy takes a shaky breath. “Kinda. But I have Chan and Hun, and also Chan’s boyfriend so I’m not really nervous.”

“He has a boyfriend?”

Kyungsoo grins at the mention of that.

“Yes! He is so cute, hyung! They are the perfect pair!” He says dreamily as he continues massaging the other’s back. Jongin chuckles.

“It’s good that he has a boyfriend, he won’t be pining after you anymore. You are still the cutest to me, by the way.”

“Hyung! I’m starting my university life in two days! You can’t be calling me cute anymore.” He juts his bottom lip out, pouting.

Jongin motions him to stop the massage and Kyungsoo climbs down from him, sitting down onto the bed. The CEO groans, stretching himself and Kyungsoo unconsciously locks his gaze on the tan skin on his chest.

“I feel better. Thank you.”

Kyungsoo smiles back at him, eyes scrunching up cutely. “You’re welcome!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin parts his mouth to talk but the word’s stuck in his throat as he sees his little boyfriend is being so cute right now. The room is dim and the bedside lamps are barely shining but Kyungsoo shines.

It’s so sudden and Kyungsoo finds himself yelping when Jongin holds the back of his neck and stares into his eyes seriously.

“H-Hyung?”

“You are so cute. Fuck. I can’t hold back anymore.”

Kyungsoo mewls as Jongin crashes his lips upon his without any warning. He closes his eyes, savoring Jongin hyung’s sweet lips before he is being pushed down onto the bed.

It has happened a few times; Jongin hyung hovering on top of him like this. Their position always seems so compromising and Kyungsoo couldn’t deny that deep inside him, he wants Jongin hyung to do more.

Their lips keep locking and moving against each other. Kyungsoo shifts around the bed, trying to find a comfortable position because the oil bottle is half digging into his waist, but Jongin hyung doesn’t let him go and instead, shoves his tongue down his throat.

He mewls in delight; he loves it when Jongin hyung kisses him deeply like this. It feels like he is no longer seen as a child.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin hyung pants as he pulls back, watching the glistening saliva shines on his little boyfriend’s bottom lip. Fuck, he is blown away. His boyfriend is so cute.

Kyungsoo waits for the next move. He would be crying if Jongin hyung decided to stop here.

“Hyung,”

The older male buries his face into Kyungsoo’s neck, sniffing him deeply as he tries to calm himself. Fuck it, he couldn’t be thinking so dirty about his little boyfriend. Kyungsoo is still not ready, damn it.

Speaking of Kyungsoo, he wants to cry because Jongin hyung seems to be stopping here again. Everytime they get into the mood, he would stop.

Shifting around on the bed, he parts his legs and traps his boyfriend in between them, not wanting to let him away.

“Hyung,” he whines.

Jongin freezes as he feels Kyungsoo’s cute little tent against his leg and the position he is in. He is so screwed.

“Soo, stop… provoking me.” He whispers.

Kyungsoo grunts, “Hyung, don’t stop.”

He shifts again, locking his ankles behind his back, and suddenly lets out a whimper as Jongin hyung’s hard abs brush over the little tent in his pajama short.

“Kyungsoo, stop it,” Jongin hyung grits his teeth, holding himself up with his palms on each side beside the younger boy’s head. Kyungsoo shakes his head, whining like a kid (it’s okay to act like a kid once or twice, right).

“Hyung, please don’t stop,” he begs shamelessly, trying to rut his hips up to feel that foreign taste again. Jongin grunts, falling onto his elbows because Kyungsoo wouldn’t stop doing this.

“Soo- fuck,” the older male chokes, as he stares at Kyungsoo’s face so up close and he then realizes that he has his little boyfriend underneath him, and he can do just anything to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It takes Kyungsoo a second to realize that he has closed his eyes and when he opens them again, Jongin hyung is currently staring at him with that handsome serious face of his. He reaches his hand up, cupping the older male’s cheek gently.

“Hyung, I –”

“Are you… sure?” He cuts him, nudging his nose with his own. He could see Kyungsoo gulping down before nodding to his question.

“Let’s try something new. Just a bit, hyung, I want to –”

“Gosh, Soo.” Jongin mutters before locking their lips together. Kyungsoo mewls from the sudden kiss, arching his back off of the bed.

Jongin backs away; watching Kyungsoo’s reaction as he carefully slips a hand under his loose pajama shirt. The younger boy whimpers but not stopping him and Jongin takes that as a cue to continue.

He runs his finger tips along the smooth skin and watches him shuddering under his touch. Kyungsoo wriggles, muttering a barely audible ‘t-take it off’ but Jongin hears it and he nods firmly.

Throwing Kyungsoo’s shirt away, he gapes in awe at the display of such white skin and he wonders how his little boyfriend is capable to appear more angelic than he usually has.

Kyungsoo feels self conscious as Jongin hyung is staring at him like that and he slowly curls into a ball, trying to hide himself.

“Uh…” He whimpers, face burning in embarrassment.

Jongin hyung grunts, prying those lithe arms away and presses kisses along the skin. Kyungsoo yelps when there’s a kiss over his palm, and Jongin hyung is kissing up his forearm, before pressing his face against his bare shoulder.

“Hyung?”

It’s weird; the way Kyungsoo calls him is such a turn on. His voice is soft and a bit hoarse but Jongin just couldn’t help himself. He wants to hear that voice calling him again and again as he does more things to him.

“Tell me if this is going too fast,” he whispers against the skin on Kyungsoo’s neck, pecking it before sucking on one random spot. He could hear a surprised gasp leaving those heart-shaped lips and Jongin can’t help himself without scattering more bites along the skin.

Kyungsoo mewls softly, lifting his arms up to lace his fingers at the back of Jongin hyung’s neck. He wiggles, the sensation is foreign but it’s not like he wants to run away from it. Jongin hyung could make him feels so much things at the same time.

There are soft lips running along the curve of his neck, slowly dragging their selves down to his chest. Kyungsoo breathes heavily, anticipating the next and he clearly can’t hide his excitement. How long has he been imagining things like this?

Jongin hyung uses his tongue. It’s enough to make Kyungsoo gasps. He tries to watch the way Jongin hyung circles his pink nipple with his tongue, poking the hardened nub with the tip of his muscle before enveloping it with his lips. It’s freaking turning him on! He wants more, gosh, he wants more.

Kyungsoo pants through his mouth, eyes rolling to the back of his skull while Jongin hyung sucks onto his nipple like a baby drinking milk from a mother. This feeling is so new to him; Kyungsoo tightens his laced fingers on the back of Jongin hyung’s neck, unconsciously pressing him down for more.

Jongin draws back, moving towards the other nipple as he deems that the previous one is abused enough. From the way Kyungsoo is moaning, he does a good job. He just can’t believe that he is finally doing this to his little innocent boyfriend.

His teeth graze over the nub and it pulls one loud moan from the boy underneath him. He backs away to look at him and damn it, Kyungsoo’s face shows how much he enjoys this little foreplay.

With a grin, Jongin continues his ministration down, peppering butterfly kisses along his chest down to his belly, before nuzzling into the soft skin. He can feel Kyungsoo’s chest moving up and down in a quick manner and Jongin wonders if he could continue this.

“Do you want to go further?” He speaks suddenly, surprising himself with his own hoarse voice.

Kyungsoo opens his teary eyes and looks up at him, nodding his head softly after a few seconds. Jongin kisses his forehead, “Tell me when you want to stop.”

After getting a nod from the younger boy, Jongin shakily grabs the hem of the boy’s pajama short and slowly pulls it down. He keeps staring at Kyungsoo’s face to search for him reaction. The boy closes his eyes tightly as his face burns in red, and when his short and underwear have left his body, he unconsciously curls into himself.

“Hey, don’t be shy,” Jongin couldn’t help but chuckles at his cute reaction. The young boy whines in embarrassment, biting down on his bottom lip.

Kyungsoo has never gotten completely naked in front of someone else rather than his parents (when he was still little) or Minseok hyung (when they still had a bath together, also when he was a little). Being naked in front (under, actually) his Adonis-like boyfriend is embarrassing, because, I mean, just look at Jongin hyung’s body! The abs are great and his tan skin is so sexy! He just can’t help but feels insecure.

So when Jongin hyung grabs onto his knees and spreads them apart, Kyungsoo gasps in surprise.

Jongin chuckles, his little boyfriend is so fucking cute. He could just eat him up.

He could see the little cock hanging in between the boy’s plush thighs, oozing precum at the tip. He wants nothing but to lap at them.

And so he does.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo cries out when there’s a hand on his penis, stroking him up and down before a greater warmth envelopes his dick. W-W-What? His penis is inside Jongin hyung’s m-m-mouth!!

“H-Hyung!!!” He gasps, trashing around because he feels this uncontrollable pleasure hitting his every sense without mercy.

Jongin smiles, sucking onto his cock diligently. He wants to give Kyungsoo the pleasure he deserves and by the way he reacts, it’s good.

“…hyung, nggh, ah, haa, h-hyung, j-jongin hyungggg, ngh,” Kyungsoo mewls, biting down onto his fist because his mouth makes weird noises and it’s embarrassing. He sounds so desperate!

It takes him too quick and then he releases the tension in Jongin hyung’s mouth. Panting while crying against the bed, Kyungsoo tries to open his eyes and he finds his older boyfriend licking his lips as if he had just an ice cream.

“Delicious.”

Kyungsoo whines loudly, he can’t believe that his boyfriend has swallowed his come down his throat.

Jongin laughs at him.

“Did you like it?”

The younger boy pouts but nods nonetheless, because it does feel so freaking amazing. It’s weird but he wants more.

“Hyung, it’s unfair,” Kyungsoo grumbles into the bed, burying half of his face against the fluff. Jongin hyung towers over his, tilting his head questioningly.

“What is it?”

“You still have your… pants and I’m like this,” he whispers softly. He wants to see his older boyfriend as well!

Jongin pulls at the string of the pajama pants he wears, dragging it down to his knees. Kyungsoo peeks from between his hands and he almost moans at the sight of the big tent in Jongin hyung’s boxers.

“Should I take this off, too?” Jongin teases, playfully asking while pointing to his boxers. Kyungsoo surprisingly nods at it and Jongin gulps nervously before pulling his boxers down and gets naked as well.

He grunts when their naked skin brushes. Kyungsoo accommodates him in between his legs again and Jongin is not sure he could hold back.

“Kyungsoo, look at me.” He cups his red cheeks and pecks his lips. The young boy hums questioningly.

“What do you want next?”

“I, I don’t know. Something new, like, um, I just want m-more,” he mutters.

Jongin takes a sharp intake of breath before getting onto a comfortable position on his knees, still towering over him. Maybe he could do some more things to his little boyfriend without going full course. He should let Kyungsoo adjusts first before sticking his dick in him.

His eyes catch the sight of the oil bottle lying beside his little boyfriend and he grabs it. Yeah, this can do.

Pouring the oil into his palms, he half bends his boyfriend and reaches down to his bum.

“Stop me, okay?”

Kyungsoo blinks and nods, not really getting what he is going to do. But when he feels a finger traces along his anal, he gasps loudly.

“H-Hyung?!”

“It’s going to be hurt if you tensed, baby,”

A finger slips into him and both of them groan; one from the tightness and one from the weirdness.

“…hyung, it’s weird,” he chews on his bottom lip.

Jongin hums; gritting his teeth because his boyfriend is so warm inside and he couldn’t help but imagines how it will feel when it’s his cock instead of his fingers.

He lowers himself more, rubbing their cocks together and he moans. Fuck, this is so arousing.

Kyungsoo whimpers at that, it’s weird but feels a bit good. He doesn’t expect a second finger though and it takes him surprise, tensing a little and grabbing onto the older male’s broad shoulder.

“Okay?” Jongin asks him, earning a hesitant nod.

The older male moves his wrist, glad that the oil is making the movement slippery or else Kyungsoo could be in great pain. He peppers kisses along his face, pecking his gasping mouth.

The third finger makes the younger boy mewls in the mix of pain and something else. Jongin tries to fasten his hand while he rubs himself against Kyungsoo’s slowly hardening little cock. He is so hard now it fucking hurts.

Kyungsoo screams when Jongin hyung’s fingers poke something inside that makes him sees flashes of blinding white and he could feel himself trembles. It’s so good!

“Hyung, hyung, nggh! Ah, ah, it’s- oh!” He couldn’t help but to moan, as his hands try to find purchase on Jongin hyung’s back but fails since it’s slippery and he opts on digging his nails into the skin instead.

Jongin groans, finally, he thinks. He rubs his crotch against the boy’s underneath him while fastening his wrist, moving in and out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The pair is moaning softly from the new found pleasure. There are tears running down Kyungsoo’s cheeks, he feels like exploding from the good feeling, while Jongin is still trying so hard from the urge to just push past the warm entrance and bury his dick there.

Kyungsoo comes with a scream, cum painting his chest while Jongin joins him in a few more seconds, with thick white liquid spurting out and mixes with the other’s.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Breathing heavily, Kyungsoo feels the fingers leave him and he could feel the slight burn on his bottom but he could care less. He wants to cuddle right now. They have just past another stage of intimacy and he feels so freaking happy.

“Hyung, cuddle,” he whines softly, closing his eyes. He could hear chuckle before Jongin hyung mutters a quick ‘wait a sec’ and then the bed feels light when he gets up.

He starts dozing off when he feels towel wiping his belly. Kyungsoo is too comfortable to open his eyes and he keeps them close, only humming softly.

Jongin hyung puts back his underwear before the blanket is thrown over him and Kyungsoo gets his cuddly boyfriend back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin grunts when he hears the doorbell rings. His little boyfriend is awake and shifting around in the bed. With a sigh, Jongin grabs his pajama pants and pulls it up, not putting anything else before dragging himself out with a yawn.

There stood two boys in front of the door with surprised faces and Jongin couldn’t even comprehend who they are.

His little boyfriend pads around before showing up with a large shirt hanging on his shoulder, showing too much skin (Jongin growls internally, that skin is his to see) and rubbing his eyes cutely, while asking, “Hyung, do you see my pants…?”

 

 

 

 

“Oh wow.” Sehun whistles while Chanyeol fidgets on his feet.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo realizes the voice and when he finds his best friends are staring at him, he shrieks and runs to hide behind his Jongin hyung.

“Uh. M-Morning?”

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Warning: Mature content ahead.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo tightens his hold around Jongin hyung’s waist, burying his face into the other’s bare back as he tries to hide from his two best friends. He can’t believe they see him in this condition!

“Soo, hey,” Jongin hyung pokes his arm and he shakes his head against the back.

He hears Jongin hyung sighs in amusement before letting the two young boys enter the apartment, telling them to sit down while he heads towards the kitchen with his little boyfriend still clinging onto him and waddling like a penguin.

“Come on. Your friends are here.” He coos at him.

After a minute of refusing, Jongin hyung finally pries those lithe arms off his bare torso and smiles amusedly at him.

“Why are you acting like this?”

“It’s embarrassing for them to see me like this…” He pouts, face flushed red and fingers fidgety.

“Why is it embarrassing?” Jongin hyung cups his cheeks and pecks his forehead. Kyungsoo grumbles under his breath, pressing his face against the bare chest.

“We just… talked about things like this yesterday…”

Jongin hyung chuckles.

“You boys talked about naughty things?”

“S-S-Sehun started it!” He stomps his foot.

Laughing softly, Jongin hyung leans back and frees himself from the clingy boyfriend.

“You have to face them anytime soon. Go change into something and entertain them.” He winks, pushing the younger boy back into the bedroom before he walks back to the kitchen to start his coffee.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you think they did it?” Sehun whispers, nudging Chanyeol on his arm. His tall friend is still blushing by now and he rolls his eyes.

“Stop imagining Baekhyun or you will pop a boner.”

Chanyeol chokes on his saliva.

“I-I’m not!!”

“Yeah, and pigs can fly.” Sehun retorts, face straight and blank.

Chanyeol sighs and throws his hands in the air, giving up. Sehun grins.

“I know it! Anyway, did you see that Soo doesn’t wear any pants? And he is wearing that big shirt which I’m sure doesn’t belong to him? What do you think they did last night?”

“Hun, why are you being so pervert?” Chanyeol groans into his palms.

Sehun throws him a dirty look.

“I’m sorry but I’m not the one imagining a naked boyfriend in his bed and ice cream on his skin.”

“T-T-That was just a onetime thing!!! And it was a d-d-dream!!!”

“Whatever, Chan. You and I know you imagine it sometimes.”

Chanyeol pouts at him, yet Sehun doesn’t mind it and keeps on asking his comments about whether their short best friend has done the deed with his older boyfriend or not.

“I think they did something.” Sehun hums, a knowing smirk on his lips.

It makes Chanyeol groans because imagining your best friend being intimate with his boyfriend is not something you would want in your brain.

“You can’t be so sure, Oh Sehun!”

“Hey, I’m sure about that. In case you have not noticed—I’m sure you don’t but whatever—I can see nails marks on that Jongin hyung’s back! Oho, I can’t guess that Soo is a kinky little one!”

He ignores the groan from Chanyeol.

“Let’s see if Soo did limp…”

“Oh Sehun!” Chanyeol grunts into his hands. Again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo walks back into the living room, pouting still and now already clad in his favorite sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans.

He whines at the stare his two best friends give him and wonders what it is in their mind.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asks, stomping his foot down before slowly sitting down on the couch.

His best friends keep on staring at him.

“We need to talk later.” Sehun winks.

Kyungsoo grunts under his breath, cheeks heating up and puffed in annoyance. He is about to retort when Jongin hyung’s voice comes closer and gets louder on each step he takes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yes. How about the construction? Have you gone to the site?” He mutters into his phone with his business tone and Kyungsoo mewls happily at how attractive his boyfriend is. Minseok hyung has never sounded this cool (oops, don’t tell him that).

“No, I’ll be going with you then. Schedule a journey tomorrow. Get the papers ready in ten minutes.” He keeps talking, unaware of the stare from three young boys as he tries to button his shirt up with one hand.

Kyungsoo silently makes his way towards him and helps him with his buttons, getting a quick smile from Jongin hyung.

His friends keep on staring at him.

“Make an appointment with the Lee. We need to make it quick before we lose the deal. Alright, I will be there in ten minutes.”

He hangs up the call and gathers his boyfriend in his arms, kissing his lips softly.

“I should be going now, baby. I’m sorry I can’t have breakfast with you but you can use the card in the drawer, just buy anything that you want.”

Kyungsoo nods with a smile. “Don’t worry about me, hyung. You should get something to eat on your way and don’t ever skip lunch! I will check on you!”

Jongin hyung laughs and rubs their nose together.

“Okay. I promise. I have to go now.”

“Be careful, hyung. I love you!” He mutters, pecking his cheek while standing on his tip toes.

“Love you, too. Have fun with your friends. Call me if you needed something.”

Jongin hyung nods at the two boys in the living room before making his way towards the door. Kyungsoo helps him wears his coat before waving bye to him and watches him disappears into the elevator.

Kyungsoo sighs with a smile. He can’t help but to fall in love even more with his boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wow.” Sehun speaks from behind and Kyungsoo jolts up in surprise, seeming to forget their presence in the span of five minutes.

“You surprise me!” He whines, closing the door and making his way to the living room.

His two friends follow him around and they sit silently in the living room.

“You act like his wife.” Sehun starts after a while, staring at his reaction. Kyungsoo blushes and fiddles with the long sleeves of his sweater, suddenly not feeling of wanting to expose his fingers and instead pulling his sleeves down to cover them.

“I-I’m a boy and I should be his husband, not his wife!” He hisses, but the smile on his face says otherwise.

Sehun pays no attention to his reply because his eyes have locked onto the obvious bite marks on his friend’s neck. He grins.

“You are no longer virgin?” He questions bluntly, making Kyungsoo yelps in surprise and Chanyeol looks like he needs help with breathing.

“W-W-What are you talking a-about?”

“You have marks all over your neck.”

Kyungsoo lifts his arms and quickly covers his neck, glancing away from Sehun’s gaze.

“How does it feel like? Having sex?” Sehun leans closer, seeming excited.

His shorter friend is blushing red by now and shaking his head.

“W-We did not!”

“But you limp while you walk. And you hiss when you sit.”

Kyungsoo whimpers in embarrassment.

“Since when are you being so observant?”

“Since I know you are heading towards maturity too quick.” He replies.

Chanyeol breaks their banter with a breathy, “Can I have a glass of water, please?” and face red as if he had ran a marathon.

Kyungsoo nods, skipping towards the kitchen to avoid any other question, but Sehun follows him around like a good pet.

“Come on, Soo. You can tell us.”

“We did not have sex!” He deadpans, pushing the water into Chanyeol’s hand.

Sehun gives him an unamused look.

“So?”

Kyungsoo stops, trying to find a way out of this conversation but he could never win over Sehun. With a loud whine and a sigh, he gives up.

“We didn’t do it… but we might have done something close to it…” He blushes, suddenly feeling so bare with two pairs of eyes locked onto him. He runs towards the freezer and opens it, sticking his head in to cool down.

“What did you two do?” Chanyeol questions and Kyungsoo grips onto the frozen ice cream tub inside the freezer, trying to calm himself. Why does Chanyeol being so nosey too?

“We… This is so embarrassing! Can’t we talk about anything else?” He glares at the two, grabbing the package of sausages and a couple of eggs before making his way to the stove.

“We need to know!” Both of them say in unison.

Kyungsoo backs away in fear because his friends are being so excited about his sex life. He glances around.

“It was… i-it was, um, so g-good. I mean, it was so embarrassing! And awkward for me!” He wails, suddenly remembering his moaning state last night.

“Why? What did he do?”

“He… Jongin hyung had my, my, um, my penis in his mouth! That was so embarrassing!” He whisper-screams, cracking the eggs into the pan.

“Wow…” Both of them whisper.

“Yeah, wow! And I was so unprofessional! I was moaning so loud and did you know I beg him? God, it was so, ugh, am I being so slutty?”

“What else? You can’t be limping just because he gave you a blowjob, right?” Sehun ignores him.

“He had… his fingers inside of me. It was so, so, so unbelievably amazing!” He starts to blabber, forgetting his previous embarrassment while scrambling the eggs in the pan.

Both his friends have sat down on the kitchen counter, grinning (and blushing for Chanyeol) while listening to their friend’s sex escapades. They are happy though because Kyungsoo has been so in love with his boyfriend and now the two could step further and being intimate.

“Gosh, Jongin hyung is so big, like… he is twice my size! Damn it, is it going to fit in me? Ugh, I can’t imagine it!”

He places his plate down on the kitchen counter and grabs three spoons, before they dig in the quick breakfast. They always share their food so it’s kind of normal to eat without being told to.

“Anyway,” Kyungsoo finally remembers, gulping down the food in his mouth, “why are you two here?”

Chanyeol flicks his fingers as if he had just remembered it as well.

“That’s it! We are starting classes tomorrow! I’m curious about the class schedule.” Chanyeol speaks against his spoon.

Kyungsoo hums, pushing the bigger piece of sausage towards Sehun.

“Can we go see the schedule today? They said it will be up a day before class starts, right?”

“Yeah. Want to go see it?” Sehun offers, picking the kimchi from the small container box.

“Sure. Anyway, Chan.” Kyungsoo draws his attention back to Chanyeol who is cutting the sausages into small pieces.

“Mmh?”

“Is Baekhyun your boyfriend yet?” He asks, grinning.

Chanyeol chokes on his scrambled eggs, coughing quickly. Sehun rolls his eyes.

“Y-Yeah.” He seems flustered, biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling.

Kyungsoo squeals, making a self-congratulatory dance on his seat.

“He almost cried.” Chanyeol says with a chuckle, before continuing, “When I met him in the park, I directly asked him to be my boyfriend and he got silent that I was panicking. But then he sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his fists, he was so cute, and told me that he wondered when I would ask him to be my boyfriend.”

“Awww…” Kyungsoo grips onto his spoon while cooing at the story. Sehun chuckles, feeling happy for his friend.

“And he kissed me when I took him back to his dorm room. He told me to have a good night sleep before he hugged me tight, whispering ‘Good night, Channie’. I couldn’t sleep well last night.” Chanyeol whispers, having a dreamy stare in his eyes.

Kyungsoo smiles, taking the now empty plate into the sink and makes a mental note to wash it later.

“Come on! I want to meet that boyfriend of yours, Chan!”

Chanyeol seems to be excited at the mention of meeting his boyfriend and he stands up almost immediately, if not for Sehun pushing him away from knocking his head against the low hanging lamp just above the kitchen counter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They see their schedule and Kyungsoo pouts because he has three different classes with his friends. Chanyeol has two same classes with his boyfriend which makes him completely happy and Sehun is… just being Sehun.

“What should I do without you two? I wouldn’t be able to talk to anybody!” Kyungsoo stomps his foot.

Chanyeol pats his head. “At least one of them has Baekhyun in it. You can talk to him.”

“What about the other two? I don’t know anyone!”

“Then find new friends, Soo. I’m sure people wouldn’t reject a cute guy like you to be their friend.” Sehun teases him. Kyungsoo pouts, crossing his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol takes him to their dorm and Kyungsoo glances around in awe at the medium sized room his two best friends are staying in.

“This is so cool! Where’s Baekhyun’s room? I want to meet him!”

Sehun snickers when Chanyeol easily takes them over to four rooms away from theirs. He knocks onto the door, seeming to adjust his clothes and Kyungsoo giggles behind his palm.

“Yes?”

“Baek!” Chanyeol’s eyes twinkle at the sight of his boyfriend.

The boy grins at him, eyes squeezed at the corner and greets him.

“Hello, Sehun and Kyungsoo! Would you like to come in?” He greets them, stepping aside to let them enter.

“Where’s your roommate, Baek?” Chanyeol asks, looking around.

“He is out with his girlfriend and I have the room all for myself until night!” He laughs and Chanyeol can’t seem to hold back because he steps closer to him and kisses his smiling lips softly.

Kyungsoo squeals at the sight while Sehun fakes a barf at the public display attention.

“S-Sorry.” Chanyeol steps back, rubbing awkwardly at his neck. His boyfriend blushes at the sudden kiss and he fidgets on his feet.

“I-It’s fine.”

“Naww, don’t be awkward, you two!” Kyungsoo giggles, pulling them to sit down side by side while he looks around.

They end up chatting for a few hours before Kyungsoo manages to seal another friendship with the boy and he gets back to the apartment in happiness, waving by towards his two best friends and one new friend who insist on accompanying him home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo sits on his bed at night, laptop on and he is browsing on something when Sehun’s chat pops up at the side of his desktop.

_See this._

And he gives him a link to a video. Feeling curious, Kyungsoo loads the video before he shrieks in surprise, face red and eyes closed tight.

“OH SEHUN!” He screams into the phone after quickly closing the video and dialing his friend’s number, hearing the satisfied laugh from the other line.

“Do you like it, Soo?” He laughs again.

Kyungsoo pouts, still feeling embarrassed.

“How dare you?”

“Why? It’s in our nature to watch it! You should watch it till the end, it’s entertaining!” Sehun mutters amusedly.

“But it’s porn!” Kyungsoo whispers into the phone, fearing of someone hearing him while he could just scream to his heart content in the empty apartment.

“Why not? You keep saying you are not a kid. You should try watching porn sometimes. To help you with lessons before having your Jongin hyung’s penis up into your ass!”

Kyungsoo hangs up the call and buries it under the pillow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Well.

He is kind of curious about porn.

No one’s here, so he could watch a bit, right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

With a new found brave, Kyungsoo reload the previous link and lowers the volume.

 

 

 

 

It’s… hot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo watches the males in the video, fisting their erection while locking lips. They even do the same thing Jongin hyung did to him yesterday; about penis and mouth. And then he watches them grunting, one male pushing his erection inside the other male and they both fuck fast and hard.

He whimpers, feeling his own penis slowly curving up and that he is sweating by now. His nipples get hard and get rubbed against the big loose pajama top he is wearing.

“What should I do?” He mutters, seeing the tent in his short pajama pants.

What else? Relieve himself, of course.

He closes down the lid of his laptop, putting it onto the bedside table before panicking a little. He should be calm because no one would be seeing him doing this; Jongin hyung is staying at his own house tonight because of his works.

He has the apartment all for himself.

Touching himself won’t hurt, right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo slips his hand into his pants, teeth digging into his lip as he touches his penis. He imagines himself and Jongin hyung as the characters in the video just now and he whimpers when his erection does a twitch.

He bucks his hips into his fist, mewling softly because the image of Jongin hyung’s mouth around his cock comes into his mind.

“Hyung,” he whispers, dragging his pants down his ankles with his other hand.

His pajama top starts to get damp from all his sweat and he considers of taking it off, but he is still too shy.

He still can’t believe he is doing this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His phone rings and Kyungsoo jolts in surprise, heart beating so fast and brain panicking.

Should he answer or just pretend to be asleep? But it’s coming from—

Jongin hyung!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath before grabbing the pillow to cover his bare crotch, feeling uncomfortable at the friction.

“H-Hello?” His voice cracks in the end.

“Soo?” Jongin hyung mutters into the phone. Kyungsoo bites his lip because Jongin hyung sounds so tired but his voice is so sexy.

“H-Hi, hyung.”

“You okay? You sound breathless. What are you doing?”

“I-I, uh, I, I’m not d-doing anything!!” He quickly says.

“Soo.” Jongin hyung says, voice low as he demands for an answer.

“I-I’m not doin –”

“Do Kyungsoo. What. Are. You. Doing.” He hisses into the phone and Kyungsoo should be scared but instead, he does the thing he fears the most.

He moans.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“…soo? Where are you right now?” He sounds panicked.

“H-Home,”

“What are you doing just now?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ah, screw with it!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo whimpers into the phone.

“H-Hyung, nggh,”

“K-Kyungsoo?! What are you doing?” Jongin hyung mutters questioningly. There’s sound of shifting coming from him.

“I-I was… watching p-porn from Sehun, ahh,” Kyungsoo whispers, admitting it in embarrassment as he feels his erection twitches again.

He hears silent as Jongin hyung says nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“H-Hyung?”

“Are you touching yourself right now?” He questions, voice low and heavy. Kyungsoo nods, whimpering into the phone.

“Put the call on loudspeaker, Soo. Get naked.” He commands.

“B-But, hyung –”

“I’m naked, too. And I’m imagining you.” Jongin hyung says, followed by a groan.

Kyungsoo shudders, obeying to the order of throwing his shirt away and putting the phone on the loudspeaker in front of him.

“Are you hard, Kyungsoo? You want to come? Tell me what do you want, baby.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I-I want to come, hyung. I want your hand to touch m-me,” he hiccups, feeling so dirty to even think that way.

Jongin hyung breathes heavily and Kyungsoo grips onto his penis, rubbing his palms up and down.

“Hyung, hyung, oh, Jongin hyung, mmhm,”

“Touch yourself for hyung. Play with your balls. Rub your cock. That’s right.”

He obeys to every order and whimpers loudly.

“Touch your nipple, too. Imagine it as my hand.” Jongin hyung tells him, breathe ragged from the other line.

“Hyung, ah, ah, nggh, so close, ahnnn!” He yelps when he pinches his own nipple.

“Be a good boy and come for hyung, baby,”

“Yes, yes, oooohhh!” He trembles, fastening his wrist as he runs his thumb over his sensitive slit, moaning into his shoulder.

He comes spurting into his palm; wrist sore and nipples red from all the pinching. Panting harshly, he hears the distant sound of something spurting from the other line, followed by a low groan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin hyung says nothing to him as they both calm down from their orgasm. Kyungsoo grabs the tissues as he wipes his palm, wincing at the sticky liquid, eww.

“You naughty boy.”

Kyungsoo stops wiping his tummy when Jongin hyung speaks. He whimpers in embarrassment as realization hits him. They just did a quick phone sex.

“Uhh,”

“I can’t wait until I get my hands on you, baby,” Jongin hyung whispers sultrily, making him blushes in red.

“T-Too bad that,” he tries to act tough, “that you won’t be seeing me for a week!”

Jongin hyung sighs.

“Yeah, too bad. I’m sorry that I can’t support you on your first class and that I can’t –”

“No, hyung, it’s okay. Your work is more important.” He whispers while settling on top of the pillows, not caring that he is still naked.

“Nothing is more important than you, Kyungsoo.”

The sentence makes the younger boy squeals internally and he can feel his heart beats so fast that it hurts.

“I love you, hyung.” He mutters, smiling to himself.

“I love you, too. Go to sleep, you sound sleepy.”

“Alright. You also need sleep, hyung. You have morning flight tomorrow.” He whispers, eyes slowly closing.

“Sure. I’ll see you in a week. Be good, okay? Call me if anything happened, or at least call Minseok.”

“Okay. Good night, Jongin hyung.”

“Night, baby.”

Kyungsoo yawns, pulling the covers on top of him, ignoring the fact that he is still naked.

 


	17. Chapter 17

“So, are you ready for your first class?” Sehun nudges him softly. Kyungsoo grins and nods his head.

“Of course! Let’s go!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The morning he wakes up and realizes that it’s his first day in college; Kyungsoo jumps out of the bed and runs himself a cold shower to erase any trace of sleep from him. He is quite excited and nervous about this, but he is sure he could make it.

He fixes himself a quick breakfast of cereal because he is too giddy to even cook something heavy. With his new shirt and a pair of his favorite jeans, Kyungsoo makes his way out of the apartment and crosses the street.

There’s a text message from Jongin hyung: _Good morning, baby. I will be on my flight soon. Do well. Love you._

Kyungsoo giggles as he walks along the street as he types his reply which consists of: _Good morning, hyung! Have a safe flight and call me when you have landed! I’m going to miss you so much! I love you! ♥_

He sees Sehun and Chanyeol, together with Baekhyun, waiting for him on the front gate. He runs over to them and greets them with a wide smile, whining when he gets a handful of pinches on his chubby cheeks from the three boys.

It’s their first class ever and Kyungsoo’s in delight because he has Chanyeol and Sehun together with him and they sit on the third row.

“I’m quite nervous!” He whispers into Sehun’s ear, clutching onto his arm. Sehun pats his head and nods, muttering a soft ‘don’t worry’.

The lecture goes on for a long time but Kyungsoo barely realizes it and without he knows it, they have finished their first class. He feels so giddy and jumps around his friends.

Chanyeol has to grab him on his shoulder to calm him down and Sehun holds his hand tight to prevent him from running along the hallway.

“Seriously. What’s wrong with you?” Sehun questions, poking his cheek.

Kyungsoo grins, “Just feeling excited, I guess! I feel like we are no longer kids!”

He gets a snort from Sehun and he greets Baekhyun when they find him coming out of his own class.

Their first college day is over and they decide to hang out on their newest favorite place; the café where Kyungsoo loves their milkshake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He gets into the booth and pulls Sehun to sit beside him, giving the newest couple to sit together across them. It’s time to ogle the love birds.

It’s cute to watch them interact; Chanyeol with his awkward gestures and Baekhyun with his adorable movement.

Kyungsoo ends up snickering behind his palms with Sehun as they watch the two in front of them whispering and then blushing before sharing two slices of cheesecake.

“You two are so cute!” Kyungsoo coos at them. Chanyeol jolts up in surprise, almost spilling his latte if not for Sehun’s quick hands steadying the cup.

“Ah. I miss Jongin hyu—oh I forget about his flight!” He whines, pulling out his phone from his bag and finds three text messages and two missed calls.

 

 

 

_I have arrived, Soo. How was your first class?_

 

 

 

_Kyungsoo? Your class hasn’t finished yet? Call me when you are finished._

 

 

 

_Soo? Are you okay? Please answer my call! Should I fly back now?_

 

 

 

With a soft shriek, Kyungsoo dials his boyfriend’s numbers and the first ring hasn’t even ended yet Jongin hyung’s voice comes ringing into his ear.

“Kyungsoo?!”

“Hyung! I’m sorry; my phone is in my bag!” He cries.

“You okay? Nothing happened? Should I go to the airport again?”

“No, no! Stay at where you are, hyung! I’m fine, just forget. Sorry~” He whines into the phone, unaware of three pairs of eyes staring at him.

“Where are you right now?”

“I’m at the café with Sehun, Chanyeol, and his boyfriend! First day has ended and let me tell you, hyung, it’s amazing!” Kyungsoo grins, biting down onto the straw of his milkshake.

“It’s good to know that. I’m at the hotel right now. Will go to the construction in an hour. I miss you so much already.” Jongin hyung grumbles into the phone, making him blushes and fiddles with his fingers.

“I know. I miss you, too, hyung…” Kyungsoo murmurs lowly, felling melancholy for not having his hyung by his side to hug him and warm his body.

“I’m going to fly back if I couldn’t hold it back anymore –”

“No, hyung! Don’t waste any money!” Kyungsoo hisses, pouting.

“…alright. But promise me to call when you need something, okay?”

“Yes~”

“Okay. Have fun, baby. I’ll call you later. I love you.”

Kyungsoo giggles. “I love you, too, Jongin hyung! Bye!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as he hangs up the call, he hears a cooing sound from across the table. Baekhyun smiles at him, cooing at his conversation with his boyfriend.

“You and your boyfriend are so cute, Kyungsoo.” He mumbles.

Chanyeol sends him an amused stare while Sehun is faking a barf beside him. Realization hits him as they all seem to hear his lovely conversation with Jongin hyung and he whimpers, glancing down to hide his red face.

“Aww, don’t be shy,” Baekhyun grins, gripping onto his hand.

Kyungsoo pouts at them.

“You are all so bad.”

“Your fault for being so cute.” Sehun and Chanyeol say in unison before high-fiving each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His second day of university life goes just as normal as the first one. Kyungsoo greets his boyfriend with sweet talks on the phone and cute text messages on their spare time.

The third day is a bit different for Kyungsoo because he gets no one he knows in his class.

Pouting behind his book, Kyungsoo settles on his seat while looking around with wide eyes darting here and there. Chanyeol and Sehun are also not in the same class and but the tall boy gets his boyfriend in his class. The three of them get separated so far and Kyungsoo feels so empty for not having someone to talk to in the class.

It’s not fair! He has no one beside him!

This is going to be the most boring class ever –

 

 

 

 

“Is this seat empty?”

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo looks up when a soft sound resounds from beside him and he finds a boy asking him with a smile.

“Uh, yes. You can sit here.” Kyungsoo replies timidly because he is never too good with strangers.

The boy mutters a soft ‘thanks’ to him before sitting down beside him and puts his bag up onto the desk. Kyungsoo shifts on his seat and unconsciously moves a bit further from him. The other sends Kyungsoo a quick glance and smiles at him.

“I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable. Let me find another seat.”

Kyungsoo looks up with wide eyes.

“No! I-It’s not your fault! Don’t move away!” He exclaims, stopping the boy beside him.

The boy blinks in surprise before breaking into a soft laugh, his lips curling up. Kyungsoo blushes at the thought of bursting out.

“Um, sorry about that. I’m not good with strangers,” Kyungsoo mutters lowly, face red in embarrassment.

“Nah, it’s okay. I’m not good as well, so let’s just learn how to deal with strangers together, okay?” The boy smiles genuinely at him and Kyungsoo finds himself smiling back to him, before nodding his head in agreement.

“Oh, how rude of me! I haven’t even introduced myself! My name’s Do Kyungsoo!” He offers a handshake towards the boy, who in turn smiles widely at him and grabs his hand in a polite handshake.

“I’m Kim Jongdae. Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo-ssi.” He states softly and Kyungsoo feels himself flying away; because he has made a new friend all by himself!

“It’s also nice to meet you, Jongdae-ssi!” Kyungsoo grins widely, shaking his hand a bit too excited and resulting on his new friend to laugh at his excitement.

“You are so happy. I heard this subject will be boring.”

Kyungsoo freezes and scrunches his nose up in disbelief. “What? Are you sure? Oh no…”

His new friend, Jongdae, laughs at him and shrugs. “Well, that’s what people are saying. Let’s just find out by our own.”

Kyungsoo laughs and nods, moving to grab his book when the professor enters the lecture room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How’s your class?” Sehun asks him as soon as he meets him at the café. Kyungsoo giggles and squishes himself against Sehun’s side to warm himself up.

“It’s amazing! I never know music composing subject could be that fun!” He speaks with eyes twinkling in amazement, stopping to thank Baekhyun when he is handed his favorite milkshake.

“It’s surprising. No talks about how boring it was because you had no one to talk to?” Chanyeol speaks up from across him.

Kyungsoo makes a sound and shakes his index finger to tell him that ‘no, no’.

“Guess what? I made a new friend!”

“You did?” Sehun and Chanyeol say together with wide eyes. Baekhyun blinks at them.

“Yes! Don’t you feel proud of me?” Kyungsoo sighs in happiness of his achievement, because as far as they know, those two tall friends of his were the one coming up to him and played with him years ago while he was crouching down at the corner of the play room.

“Oh, wow. I… I don’t know what to say,” Chanyeol breathes, feeling surprised and also proud to see his friend growing more confident and mature.

Sehun fakes a sob and wipes the nonexistent tears away from his eyes. “Our Soo has grown up already and the next thing we know, he will be leaving us and find his own happiness.”

Kyungsoo snorts and hits him on the arm, muttering ‘stupid’ to him. Sehun sticks his tongue playfully before pushing him away from clinging on him. Kyungsoo giggles before pressing himself up to Sehun just to annoy him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the next day, Kyungsoo finds himself sitting together with Baekhyun at the third row in the class while waiting for the lesson to start. They are currently chatting about how they are going to deal with this music history when someone taps on his shoulder.

Glancing around, Kyungsoo gasps in surprise before a smile curls up on his lips.

“Jongdae-ssi! You are in this class, too!” He exclaims, unconsciously scooting away to give his new friend a spot.

Baekhyun blinks questioningly while putting a polite smile on his face.

“Baek, Baek! This is the new friend I told you guys yesterday! His name is Jongdae!” Kyungsoo shakes Baekhyun on his arm excitedly while introducing the two to each other.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Baekhyun.” He greets politely, giving a small bow while smiling at the stranger.

“Hey. I hope you don’t mind me sitting here with you two,” the new boy sends them an apologetic smile, which the two of them shake off quickly.

“No, no, it’s fine. The more the merrier,” Baekhyun says to him.

Kyungsoo giggles behind his palms, thinking how this class couldn’t be more interesting than this with his two friends with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The stir fry is done. The desserts are in the fridge. The rice is perfectly cooked. The meats are sizzling on the pan. The soup is still boiling.

Kyungsoo wipes his damp hands on the apron while admiring his work.

Jongin hyung is coming back today and will be here for dinner in less than ten minutes. He just couldn’t wait to see him! Kyungsoo misses him so much for not seeing him in a week.

The smell of the marinated meats is entering his nose and Kyungsoo grins while flipping them. Just a few more minutes before it will be done.

 

 

 

 

 

 

His days have been relatively well. He made a new friend and the lessons are simply fit for his brain. Kyungsoo sighs in relief because even though he is smart, he doesn’t like to think too hard.

Turning off the stove, Kyungsoo scoops the meats into the big plate and delicately places it down on the table.

The only thing missing in this dining room is Jongin hyung.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Should I call him…?” Kyungsoo mumbles while taking off the apron, eyes locked onto the clock hanging on the wall.

He is about to reach for his phone on top of the coffee table when suddenly the front door does a click. Kyungsoo scrambles with his little feet, stumbling over a few work books on the floor and manages to not get himself hurt just in time Jongin hyung steps in.

“Jongin hyung!” He squeaks, throwing himself to his boyfriend and snuggling onto his chest. Oh God, he misses him so much.

There are warm palms cradling his tiny body even closer and Kyungsoo whimpers in delight. He misses being in his boyfriend’s embrace and now he has him back, he won’t let a second to go wasted.

“I’m back.” Jongin hyung mutters against his hair and Kyungsoo nods.

“Welcome back, hyung. I miss you so much!” He squeals when Jongin hyung steps back from the hug.

Familiar rough palms hold onto his chubby cheeks before a soft kiss is pressed on his lips. Kyungsoo closes his eyes even when Jongin hyung has stepped back from the fleeting kiss on his mouth.

“Is it just me or you do become more beautiful in a week?” Jongin hyung speaks, followed by a chuckle as he runs his thumbs over the soft cheeks.

Kyungsoo chews on his bottom lip and his face flushes in embarrassment. Screw Jongin hyung and his cheesy words.

“Stop biting it,” Jongin hyung says while peeling his bottom lip out of his teeth before continuing with, “Your lips are mine to bite.”

He kisses his mouth and Kyungsoo mewls in delight, standing on his tippy toes while wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin hyung’s lips… they are still so warm and soft and sweet and addicting.

Kyungsoo gasps for air, opening his mouth and welcoming Jongin hyung’s tongue to slither inside. He tangles his own tongue with Jongin hyung’s, eliciting a grunt from his boyfriend and they make out right by the front door.

The kiss is messy with tongues and teeth clashing just because they simply miss each other. Kyungsoo wants nothing more than to continue making out with his older boyfriend but then he remembers the food on top of the dining table. Reluctantly, he draws back, only to be followed by Jongin hyung’s lips and he ends up whimpering to stop him.

“H-Hyung, mmh, din- dinner- ah,” he yelps when Jongin hyung sucks on his upper lip. His older boyfriend takes a deep breath to calm himself before letting him go. Kyungsoo has to cling onto his jacket because he just couldn’t feel his legs. A kiss from Jongin hyung and his knees are powerless.

“Let’s finish the dinner and continue this later.” Jongin hyung whispers against his wet lips and Kyungsoo nods dazedly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The dinner goes smoothly, save for some occasional stolen kisses here and there and with them playing footsies under the table.

Just like usual, Jongin hyung praises his cooking and Kyungsoo smiles widely at that. He spews out various stories of his university life and how he made a new friend all by himself. Jongin hyung says he is very proud of him.

Once the plates and the bowls are all clean and left to be dried, Kyungsoo pushes his boyfriend into the bathroom to take a shower with the reason of him stinks. Jongin hyung playfully bites down on his button-like nose when he scrunches it up.

Kyungsoo quickly finishes whatever it is the assignment he still has before shoving all the papers and book into his bag. He wouldn’t want to care about them right now. All he wants is to cuddle with his older boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He is already curled under the covers when Jongin hyung steps back into the bedroom with pajama pants and a towel on top of his head.

“Soo?” He calls in the low level of light as his eyes has not accustomed with the darkness. The light in the bathroom is too bright and he might want to change that later. But wait, he could see Kyungsoo naked more clearly with the bright light if they happened to be taking shower together in the future.

“Hyung, come here,” Kyungsoo whispers against the pillow as he watches Jongin hyung steps closer towards the bed.

The bed dips down and the natural chocolate scent of Jongin hyung invades his nostrils. Long arms wrap around his body and Kyungsoo snuggles against the bare chest of his boyfriend.

“Are you sleepy?” His low voice asks and Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“I want to cuddle.” He whines softly. Jongin hyung laughs and his chest vibrates with the sound, sending shiver down Kyungsoo’s spine.

“Hyung, what did you do at the construction site?” He asks curiously.

Jongin hyung hugs him closer and hums. “We inspected the ongoing construction and we talked with the workers. There was a bit problem with the legal contract but now everything’s clear.”

“So you are not going to fly back there again?” Kyungsoo asks, staring up at him with his wide eyes.

Jongin hyung takes a sharp intake of breathe at the sight of his wide eyes before leaning down to whisper, “No. At least not for now.”

Kyungsoo smiles in happiness and is about to say something else when Jongin hyung closes the gap between their mouths with a kiss. His eyes automatically close and he moves his lips to follow his boyfriend’s lead.

It has been a while since the last time they kiss like this; slow, soft, languid.

Jongin hyung has a hand on his lower back to arch his body closer to his chest while his other hand holds onto the back of his neck. Kyungsoo trembles from the gentleness and he gladly parts his mouth to lick the swell of Jongin hyung’s lower lip.

He ends up crawling onto Jongin hyung’s lap as they kiss, trembling fingers fisting Jongin hyung’s damp hair. It doesn’t take a genius to understand the gesture the both of them have because with the way Kyungsoo perched up on his lap, they both know just what kind of intimacy they are looking for.

“Baby, I miss you so much,” Jongin hyung whispers against his spit-covered lips when they draw back from the intense kiss.

Kyungsoo breathes deeply, taking much air greedily into his lungs before murmuring a soft answer of, “Me, too”, then he delves back down to kiss him. His fingers crawl up, crossing the bridge of Jongin hyung’s shoulder before squeezing the flesh of his upper arms just right.

He hears a groan coming from his older boyfriend and Kyungsoo shrieks when his world is spinning and he finds himself back lying on the bed, with a dangerous looking boyfriend hovering on top of him.

“Don’t think that I have forgotten your naughty act.” Jongin hyung growls, pinning his wrists loosely against the soft surface of the covers.

Kyungsoo whimpers at the dominance; it’s not like he couldn’t release his hands from Jongin hyung’s grip, but he chooses to be submissive and play the game with his boyfriend.

“It was just a onetime thing, hyung.” He whispers lowly, breathe ragged and body squirming. Jongin hyung sends him an amused smile before leaning dangerously down, lips brushing just with the slightest contact.

“Ah, what a waste. I would like to see you do it again.”

Kyungsoo shivers and unconsciously lets out a soft moan; legs opening wide to accommodate his boyfriend in between them. Jongin hyung settles in comfortably, while running the tip of his nose along the younger boy’s jaw, liking the impact he has on him.

“You are so, so naughty, young boy.” He whispers lowly, pecking Kyungsoo on the ear and listening to the way his breathe hitches.

Kyungsoo struggles against the hold on his hands and Jongin hyung releases them, only to grab onto the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt and throwing it away.

The younger boy’s locks are sprawled in every direction as he watches his boyfriend towering above him through his half-lidded eyes. Jongin hyung takes a sharp intake of breathe before digging on his feast.

“Nnnhh…” Kyungsoo gives more access when Jongin hyung licks onto the moles he has on his neck, occasionally giving light sucks before moving down to his chest.

“…h-hyung,”

A tongue gives a slow lick on his nipple, making Kyungsoo unable to hold back the moan. He shifts around; hands gripping onto the covers tightly while arching his back to push his chest more into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Jongin hyung leans back and watches him wriggling under him. Grabbing his cheeks with both hands, he starts to talk.

“Soo, we –”

 

 

 

 

A distant sound of phone ringing pulls a frustrated whine out of Kyungsoo’s mouth. He slumps in distress as Jongin hyung gives him an apologetic look and pecks his mouth, before moving away and out of the bedroom to get his ringing phone in the living room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yeah, hello?” Jongin breathes into the phone, obviously annoyed for anyone who dares to interrupt his quality time.

“Oh, wow, is that how you greet the person doing your whole job for a week?”

“Minseok!” Jongin splutters, not expecting his friend to call him at nine in the night.

“Why are you so surprised? So, I heard you have arrived? How was the construction? Do we need to postpone it again or will everything go smoothly now?”

Screw Minseok and his work-oriented talk.

Jongin sighs, rubbing his face and ignoring the massive hard-on he is sporting down there.

“Yeah, I’m back now. The problem is finished now and I don’t think we need to postpone it. We are held back for two months and we need to finish the construction as soon as possible. There’s nothing to worry about, at least for now.” He says, walking back towards the master bedroom where his little boyfriend is waiting.

“That’s good. Anyway, where are you? Are you with Kyungsoo right now? At that place?” Minseok’s voice turns drastically stern and Jongin almost forgets just how protective his friend could be over his brother.

“Yup. Of course I would be here.” He states, rolling his eyes at the obviousness.

“Where’s Soo? I want to talk to him.” Minseok demands.

Jongin pushes the door, only to find his little boyfriend curled up under the covers, snoring adorably with that twitching nose of his.

“He falls asleep. I guess it’s not your lucky time, buddy.” He chuckles, hearing the way Minseok grumbles from the other line.

“Fine. But tell him to call me tomorrow morning.”

“Alright, alright. Bye, Seok.”

Jongin hangs up the phone before slipping under covers to pull his boyfriend close to him.

“Sleep tight, baby.” He mutters, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

Kyungsoo hums unconsciously, snuggling closer to him before snoring cutely again, much to Jongin’s delight.

 


	18. Chapter 18

It’s disappointing because for once again, Kyungsoo loses the chance to do the deed with Jongin hyung, but, well, they have all the time.

Kyungsoo peppers kisses all over Jongin hyung’s face as he tries to wake him up from the sleep because it’s already morning and the both of them can be late.

“Hyung! Hyuuungggg~!”

Jongin hyung is not waking up yet and Kyungsoo huffs in annoyance. He sits up, before crawling and settling on top of Jongin hyung by sitting down onto his thighs.

“Jongin hyung!” He shrieks, shaking his older boyfriend’s arm but to no avail, he is still not awake yet.

Kyungsoo sighs. Why his boyfriend is sleeping like a rock?

He ponders what other way he can do to wake him up. He has tried kisses and shrieks.

 

 

 

 

Two palms make contact with his bottom and Kyungsoo squeals.

“I would really love to be woken up like this, baby.” Jongin hyung says, opening an eye as he peers up onto the boy sitting on top of him.

Kyungsoo grunts, slapping a hand over Jongin hyung’s chest.

“It’s really hard to wake you up, hyung!”

Jongin hyung chuckles before he runs his hands all over the younger boy’s butt cheeks, relishing in the softness. Kyungsoo scrunches up his nose.

“Hyu –”

“Baby, I have a morning wood.”

Kyungsoo looks down and finds the huge thing poking under him. With a shriek, he jolts away and scrambles to the end of the bed.

Jongin hyung stares at him amusedly.

“You want to do it so bad but now look at you, running away from a morning wood.”

Kyungsoo feels his face burns in embarrassment.

“W-Well, not so early in the morning!”

The older male clicks his tongue.

“I can just stare at you and get off, baby.” He runs his hand to the front of his boxers and grunts.

Kyungsoo shrieks and runs into the bathroom.

“No dirty-dirty in the morning! We are going to be late!”

Jongin hyung laughs at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As per usual, Kyungsoo flips another layer of perfectly round of pancake when Jongin hyung comes into the kitchen looking all chic and handsome.

“So handsome my hyung!” Kyungsoo squeals in delight as he stares shamelessly.

Jongin hyung poses like a model before he scoops the younger boy by his waist and steals a kiss from his lips.

“So beautiful my baby.”

Kyungsoo mewls in embarrassment and he giggles when his older boyfriend gives him a loud smooch on his cheek.

The breakfast is spent with kisses and giggles (plus a round of heavy make out) before finally Kyungsoo sits calmly in the passenger seat as Jongin hyung pulls out of the parking space.

“You finish before noon? Do you want to have lunch together?” Jongin hyung asks him as he drives him to his university which is very close. He still doesn’t get the way Jongin hyung is thinking sometimes.

“I have noon class, hyung. How about dinner?”

Jongin hyung frowns in disappointment.

“I have a business dinner with the Hans.”

“Oh... It’s okay, hyung, work is more important!” Kyungsoo sends him a cute smile to reassure him.

The older male shakes his head, “Nothing is more important than you, Soo.”

It makes the young boy blushes and he fiddles with his fingers, “Stop saying silly things, hyung...”

“I’m not saying silly. It’s to show my love for you.”

Kyungsoo squeals as he holds onto his own cheeks.

“Hyuuunnngggg!”

Jongin hyung laughs whole heartedly as he pulls into the front gate of the university. He parks befofe turning to his boyfriend to caress his head.

“Be good, okay? I will see you later at night. Go sleep and don’t wait for me.”

Kyungsoo unconsciously lets out a pout but he nods his head.

“Okay. Call me, hyung? I love you.” He says, leaning up to peck the older male on his cheek.

Jongin hyung smiles and shifts his head so he can press their lips together.

“Love you, too, baby. Don’t go flirt with other people.” He teases him, poking him on his nose.

Kyungsoo whines, pouting his lips.

“Shut up, hyung. I will be going now. Bye!”

As Kyungsoo scrambles down the car quickly before his boyfriend could pull him in for another kiss, he sees his friends walking out of the dorm and head towards the university.

“Hun!” He calls the one at the back and Sehun turns to him with a smile.

“Hey, Soo. Your boyfriend is glaring at me. Again.”

Kyungsoo glances at his shoulder and finds Jongin hyung is glaring daggers onto his friend. With a big pout, Kyungsoo makes a move to wave his boyfriend off so he won’t be late.

Chanyeol appears by his side, his arm enveloping Baekhyun’s shoulder intimately.

“You should put a leash on him, Soo. He is too scary for his own good.”

Kyungsoo pouts at him, “Just because Baekhyun has you in an invisible leash doesn’t mean I need to do the same.”

The tall boy splutters in shock and his short boyfriend doesn’t seem too different than him. Sehun laughs at them.

“You are so whipped, Chan. You don’t even know it.”

Chanyeol keeps muttering incoherent jumble of messy words but no one really pays any attention to him.

Kyungsoo skips on his step, with Sehun trailing behind him, as they leave the spluttering couple all by themselves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as his first class ends, Kyungsoo finds a text message from his boyfriend filled with a round of whining of boredom and missing him. It makes him giggling in delight because his older boyfriend is such a kid sometimes (most of the time actually). It makes his heart flutters in happiness and adoration because Jongin hyung has always told him that he misses him whenever they separate as much as an hour.

“Smiling by yourself again?”

Kyungsoo looks up to find Jongdae grinning amusedly at him. He slips into the seat beside him and nudges his shoulder.

“Stop smiling by yourself or you will scare people away.”

“I don’t scare you away, don’t I?”

Jongdae shrugs, “Well, that, or I might be just so brave to approach a scary person.”

It draws a giggle from Kyungsoo.

“What are you doing here alone? Where is your friend?”

“Baekhyun is in the bathroom and I’m just waiting for him- oh there he is.”

Baekhyun walks closer with a faint blush on his face.

“You are with Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo points out.

His friend blushes, shaking his head vigorously.

“Ye- I mean, no, I meet him in the bathroom.”

Kyungsoo sends him a pointed look, “And you make out with him.”

Baekhyun slaps a hand over his mouth to hide it.

“N-No, we don’t- I just- we just k-kiss a bit n-not m-much!”

Kyungsoo breaks into a laugh, “You should see your face!”

Baekhyun pouts, “Kyungsoo!” He whines.

Jongdae watches the scene with amusement written all over his face, “It has been very entertaining to watch the both of you bicker, but I need to go to my next class before I’m late for it. I’m sure the both of you have class as well.”

Baekhyun shrieks and grabs Kyungsoo by his arm, pulling him to run because their class is in the other side of the building.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo whispers as he steals a glance at the dozing professor in the middle of the dimly lit classroom.

“Yes?” Baekhyun whispers back, hoping that their voice won’t be heard in the middle of the english conversation coming from the presented video.

“How far have you gone with Chanyeol?”

“What do you mean with how far?” He asks back.

“Like, you know... Other than kissing?”

“Oh.” Baekhyun blushes and feels glad that the classroom is dim.

“Have you done it?” Kyungsoo asks curiously.

Baekhyun shakes his head, “N-No, we haven’t done anything in particular...”

“Seriously? Nothing?”

“W-Well,” Baekhyun stutters, “he... touched my bottom a few days ago...”

“Only touch? Through clothes?”

“Kyungsoo, why are you asking this?” Baekhyun hits his arm in embarrassment.

“Just answer me!” Kyungsoo whines.

The other boy nods his head shyly.

“Chanyeol is so slow.” He comments.

Baekhyun glances at him with wide eyes, “Have you... done it?”

“No,” it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to blush, “but it will happen anytime soon. I’m sure of it.”

“How are you so sure?”

“We have done something close to it a few times,” even thinking about it makes him feels warm all over.

Baekhyun is about to say something when the video ends and the classroom is lightening back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun shyly acts around Chanyeol and bless them because they are so cute. Chanyeol is so lucky.

Seeing them acting all clumsy and shy around each other makes Kyungsoo sure that the two of them won’t do it anytime soon. They will stick to kissing. Such an innocent couple.

Sehun knocks his head with his knuckle and Kyungsoo whines at him.

“Stop spacing out and get back. We need to get back to the dorm as well so you better get back now before you are left alone.”

Kyungsoo pouts and nods his head.

After waving bye to his friends, he walks back to the apartment and unlocks the empty place, with the silence greeting him.

His phone rings when he is digging into the half of his late lunch.

“Hello?” He asks in between his munches.

There is a chuckle from the other line and Kyungsoo’s eyes light up.

“Why are you eating so late?”

“Minseok hyung!” He exclaims in happiness, throwing his arms in the air.

“Are you really that happy to hear from me, Soo?”

“Of course! I miss you, hyung! It’s so lonely here alone,” he pouts as if his brother could see him.

“And to think I leave you alone there... Should I move there and live with you?”

Curse Minseok hyung and his possessiveness.

“Hyung, don’t be silly! I will be fine!”

“But you are all alone! This is the first time you are so far away from me, Soo!”

“I won’t grow up if I kept being under your care, hyung. You know it, too.”

Minseok hyung sighs, “Look at you. Talking about growing up when in fact you are still my little baby brother.”

“Hyuuunggg!!”

“No grown up boy whining, Soo.” Minseok hyung laughs.

Kyungsoo sighs and spends the noon speaking with his brother in the phone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin parks the car and sighs tiredly. Such a long day and hours without hearing to his baby’s voice has almost driven him insane. He needs him in his embrace or he will be exploding soon.

The time shows that it is nine forty-two by the time he steps into the lift. He wonders whether Kyungsoo has fallen asleep. He misses his baby so badly but he won’t disturb his sleep just because he needs a few kisses.

Even though he is tired, the day can be concluded as a good one. He has secured two contracts with big companies and then talking about the expanding of the factory during the business dinner. He has never thought he could be such a good chief executive officer.

As he presses the lock code for the apartment, he is greeted with silence and darkness. He concludes that his boyfriend has gone to the bed to sleep.

Jongin drops his coat and documents case onto the couch, ignoring them. As he unbuttons the top buttons of his dress shirt, he grabs the glass to drink the water to soothe his dry throat. He wonders what Kyungsoo has had for dinner.

Maybe he can take a quick bath before joining his baby to sleep, that is what he thinks as he makes his way to the bedroom.

But, he is surely not expecting to walk into the bedroom and to be greeted with the almost-bare back of Kyungsoo, who is sitting in the center of the bed.

“Soo?” He calls confusedly because what is Kyungsoo doing-

“Ah,” the little boy whimpers and the sound stops Jongin from moving.

What?

“Nnnnn... Ah, hah...”

What the... fuck?

Jongin walks closer as his boyfriend doesn’t seem to realize his presence yet, and he feels all blood rushes down south as he finds that his little boyfriend is jacking off.

Isn’t he the luckiest man ever?

“Baby,” he calls, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo stills, before he cautiously glances back through his shoulder.

His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are full of unshed tears.

“...h-hyung,” he whimpers.

Jongin dives low to take his lips into a hungry kiss.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Warning: Smut scene ahead.

 

 

Rough hands manhandle him down onto the bed and Kyungsoo moans into his boyfriend’s mouth as his lips are being kissed in such a harsh way. Teeth biting harshly onto his bottom lip and tongue digging in to lick every nook and every corner of his mouth. Kyungsoo feels his lips turn swollen from all the rough biting and he holds back a moan.

“What do you think you are doing?” Jongin hyung asks, eyes dark in lust.

Kyungsoo shudders, shuddering in delight and shaking his head as the answer. His older boyfriend growls threateningly at him, not liking his silent attitude. With harsh breathing, he towers over him and Kyungsoo meekly whimpers.

“You are jacking off.” Jongin hyung traces a finger along the younger boy’s jaw, stopping on his chin to tilt his head up. He locks their eyes together and simply enjoys the excitement and fear in Kyungsoo’s orbs.

“I-I’m not- ah!” Kyungsoo arches his back into the pinch he gets on his nipple. His teary eyes look up to his boyfriend who is enjoying torturing him with the sexual tension around them.

“You don’t?”

When Kyungsoo dares to nod his head, he whimpers again because there is a leg rubbing onto his hard erection. He moans in between his sobbing, clutching onto his unbuttoned pajama shirt which is hanging uselessly around his arms.

“You should have known by now that I don’t like it when you are doing something naughty, baby.” Jongin hyung says, nipping along his neck. Kyungsoo nods his head, giving up and moaning softly when a hand rubbing along his chest.

“And what do you think a naughty boy will get?”

Kyungsoo trembles.

“P-P-Punishment?” He croaks out softly.

“That’s right. Naughty boy gets punishment.” Jongin hyung says, with a smirk over his lips. Kyungsoo gasps when he is being spun around, face down and bottom up in the air. He lets out a sound of confusion and tries looking back through his shoulder, only to see the dark smile hanging on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Count for me.” Jongin hyung says lowly.

A slap lands on his butt and Kyungsoo gasps in surprise. He unconsciously scoots further from him to avoid the hit but rough hands grip onto his hips and another slap lands again onto his butt cheek.

“Don’t try to run away or I will add your punishment.” The older male threatens with a growl.

Kyungsoo sobs and nods his head, hands gripping onto the pillow while muttering, “T-Two.”

Three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

By the end of the slapping round, Kyungsoo’s butt is red with handprints and damn it, he doesn’t understand anything because he likes it. He likes the spanking.

“Hyung, please,” he sobs, pushing his ass out for more. He doesn’t know what he pleads for, he just wants more.

Jongin hyung rubs his palms over his tender ass cheeks, before spreading them apart. He stares at the pink entrance, untouched and so pure and waiting.

“What do you want?” He asks lowly, leaning closer.

“Anything,” Kyungsoo cries out, only to then gasp when something wet traces over his entrance. He chokes on his breathe, mewling in surprise when he realizes that it’s Jongin hyung’s mouth on his anal and it’s Jongin hyung’s tongue sticking inside.

His head spins from arousal and it’s surprisingly so good. His older boyfriend is sucking onto his entrance, nipping onto the rim, and lathering his insides with saliva. Kyungsoo bucks his hips down onto the single muscle spreading him, practically moving without he himself understands why. He is just following his instinct.

“Ah, ah, ah, hyung!” He whimpers out.

Jongin hyung draws back, his mouth is wet and his eyes are dark in lust. With a sudden move, he pushes two fingers in and watches his appendages get swallowed by the tight warmth. A groan escapes his mouth as he imagines his cock to be inside there. How lovely.

Kyungsoo drools onto the bed, feeling those rough fingers poking into him just like that last time. Even from fingers only he feels so good. The fingers rub inside of him, slowly spreading his anal open wider and finally poking that place that has Kyungsoo sees rainbow.

“Hyung!!” He wails, arching his back. It’s so good.

Jongin hyung pulls out his four fingers, moving on to undress himself. Kyungsoo glances back, staring at his boyfriend running his hand up and down on that… big erection. It’s so vein-y and big, the head is leaking and the shaft looks really hard and tense. A sudden fear creeps onto him upon feasting onto the sight of the erection.

“H-Hyung, is it going to fit… in me?” He whispers meekly, trying to imagine how to put the thing inside of him.

His boyfriend watches the slight fear in his eyes and with a reassuring smile, he nods. He runs his palms along the smooth skin of his hips and draws circles to distract him.

“Don’t worry. Are you ready, baby?” Jongin hyung asks with hoarse voice, because damn it, he has been waiting for so long to shove his dick into that tight ass hole.

Kyungsoo gives a short nod, gulping his saliva down his throat. He takes a deep breathe.

Jongin hyung scoots closer to him, poking the head of his erection against the wet entrance. It twitches when the leaking cock touches the rim and Jongin hyung lets out a soft groan. Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut and clutches onto the pillow.

When the first initial push happens, his eyes shot out open and a pained gasp echoes in the room.

“Aaaaahh!!” He whimpers, gripping the pillow so tight. It’s like he is tearing apart from the sudden force of monster entering him.

Jongin hyung stills halfway, panting and watching Kyungsoo’s trembled back under him.

“Baby?” He calls out, a bit worried on his boyfriend’s condition.

“It hurts…” The younger boy sobs, tears dripping onto the bed. It hurts, yes, but there is a numbing feeling that is slightly addicting. The burn is nice despite the pain and he really doesn’t want to stop when they have already gone this far. Not that Jongin hyung could stop though.

Hands rubbing his waist up and down and Kyungsoo’s sobs reduce down to soft sniffles. He fists the pillow to distract and to calm himself.

“I’m sorry but I can’t hold back, Soo. You are offering yourself to me like this makes me lose my mind.” Jongin hyung says in between his harsh panting, before he is finally pushing the rest of his erection deep into the young boy under him. A deep groan escapes his mouth as he settles balls deep inside of him and… it’s heaven.

Kyungsoo arches his back and his head is thrown back. A silent scream escapes his mouth as he feels the press from Jongin hyung’s erection against that nice spot again. It’s so freaking good, he is losing his mind.

“Ah… so good, hyung!” He wails, hips trembling from holding up for too long.

“Already?” Jongin hyung chuckles. He hears a soft whimper from his little boyfriend and doesn’t it fill his dirty imagination of having such submissive lover sprawled wide and willing under him?

Kyungsoo is panting when he delivers the first thrust and fuck, Jongin hyung grunts as he watches his cock sliding into the tight heat then drawing back out of it. The sight of the puckered hole wrapped very tightly around his cock, stretching on each thrust and pull, reddening skin and squelching sounds in between their connection…

He loses his mind and leans his chest down against his boyfriend’s trembling back.

“Do you like it, Soo?” He whispers against his ear with a low voice, tongue coming out to tease the earlobe while he keeps his hips moving in sync with the younger boy’s.

Kyungsoo nods, whining when Jongin hyung’s hand crawls to tease his nipple while the other one grips tightly onto his hip, seemingly trying to form a bruise. A dark chuckle resounds against his ear before Jongin hyung nips on it.

No other word is needed before Jongin hyung picks up his pace and humps into him, leaving him breathless and drooling onto the bed. His head spins and his eyes are blurred. His ass is burning and his own cock is twitching in excitement, because…

Because Jongin hyung is fucking him mercilessly onto the bed, not giving him any second to think or to ponder over what his own name is. There is a huge and thick cock, vein-y, and leaking, thrusting in and out of him, spreading his anal wide and abusing his sweet spot.

Kyungsoo screams in delight as tears pour down along his cheeks, feeling the undeniably pleasure washes over him. He never knows sex could be this thrilling and pleasuring.

There are teeth biting along his ears, neck, shoulder, but Kyungsoo can’t even comprehend what’s going on here. His mouth spills the name of his boyfriend again and again, fingers gripping onto the pillow, and ass jutting up to receive such harsh fuck.

“H-Hyung! Hyung!! Ah, ah, aah!!” He wails and wails, mind going crazy from the good sex he is receiving and damn it he is really addicted to this sensation.

Rough fingers twist his nipple harshly, pulling a pained whimper from him, before a hand wraps around his cock to jerk him off. Kyungsoo gasps for breathe, feeling his consciousness is leaving him.

He comes spurting onto the bed, throat sore as he lets out the loudest scream of the night.

Jongin hyung holds onto each side of his hips and starts jack hammering into him to find his release. Kyungsoo bounces forward and backward from the quick and rough pace of thrusting. Grunts are echoing in the bedroom before Kyungsoo moans softly when the cock inside of him spurts thick layer of cum, wetting his inner walls and sloshing freely in him.

 

 

 

 

The ringing sound leaves his ears and Kyungsoo slumps completely down onto the bed. Jongin hyung follows suit, cradling him close to his chest while they try catching their breathing back.

“Soo? Are you alright?”

Kyungsoo curls, heaving and nodding his head as the answer. Jongin hyung presses soft kisses along the back of his neck.

“Did I hurt you? I lost myself, sorry.” He apologizes softly, his voice low.

“No,” Kyungsoo starts, clearing his throat as his voice comes out hoarse, “I love it, hyung. It’s okay…”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo nods his head. Jongin hyung snuggles into his neck, pecking the red marks on his skin.

“We did it.” Jongin hyung says softly and a shy smile curls on Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Yes. It was so good, hyung…” He mumbles softly, fiddling with his fingers because shyness comes back right after they have finished having sex for the very first time.

“You think so?” The older male asks teasingly, his hands wandering along the sweaty skin.

Kyungsoo lets out a soft whine. Jongin hyung laughs at him and rubs tenderly along his hips.

“How was your first sex?”

The blunt question sends the young boy blushing red and he hides his face into his palms. “Not so blunt, hyung!”

“What? It’s only us here so no need to worry.” Jongin hyung teases him again.

Kyungsoo huffs. He shifts, wanting to turn around but is left gasping when he realizes that –

“H-Hyung! Pull o-out!” He whimpers with red face.

Jongin hyung has a teasing grin on his lips before he hugs his younger boyfriend close. Kyungsoo mewls when the erection is pushed back inside. A soft mewl escapes his mouth before he stomps his hand on the bed.

“Hyung!!”

The older male chuckles before pulling out (enjoying the sticky sound when he does that) and then he pulls Kyungsoo to his chest. Kyungsoo looks up to him with a smile.

“I love you, hyung. I’m happy that you are my first.” He whispers shyly, reaching to peck his mouth.

Jongin hyung smirks. “I hope to be your last though.”

Kyungsoo blushes and nods his head. “Me, too.”

They fall asleep with mouths still pressed together from the continuous kisses they share.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo whimpers when he can’t even move. He stays curled under the cover, whining like a distressed puppy when all he can feel is pain on his lower body.

“Hyung,” he calls softly, not finding his boyfriend beside him.

Jongin hyung walks back into the bedroom, a tray in his hands. He comes up to the whining boy to help him sit up and he blinks when Kyungsoo winces in pain.

“It hurts now?” He asks, rubbing the young boy’s back up and down.

Kyungsoo nods with a pout on his mouth. It disappears a bit though when he kisses his lips.

“Do you have any class today? Maybe you should just skip.” Jongin hyung cards his fingers along his hair.

“No, I don’t.” Kyungsoo sighs in relief because it’s his day off and he is just glad that they happened to have sex when he was free.

Jongin hyung puts the plate on top of his lap. “It’s not much, just some toast and bacon but have some so that you could take the painkiller.”

Kyungsoo nods and reaches for the toast, nibbling cutely on it and Jongin hyung is watching him fondly. He reaches to playfully pinch his round nose and Kyungsoo smiles at him.

“Aren’t you going to be late, hyung?” He asks in between his toast. His older boyfriend wipes the crumbs away from the corner of his lips.

“No, I take a day off today. The company won’t break down just because I’m not going for a day.”

Kyungsoo smiles up. “So that means we can cuddle all day long?”

A peck is planted onto his smiling mouth. “All day long, baby.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

After spending a whole day cuddling and kissing and making out, Kyungsoo is back for his class on the next day. Sehun smirks at the way he is walking.

“Little Soo is no longer pure!” He fakes a sob, clutching onto Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo grunts, hitting Sehun on his arm before he is storming (waddling) away from them. He sees Jongdae walking alone with his phone in his hand and he comes up to him.

“Jongdae, hey!” He greets and the boy grins at him.

“Hi, Kyungsoo. You are alone? Where are your friends?”

Kyungsoo makes a gesture to his back. “They are currently being idiots.”

Jongdae chuckles. “Okay? I’m sure they are teasing you about something?”

“Ugh. You don’t want to know how long I have lived with their teasings.” Kyungsoo grunts. Jongdae laughs at him before throwing an arm over his shoulder.

“Say, Kyungsoo. Have you done that assignment? Because I might need to copy it.”

Kyungsoo laughs as he slinks away to his class with his new friend.

 

 

 

Jongdae is being such a very good friend. He is there whenever Kyungsoo needs help (be it for lessons or when his friends are teasing him). They click just right. His friends also seem to like Jongdae and consider him as their friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baby, where are you?”

“Hyung, I’m still out! I will be doing my assignment! Ah, I need to go now! Bye, hyung!”

“Soo –”

Jongin sighs as his baby cuts his call again. He understands that Kyungsoo is getting busy with university and assignments (because he once saw how thick his papers were) but does that mean they have to cut their quality time just because of it? Jongin is in need of a few kisses from his boyfriend because he is currently under stress for having to deal with such difficult contracts.

Sighing, Jongin drops his contract papers down onto the desk and rubs his face tiredly. He lacks of sleep for a few days already and Kyungsoo is always too busy finishing his assignments or studying for his quizzes.

With a sudden urge to meet his boyfriend, Jongin drops all his works and grabs his coat.

He could use a moment to kiss his boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Driving his car along the university ground, Jongin darts his eyes here and there to find his baby. No one he knows and he sighs. Maybe he is too late to catch up with Kyungsoo.

But hey, that’s the tall boy with his boyfriend, isn’t it? Where is Kyungsoo though?

He drives again, following through the street and he watches so many university students walking back and forth while holding onto papers and books and even a cup of coffee. It seems to be the busiest time for university students.

Jongin sighs and decides to just drive back and go finish his work. He can just meet his baby later at home.

As he makes a u-turn, Jongin puts his seatbelt back on him. There’s a sudden sight of someone familiar with familiar clothes though so he takes a better look of it.

Ah, there is Kyungsoo! In a café with someone else, chatting, writing down words onto papers, and laughing.

Jongin grins and lets go of the seatbelt, before he scrambles down the car to run to him.

Kyungsoo is sipping onto his latte and Jongin wants nothing other than to lick the moustache foam away from his lip. Yeah, he could do that –

Except that someone else has done it instead.

And Jongin sees red as he storms towards the scene to kill whoever touches his baby.

 


	20. Chapter 20

There is this one assignment that he needs to finish as soon as possible so with that thought in mind, Kyungsoo goes to the café together with Jongdae to finish it together.

“What do you want, Kyungsoo?”

“I want latte, please. Thanks, Jongdae!” Kyungsoo grins up at his friend. Jongdae nods and goes to order while he scoots away to find a table.

“Do you think we can finish this today?” Kyungsoo asks as Jongdae comes around with a tray of their orders. He gets his latte and Kyungsoo beams. He has been craving for some latte this few days.

“Of course! There’s only a little left so I’m sure we could finish it in less than an hour.” Jongdae sips onto his black coffee.

Pulling out his papers and pencil, the both of them start to discuss about what’s needed to be written down and Kyungsoo nods to every single suggestion Jongdae tells. Jongdae is one smart guy.

“This is impossibly fast!” Kyungsoo gasps as he stares at the papers, full of writings. Jongdae grins.

“We could turn it in tomorrow then.”

“Yeah, that would be good!” Kyungsoo laughs and writes down a bit more to finish it. He wants to go home faster and cook something for Jongin hyung because it seems like he has been neglecting his older boyfriend for quite a while.

As Kyungsoo sips onto his latte again, he letsout another small moan of the taste.

“My God. This is so good!” He comments at the drink.

Jongdae is staring at him without saying anything and it suddenly downs on him that his friend is staring at something on his mouth.

“Oh,” he laughs softly, reaching for the napkin because well, he is quite a messy drinker it seems.

Jongdae grabs onto his wrist to stop him from reaching for the napkin. Kyungsoo blinks his eyes, suddenly seeing his friend leaning forwars across the table to...

Kiss the latte foam away.

Wait, what?

Kyungsoo leans back abruptly, eyes wide in shock and confusion.

“J-Jongdae?” He meekly calls. Jongdae looks like he is about to say something but then someone grabs him by his shoulder and lands a punch across his jaw.

Kyungsoo blinks as he sees Jongin hyung lands another hit onto his friend’s face, his mind blanks for a moment. He hears some gasps from all around the café and that is when he finally realizes what is currently happening.

“O-Oh my God! Hyung, stop!” He shrieks, holding onto Jongin hyung’s arm to stop him from breaking Jongdae’s nose.

Jongin hyung seems like on the edge and he looks like he is ready to kill anyone. Kyungsoo struggles as he hugs him tightly to prevent him from throwing another punch on Jongdae.

“Jongin hyung! Stop this!”

The older male heaves his breathe, his eyes are dangerous as he locks them onto the grunting boy on the ground. The café patrons stand still as they watch the scene, unable to intervene as the fuming male is being too scary right now.

Kyungsoo glances at Jongdae, giving him an apologetic stare before he grabs his things and shoves them into his bag. Jongin hyung grabs onto his arm tightly and drags him out of the place.

He stumbles into the car, being shoved into it. Kyungsoo stares the fuming male as he rounds towards the driver seat. The door slams close and he drives away.

No one says anything for a while and Kyungsoo is in the middle of breaking cold sweat. Jongin hyung doesn’t seem to want to start talking so Kyungsoo grips onto his fingers tightly as distraction.

The car pulls into the apartment and Jongin hyung goes down without saying anything. Kyungsoo trembles as the older male opens the door and stares down at him.

“Get out.” He says lowly.

Kyungsoo scrambles down, clutching his bag against his chest, before his hand is being taken in a tight grip again. They ride the elevator in silent; the hold around his wrist is warm and tight. Kyungsoo is afraid because it seems like Jongin hyung could explode anytime soon.

Once they get onto the right floor, Jongin hyung punches in the codes before he pulls the boy inside.

Kyungsoo stands still, chewing his lip down while staring onto Jongin hyung’s back.

“H-Hyung-”

“What do you think you are doing? Who is that? What the fuck is going on?” Jongin hyung raises his voice, glaring daggers at him.

Kyungsoo takes a step back, whimpering weakly.

“T-That’s my friend and- and we were doing a-assignment and he- he-”

“He fucking kissed you!”

“I-I don’t know,” Kyungsoo chokes.

Jongin hyung fumes. “And you just let him did that to you?”

“I didn’t know he was going to do that! I pushed him away, I swear!”

“Is this what you do everytime you do your assignment? You go kissing people around?”

“What the hell, hyung? How dare you-”

“This is not the first time, Kyungsoo! First, your tall friend! And now, this one!”

Kyungsoo stares in disbelief at the older male. He understands that Jongin hyung’s mind might be a bit fuzzy right now because he is clouded in anger but that doesn’t mean he could say something like that.

“Hyung!!”

“I love you with all my heart,” Jongin hyung says through gritted teeth, clasping a bruising grip onto the younger boy’s arm, “and this is what you do?”

“What the fuck! Jongin hyung!” Kyungsoo shrieks in disbelief.

“How many guys you have? There are still many, right? Which one you like the best?”

“Fuck you, hyung! Let go!” Kyungsoo yanks his arm out of his grip, but the grip tightens and he winces in pain, not that Jongin hyung realizes.

“You are done with me so now you are looking for young boys?”

“Stop talking that way to me!” Kyungsoo shrieks to his face.

“Then stop flirting around and be serious with me!” Jongin hyung shouts, his voice loud as it echoes all over the place.

Kyungsoo chokes on his first sob, a tear rolls down his cheek.

“I’m serious with you. Can’t you see that?” He mutters lowly, glaring at the older male.

Jongin hyung releases his grip from him, before he walks pass him and walks out of the apartment.

Kyungsoo slumps down, crying into his knees as he hears the deafening silence in the whole apartment. His chest hurts and his heart hurts. Jongin hyung didn’t believe him and he indirectly accused him of cheating on him.

How could he think that? Isn’t Kyungsoo the one showing his love the most? Isn’t it clear that Kyungsoo is the one loving him longer since years ago?

“Stupid,”he chokes on his tears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He thinks that if he gives Jongin hyung some time to calm himself down, they would be okay. Jongin hyung would come back soon and they could enjoydinner together while talking to each other. Then they could cuddle and make love and everything.

But as Kyungsoo sits alone at the dining table with cold food in front of him, he realizes that Jongin hyung is not going to come anytime sooner. It’s already eight and there is no text message and no call.

Kyungsoo starts eating alone; a bite, two bites, three bites. Along with it, the first tear rolls down, then the second, and then the third, until he could no longer count.

The food goes cold on the table while Kyungsoo curls into himself to cry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He tries calling Jongin hyung around midnight because he can’t sleep without his arms around him. His call goes straight to the voicemail and Kyungsoo slumps back onto the bed, feeling all sort of feelings.

Even until morning comes, no sign of Jongin hyung calling him. Kyungsoo skips the entire breakfast and goes straight into his class.

There is no sign of Jongdae and he is relieved. He is not ready yet to face him.

He doesn’t understand why Jongdae would do that? Does he like him?

Kyungsoo walks out of his class and bumps onto someone.

“Soo?” Chanyeol calls questioningly.

Kyungsoo looks up and nods. Chanyeol gapes at his appearance.

“What happened to you?”

He shakes his head and makes a move to walk away, but Chanyeol holds onto his arm.

“No, young man. You are not going anywhere without telling me.” Chanyeol says sternly.

Kyungsoo looks up and it takes no longer than a second before his face scrunches up and fresh tears roll down his face, making Chanyeol panics.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“There, there. Are you calm enough?”

Kyungsoo nods his head, sipping onto the milk teaas he cuddles on the bed in Chanyeol and Sehun’s dorm room.

“What happened?”

He hesitates in talking but ends up giving in to the urge of sharing this with someone else.

“Jongdae kissed me yesterday and Jongin hyung was mad and he hadn’t come back until now.” He concludes simply.

Chanyeol chokes on his saliva.

“What?”

“You heard it, Chan. He is ignoring me up until now.” He sobs again and Chanyeol is quick to caress his back to calm him down.

Kyungsoo spends the noon crying onto Chanyeol’s bed, before finally Sehun comes back and finds him crying.

Both Chanyeol and Sehun take him back to his apartment. With racing heartbeats, Kyungsoo unlocks the place and is greeted with silence again. No trace of Jongin hyung coming back home.

He cries himself to sleep again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning comes and Kyungsoo curls in the bed, listening to the silence all over the place. Jongin hyung hasn’t come back yet and he is slowly losing his hope. It’s their first big fight ever and Kyungsoo doesn’t understand what drives Jongin hyung so mad. 

It was not even Kyungsoo’s fault! He didn’t kiss Jongdae back.

He knows that Jongin hyung could be very jealous and very territorial but should he really act like this? It’s like he is the child one here. He doesn’t even think what Kyungsoo is feeling and he doesn’t even want to hear what Kyungsoo is saying.

Kyungsoo drops his phone back to the bed, giving up in calling the older male because it’s clear that Jongin hyung is not going to answer his calls.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun and Chanyeol drag him out to have fresh air. He has been locking himself up in the room and skips a few classes. Such good friends he has here.

Kyungsoo sits down onto the booth, listening to Chanyeol’s attempts of cheering him up, while they both are waiting for Sehun to come back with their orders. A glass of milkshake is placed in front of him and Kyungsoo sips onto it almost immediately, needing something sweet to soothe his aching heart.

Sehun pats his head softly. Kyungsoo gives him a weak smile before he curls into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck for comfort.

“Soo, want to try my sandwich? Here, open up.” Sehun asks, offering the sandwich in front of his mouth. Kyungsoo parts his mouth wide and takes a small bite from it. The taste of ham soothes him for a moment. Chanyeol feeds him his fries, too.

Fast food is the best mood boosted, Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo has a mind of agreeing with him now. He indeed feels a bit better after stealing some more bites from here and there.

His milkshake has long gone and Kyungsoo stares at the empty glass longingly. Sehun is in the restroom and Chanyeol makes the intiative to order another glass for him, so he walks to the counter to order.

Kyungsoo huffs a sigh, leaning his head against the window while staring outside at the walking people on the street.

What is Jongin hyung doing now? Is he eating well? Does he get enough sleep? Does he miss Kyungsoo as much as he misses the older male? Is he still angry? When would he answer his call? When will this fight end? When will he be able to cuddle with Jongin hyung again?

 

 

 

Sigh. Kyungsoo sighs deeply.

People always say first love never lasts.

Kyungsoo proves the world that he got together with Jongin hyung, who was his first and and only love in his life.

But now he slowly understands that simple sentence, because by seeing Jongin hyung having a woman clings onto his arm while they walk into some shops; Kyungsoo understands that his first love will never last.

 


	21. Chapter 21

It hurts.

Is this how his first love will end?

A tear rolls down Kyungsoo’s cheek when Jongin hyung gets into a jewelry shop with the woman holding onto his elbow. They look so good together. The woman is beautiful, her skin is white and pure, her face is small, her eyes are big and pretty, her nose is pointy, her lips are shining and plump, her body is slender.

It seems like a slowed scene of a movie. Kyungsoo’s tear drops onto his hand, before it rolls down the slope of his fingers then splatters on the table.

It seems like a slowed scene of a movie. Kyungsoo can hear the thumping sounds of his heart, slowly getting faster than before; baddump, baddump, and baddump.

It seems like a slowed scene of a movie. Every moment he spent with Jongin hyung comes flashing in front of his eyes; from the happy ones until the bad ones.

Is this what people feel when they get their heart broken?

 

 

 

 

“Soo…?” Chanyeol comes back, startled to find him crying. Another tear rolls down Kyungsoo’s face and it makes him panic because his friend is crying while staring at something outside—

“What the fuck?” Sehun curses, having back from the restroom and now seeing the scene with his very own eyes. Chanyeol gaps in shock.

“I’m going to kill him!” Sehun curses, spinning on his heels, but he doesn’t get any further when Kyungsoo holds onto his hand.

“D-Don’t.” He chokes, looking up pleadingly at him. Sehun stutters a ‘but’, yet Kyungsoo shakes his head; another tear rolls down.

With a hesitant nod, Sehun slips back into the seat. Kyungsoo glances away from the scene and covers his face with his palms. Both his friends look uncomfortable and angry, but if Kyungsoo doesn’t need them to beat the shit out of the older male, then they won’t do anything.

“Come here.” Chanyeol says softly and Kyungsoo leaps into his embrace, letting out a loud whimper as he cries into his shoulder. Sehun looks down, feeling sad because he can’t do anything to make Kyungsoo stop crying. Chanyeol pats Kyungsoo’s head, muttering soothing words to calm him down.

Kyungsoo spends the rest of the day crying.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When the door is closed behind his back, Kyungsoo stares around the empty apartment with his swollen eyes. Of course, what does he expect? Jongin hyung won’t come back and wait him there. He should have known it.

Jongin hyung is still mad. He is still angry at him, that’s why he doesn’t answer his phone calls, doesn’t reply to his text messages, doesn’t get back home, and goes out with someone else.

A choked sob leaves him before he could hold it back and Kyungsoo crumbles down onto the floor, wailing into his knees. His tears pour down like a fountain, his cheeks flush in pink, and his eyebrows furrow a frown. All because of one male he doesn’t even know his wherebeing and somehow it makes Kyungsoo misses him more.

“Hyung,” he croacks out, sobbing like a kid.

Kyungsoo doesn’t expect that first love would hurt this way. He has fallen in love with Jongin hyung the moment he met him a few years back when Minseok hyung brought him to their house. Thinking back about it, Kyungsoo has always been the one who showed his feelings the most.

Jongin hyung had ignored him and avoided him like a plague, treating him like a kid and brother-zoned him before. Kyungsoo insisted that he loved him and after such a long time, he finally got to hear Jongin hyung said it back; that he loved him too.

He has thought that the two of them would end up with happily ever after, just like in story books and fairy tales, but he could just dream about it.

Kyungsoo thinks this is going to end soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Soo? Do you want to eat something?” Chanyeol asks, caressing his head. 

Chanyeol has been such a very good friend and a very clumsy but caring nurse to him. Yes, nurse, because he helps him to nurse his heart back healthy. Sehun is caring too, but he is more like cursing Jongin hyung whenever he thinks Kyungsoo can’t hear him.

“No, I’m fine.” Kyungsoo whispers, curling in Chanyeol’s bed.

As soon as he finishes his class earlier, he dumps himself in Chanyeol’s bed and curls under his blanket. This is the worst heart break ever.

“Eat something, Soo. You haven’t touched the sandwich yet.”

“I’m okay. You eat it, Chan.”

“Soo.”

Chanyeol sighs when he ignores him and decides to let it go. Kyungsoo peeks from the blanket.

“Didn’t you say you have a date with Baekhyun today?”

“I will just reschedule it to another day. I’m sure he can understand. There is no way I would leave you alone like this.”

“Just go. I can be by myself.” Kyungsoo mutters. Chanyeol shakes his head no.

“A no is a no, Soo. Baekhyun will understand. Don’t you worry. Now go sleep.”

“I’m not tired.” Kyungsoo grumbles.

Chanyeol narrows his eyes at him. “Your eyes show everything. You are sleepy so now go sleep. I will wake you up when Sehun is back.”

Kyungsoo admits defeat and closes his eyes to sleep. He feels the bed dips on the edge and he falls asleep to Chanyeol’s soft caresses on his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He doesn’t remember when the last time he goes back to the apartment. It feels to lonely there, Kyungsoo prefers to sleep in a small bed with Sehun or Chanyeol, rather than to sleep alone in a wide bed.

Jongdae is avoiding him. He gets into classes late to avoid sitting together with him. It’s not like Kyungsoo is looking forward to talk to him. He still is not ready yet.

Sehun takes care of his assignments for him because apparently as he says, “You are still too weak to even think about finishing this, so let me do this for you.”

Chanyeol shoves food down his throat, accompanies him to wherever he goes, gives him his bed, and so many other things that Kyungsoo is so thankful towards him.

It’s been a full whole week Kyungsoo hasn’t come back home. It’s also a full whole week since Jongin hyung doesn’t come back home too. And he seriously misses him like crazy.

“What are you thinking about?” Chanyeol asks. Kyungsoo nips onto the pudding and shakes his head.

“You are thinking about him again, don’t you?”

Kyungsoo gives a tiny nod as an answer. Chanyeol sighs.

“I don’t understand what’s going on with his head but he should not act like this. He is being so childish right now.”

“I miss him.” Kyungsoo admits in a soft whisper. Chanyeol says nothing.

“Soo, have you tried to call him again?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “He won’t answer anyway. Why would I try?”

“But you two are- forget it.”

Kyungsoo nods his head, before he remembers something.

“Um, Chanyeol? I didn’t see Baekhyun in the class?”

Chanyeol blinks. “You didn’t? He didn’t come?”

“You don’t know?”

“No, I don’t.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes back on him. “Shouldn’t you know why?”

Chanyeol fidgets. “I haven’t talked to him for a few days…”

“What?”

“He doesn’t say anything, Soo. He understands the situation.”

“But, Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo puts the pudding down. “He is your boyfriend! Try to pay more attention to him!”

“But you are sad, Soo! I need to take care of you!”

“Ugh, you are so stupid! Sure, I’m sad, but that doesn’t mean that you can abandon your own boyfriend! Now go look for him and tell him you are sorry.”

Chanyeol looks down. “You are right. I will go look for him now. You stay here! Don’t go anywhere!” 

Kyungsoo waves him off. “Hurry and go!”

Chanyeol grabs his phone before he walks out of the dorm room. Kyungsoo slumps back to the bed, now waiting for Sehun to come back.

But… how’s Jongin hyung doing?

Is he okay? Is he happy? Is he sad, too?

Kyungsoo grabs his phone and stares at the background image of Jongin hyung. Oh he misses him so crazily. He hasn’t kissed him for more than a week. He hasn’t hugged him for more than a week. He hasn’t seen him for more than a week!

With a sudden push of braveness, Kyungsoo dials the numbers he remembers with his heart.

The boring dial tone is ringing in his ear and Kyungsoo nervously waits while biting onto his nails. It takes him a few more seconds before he is directed to the voicemail. Again.

Kyungsoo curls into his knees.

“Hi, Jongin hyung. How… How are you? It’s me, Soo. Um… you must be very busy and I just… um, I just want to- to check on you- uh, hyung, are you doing fine? I-I mean are you…”

He chokes.

“I miss you, hyung. I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo hangs up and cries into his hands again.

Once again, his call goes unanswered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He doesn’t remember when he falls asleep because he is awaken by the door slamming open. Kyungsoo shifts and sits up.

“Sehun?” He calls.

The boy looks angry and he doesn’t even reply to his call. “Where is Chanyeol?”

“Uh? He is out?” Kyungsoo croacks, rubbing his eye.

Sehun looks around and he sighs. “That idiot.”

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

Sehun shakes his head and sits down onto the chair. “Nothing, just… nothing. Forget it. Go back to sleep.”

“Sehun-ah, what is it?”

“No, you don’t have to worry about it. 

“Sehun!” Kyungsoo insists, because the both of his friends have been taking a good care of him so he needs to know what is going on here.

Sehun has a difficult face on him. He looks like he wants to talk about it but he can’t. And that makes Kyungsoo becomes more curious.

“It’s about Baekhyun.” He starts.

Kyungsoo’s ears perk up. “What is about Baekhyun?”

Sehun sighs. “Chanyeol. He—”

The door slams open, alerting Sehun and him. They snap their head towards the door and Chanyeol comes with dread covering his face. He looks pale and his lips tremble.

“Chan?” Kyungsoo calls softly. “What’s wrong?”

Sehun waits silently, he looks rigid but questioning.

Chanyeol chokes. “Baekhyun- Baekhyun, he –”

“Chanyeol?”

With a sob, Chanyeol chokes out, “Baekhyun broke up with me.”

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Chanyeol chokes on his sob, wiping his tears with his sleeve while Kyungsoo pats his arm to soothe him. Sehun is staring at him silently.

“What happened with Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asks softy. What’s with them and breaking up? Is it the newest trend going around here?

“He... He cried. I made Baekhyun cried- fuck, I’m sorry, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol sobs, rubbing his face.

Kyungsoo watches him in sorrow, before he glances at Sehun who has a difficult look on his face.

“Hun? Say something, will you?”

Sehun shakes his head. “I met Baekhyun a few days ago and he was waiting for you outside at bench at late night. He was freezing and you were not there, Chanyeol. I’m so disappointed with you.”

Chanyeol lifts his head up. “Late... night?”

“You forgot your plan with him. You forgot your every date and plan with him. Chanyeol, you are fucking dumb.” Sehun snaps at him.

Realization hits the tall boy as he gasps. “Fuck. We made that promise a week ago.”

Kyungsoo feels so bad. It feels like this is his fault. Well, not entirely his fault but if it’s not for him, Baekhyun wouldn’t break up with Chanyeol. Poor Baekhyun, that boy loves Chanyeol so much. To be the one to say the break up words must be taking his whole feelings breaking as well.

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo says softly, bending his head down.

Chanyeol shakes his head. “No, it’s not... not your fault, Soo. Everything is my fault. I’m a bad boyfriend.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “I will try to talk to Baekhyun tomorrow. I’m still sorry, Chan...”

After trying to calm Chanyeol down, Kyungsoo excuses himself to go back to the apartment. He has had enough of imposing on his friends, he feels so bad. Maybe he needs to manage this sadness alone.

Kyungsoo clutches onto his coat while walking out of the dorm with his head down. So many things are inside of his head; from his fight with Jongin hyung until the break up of his friends. What’s this? Is this the turning point in his life? Where he is being taught to be mature and to deal with big problems?

Halfway out he is out of the dormitory building, he bumps onto someone.

“Oh, I’m sor –”

“Kyungsoo.”

He lifts his head up, finding Jongdae to be the one standing there. Kyungsoo takes a step back, he gulps. Jongdae looks hesitant.

“Hi.”

“H-Hi.” Kyungsoo mutters, fiddling with his fingers. Jongdae rubs the back of his neck nervously, before he softly says, “Do you have some time right now? Can we talk?”

Kyungsoo looks up to Jongdae who is offering a hopeful look. He nods his head. Maybe it’s time to finish some problems.

They go to sit on the frozen bench and no one really talks for a few minutes. Jongdae steals some glances at him before he clears his throat to start talking. Kyungsoo stares at him expectantly.

“Um, I’m sorry. About the other day.” Jongdae mutters, looking apologetic and Kyungsoo has no heart to even refuse his apology.

“I just want to know… why would you do that?” He asks softly. Jongdae blinks. “You mean… kissed you?”

“Yeah.” There’s slight blush on his cheeks as he nods to what Jongdae clarifies to his question.

Jongdae hums, leaning sideway against the bench. “You just looked so cute. I couldn’t help myself. Sorry.”

Kyungsoo looks up from under his eyelashes. “Do you… do you like me?”

Jongdae laughs softly. “I admit that I have a slight crush on you. You are very cute, Kyungsoo, if you haven’t noticed yet.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo whispers with a tiny smile hanging on his lips, “people told me that a lot.”

Jongdae laughs again, a bit louder, and the sound makes Kyungsoo smiles as well.

“I’m really sorry though. I really don’t know you have a boyfriend?” Jongdae offers another apologetic smile. Kyungsoo hums. “I’m sorry, too. He hit you too hard.” He stares at the slight color left on Jongdae’s face.

“Nah, it’s nothing.” Jongdae waves his hand. “I got it coming for kissing someone else’s boyfriend.”

Kyungsoo smiles.

“Is he mad? Angry with you? Your boyfriend?” Jongdae asks carefully. Kyungsoo gives him a sad smile.

“Yes.”

“I’m really sorry. Should I talk to him? It was my fault, after all.”

“No, no,” Kyungsoo shakes his head, “this is something that I have to finish by myself.”

Jongdae nods. “Okay.”

The both of them stay without talking again and Kyungsoo heaves a deep sigh at the mention of Jongin hyung.

Jongdae nudges his side with his elbow. “Are we good now?”

“Good?”

“Yeah? I mean… I know it was my fault but I like having you as my friend. I don’t have any chance and I’m not that low to take someone’s boyfriend away.”

Kyungsoo offers him a small smile. “Yes, friends.”

Jongdae’s face lights up. “Thanks! Please tell my apology to him if you are fine.”

“Okay.”

After chatting for a moment, Kyungsoo waves goodbye to Jongdae and he walks back to the apartment, which he finds empty for once again. He sighs. No more tears are left and Kyungsoo curls on the couch in his self pity.

Reaching for his phone, Kyungsoo dials the numbers.

“Hyung, can you come and get me?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What’s happening?” Minseok hyung asks as he slips into his car. Kyungsoo takes a slight look on his brother’s worried face and he bursts out sobbing. There are still some more tears, it seems.

After spilling everything out to his older brother, it’s easy to conclude that Minseok hyung is fuming by the time he finishes his story. 

“You are saying he had not answered your call after that day?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo nods, snuggling into his older brother’s shoulder. Minseok pats his head while whispering soothing words into his ear. Kyungsoo is cute, even when he is crying is cute, but Minseok doesn’t want to see tears on his little brother’s face anymore.

“Should I kick his ass for that?”

“No, hyung. Don’t.” Kyungsoo grips onto his shirt.

“But, Soo, he is being a jerk! I need to teach him some lessons!” Minseok hyung roars.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “It was kind of my fault. I’m not aware that my friend had a crush on me.”

“How’s that boy? Is he okay? Should I talk to him, too?”

“I had a talk to him just now. We are good now. He apologized and we are still friends.”

Minseok hyung sighs, releasing him and lifting his hands to wipe the tears away. “If I were you, I’m going kick Jongin on his crotch and tell him that he can go fuck himself.”

Kyungsoo chokes on his sobs, laughing softly. “Hyung, your language!”

“What? I’m not sorry! He is being such a jerk! And you are beign so stupid to just to tell me now!” Minseok hyung pinches his cheeks and Kyungsoo whines.

“Hyuuuunnnggg~!”

Minseok hyung laughs, caressing his little brother’s soft hair. “What are you going to do now?”

Kyungsoo sits back against the passenger seat. “Is Jongin hyung in his office? What do you think if I come there?”

“And what? To talk? Will he ever listen to you?”

Kyungsoo puts on the seatbelt. “I will have to try, hyung. I really need to finish this myself. I have enough of troubling people around me and dragging them into my problem.”

Minseok hyung’s eyes shine proudly. “My baby has grown up! You are so matured now! Where has my little clingy Soo gone to…” He fakes a sob. Kyungsoo giggles, wiping the dried tears away with his sleeve.

“Okay, take me to your office, hyung. I’m going to pay Jongin hyung a visit.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo fiddles wit h his fingers along the drive back to his hometown. Minseok hyung puts on the music in the car to help him ease down but Kyungsoo can still feel his gut is wrenching. He is so nervous.

When the car drives into the building, Kyungsoo is shaking in excitement yet nervousness at the thought of seeing Jongin hyung after so long. Is he doing okay?

“Soo, are you alright?”

“I’m f-fine, hyung. Just a little nervous.”

“You will do well. If he doesn’t listen to you, call me. I’m going to beat him up and make him listen well.”

Kyungsoo cracks a smile and nods. Minseok hyung ruffles his hair before they make their way up to the office.

The walk towards the familiar office is nerve wrenching and Kyungsoo is this close in spinning around and running away. But, no. He needs to finish this. This has been dragged on for too long. He will have to act as an adult as a start.

Minseok hyung gives him a thumb up and Kyungsoo replies his smile before he lifts his fist up to knock on the door leading to Jongin hyung’s office. The muffled voice of ‘come in’ reaches his ear and Kyungsoo stops for a second to relish the fact that he and Jongin hyung are only separated by this thin door.

Pushing the door open, Kyungsoo greets the older male who looks shocked by his sudden appearance.

“Hi, hyung.” Kyungsoo forms a small smile, all nervous and scared.

“What… are you doing here?” Jongin hyung asks, eyes wide in surprise.

Kyungsoo hears the door closes softly behind him as he steps deeper into the office. “I want to see you and I want to talk to you, hyung.”

Jongin hyung says nothing and Kyungsoo feels a sense of dejavu creeping on him by standing in the middle of this office and looking all serious to talk about something. He remembers that time when he had come here to have a proper closure. It turned out well because in the end, Jongin hyung admitted that he loved him too and they got together because of it. But now, he doesn’t know how this will turn out.

“What do you want to talk about?”

Kyungsoo fiddles with his fingers. “Why don’t you go back home, hyung? I-I miss you.”

He waits patiently but Jongin hyung doesn’t give him an answer. He just stares at him. Kyungsoo bends his head down.

“And you don’t answer my text or calls.”

He stares down at his shoes, feeling so nervous and heart broken at the lack of response.

“I… I’m sorry, hyung. It was just an accident. My friend apologized and he said he was sorry about that. There will be nothing like that ever again.”

Kyungsoo feels tears sting in his eyes when Jongin hyung doesn’t even make a sound to acknowledge him.

“Hyung, s-say something.”

Jongin hyung sighs. “What do you want me to say?”

Kyungsoo lifts his head up. “Answer my questions? Or at least tell me whether you are still angry or not? Or tell me if you are doing fine? Are you eating well? Do you… do you miss me like I miss you?”

He still gets no answer and he squeezes his eyes shut, as tears roll down his cheeks.

“Are you… are you doing fine? Do you work too hard? You don’t forget your lunch, don’t you? Are you tired? Hyung, answer me, I just –”

A broken sob leaves his mouth.

“Jongin hyung, do you want to… break up with me?”

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

“Are you… are you doing fine? Do you work too hard? You don’t forget your lunch, don’t you? Are you tired? Hyung, answer me, I just –”

A broken sob leaves his mouth.

“Jongin hyung, do you want to… break up with me?” Kyungsoo chokes out the question he avoids the most, his eyes squeezing shut.

He misses the way Jongin hyung’s eyes widening in shock or the way his mouth parts to say something. He could only focus on the way his heart feels like it’s going to burst out in pain. He wants to scream at Jongin hyung for being a jerk and for hurting him like this.

“Ky –”

“You do, hyung? You want to break up?” He says in between his sobbing as he wipes his tears away with his sleeve. He couldn’t even look at Jongin hyung. He is afraid that if he as much as looks into his eyes, he would be begging on his knees for him to take him back.

Kyungsoo clears his throat, sniffling his nose. “Okay. Let’s break up, hyung.”

His heart is thundering in his chest. Half of him is hoping that Jongin hyung would say something like disagreement, but when none comes, he is sure as fuck that Jongin hyung and him are over.

“Thank you… for everything. This is- this is going to be the last time, I hope… I hope we could be happy after this. I… I love you, Jongin hyung. I’m sorry.”

He fights himself to not cry again. Enough of humiliating himself in front of this man. He needs to regain back his pride.

“I will pack my things away and, and I will be gone as soon as possible. T-Thanks for being so kind to me. I will just… just excuse myself.”

Kyungsoo turns on his heels, speed walking to the door and reaching for the knob, until he stops.

“Oh.” He mutters, “Your girlfriend is pretty, hyung, the one with you at the jewelry shop.”

Kyungsoo walks out, whispering a soft, “Goodbye,” before he closes the door tightly.

“Hyung,” he calls for his brother, choking on his tears. Minseok hyung pulls him close to his chest as Kyungsoo cries, gasping for air.

“Soo, what’s wrong?!”

“T-Take me- o-o-out of he-here.” He begs, choking on his breathe and in the verge of hyperventilating. Minseok hyung helps him walks and they goes down, back to his car.

Kyungsoo’s whole body shakes as he cries. Just for this last time, he promises to himself, no more crying after this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok hyung drives him back to the apartment and Kyungsoo begs to be left alone. His brother insists to stay with him but Kyungsoo pushes him out of the place. He ignores the knocking onto the door and slides down to his knees, sobbing.

It’s over. End. Done.

Kyungsoo stands up, sniffing his runny nose and wiping his tears away. He walks away from the door, stumbling over the couch and the coffee table, yet he ignores the pain as he stalks into the bedroom.

He grabs his suitcases and folds his clothes one by one, stuffing them in. His books, his necessities, stuffing them all, throwing the cute and lovely post-it notes into the bin. He grabs his shampoo, toothbrush, grabbing everything he owns into his suitcases to make sure he doesn’t leave anything.

Halfway in folding his clothes, Kyungsoo stops when he finds Jongin hyung’s shirt in between his clothes. Unwanted memories and feelings come creeping back and Kyungsoo finds himself crying again.

He clutches the shirt into his chest and he promises, really promises, to himself that this will be the real last time for him to cry.

 

 

+++

 

 

“…wait!” Jongin mutters when the door closes, his voice echoing in the empty office room. He can hear his heart is beating so fast in his ears.

What have he done? Did Kyungsoo just break up with him?

“Fuck, what have I done?” Jongin clutches onto his head, groaning in anger to himself.

No, he can’t—

Jongin stumbles out of his chair, almost falling over onto the floor, but he finally reaches for the door and slams it open. No Kyungsoo.

Does that mean he is late?

 

 

+++

 

 

Minseok stops knocking onto the door when Kyungsoo won’t even let him in. He doesn’t even want to leave his little brother alone but he needs to beat the shit of a certain bastard.

With his fists tight on the steering wheel, Minseok drives back to his office with his head is filled in thousands of different ideas in murdering someone. No one in the building dares to greet him as his face is red in anger.

He stomps his way into the office, slamming the door open and closing it behind his back. There he is; the bastard.

“You fucker!” Minseok roars, grabbing Jongin by his collar and throwing a punch over his face. All morals be damned, he is not going to stop. He won’t let anyone hurting his brother off that easily. So what if he loses the job, at least he could do something useful.

“How dare you?! And you call yourself a man?! Fuck you!” He shouts, straddling Jongin over and landing another punch.

“This is for making my brother cried! This is for breaking his heart! This is for lying to him!”

He couldn’t even remember how many hits he has landed onto Jongin’s, Minseok can’t even stop himself. His head is filled with rage and anger. He can’t stop.

“This is from Kyungsoo, you fucktard!”

Minseok feels hands holding him back and he is breathing heavily when the employees are pulling him back from killing the boss. Jongin is hardly breathing, his face is bleeding, but his eyes scream apology towards Minseok.

“Mr. Do! Please calm down!”

Minseok can’t even feel his hand. His fist is bleeding and throbbing. He is so mad, he could kill Jongin.

“Fuck off!” He screams, struggling to be let go.

No one wants to let him go and Minseok takes breathes in to calm himself. That’s when he realizes what he has done. It’s scary because he doesn’t even realize it, but he doesn’t regret it. Jongin needs a few beatings.

“Let me go. I’m okay.” Jongin’s cracking voice says to the employees. They obey him and help him sit back up on his seat. Minseok glares hard at him.

“Let him go and leave us alone.”

“But Mr. Kim –”

“It’s an order.” Jongin presses and the employees walk out of the room, leaving the two of them alone again.

Minseok grips onto his fists to hold himself back from attacking him again. Jongin says nothing as he wipes his blood with his sleeve.

“I don’t have the right to be forgiven, but still, I’m sorry.” Jongin mutters, looking up into Minseok’s eyes.

“You don’t know how much you made my brother suffered.” Minseok says silently.

Jongin bends his head down. “I know. I know now. I’m such a jerk.”

“You are.”

“Do you… Kyungsoo would listen to me?” He asks, hopeful. Minseok takes a deep breathe to calm himself down.

“I don’t know. I won’t, if I were him.”

Jongin nods. “I won’t too, if I were him.” He agrees.

Minseok’s breathing has gradually back to normal before he sighs and he rubs his face. “Fuck. What have you done, Jongin? You promise love to my brother and then you go breaking him just because of a misunderstanding!”

The wounded male shuts his mouth.

“I wonder too… why I was so mad.” Jongin says softly, “I knew it was just a misunderstanding but I just… I couldn’t stop myself from being angry. I don’t like it… when I saw someone else with him, I just… I don’t know what the fuck is happening with me.”

Minseok closes his eyes, his fingers come up to massage his temple.

“Kyungsoo loves you, Jongin. You should have known this better than anyone else.”

Jongin winces. “Yeah.”

“My brother had been very clingy to you ever since he was thirteen.”

“I know. Fuck, I’m sorry.” Jongin groans, “Everything’s my fault.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Minseok says, “for beating you up. I just can’t hold myself back.”

Jongin gives a strained smile. “It’s okay. You help me realize everything.”

Minseok sends him a tight lipped smile. Jongin glances at him. “Seok, can I know where Kyungsoo is right now?”

Minseok clamps his mouth shut. He doesn’t want to tell Jongin about his brother but Jongin needs to clean his mess.

“Your apartment. This is the last chance, Kim Jongin. If Kyungsoo doesn’t want you back, I’m not going to let you see him again.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Jongin says, grabbing his car key.

Minseok watches his long time friend rushes out of the room. He sighs, “Good luck, friend.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin parks his car in the parking lot and rushes up to his apartment floor. He really hopes Kyungsoo would let him explain. He kows he fucked up but he really needs to apologize and to explain himself.

The lift goes up and Jongin feels his heart is beating so heart in his chest. If he lost Kyungsoo because of his stupidity, well fuck, everything is his fault.

As he punches the code into his apartment, Jongin imagines Kyungsoo greeting him with his cute smile and a soft kiss on his mouth. Oh, it is just his imagination because as soon as he gets inside, he is greeted with two boxes and a suitcase.

He gulps down nervously, walking towards the bedroom, where he hears soft noises.

Kyungsoo is there, sitting in the middle of the bed, crying into his knees. Jongin’s heart wrenches in pain and he hears his own voice telling him stupid, dumb, fool, idiot, and every word fits for him.

He stands by the bed, staring down at Kyungsoo who is still crying pitifully. Jongin wets his dry lip.

“Soo,” he calls.

Kyungsoo looks up, his face flushed, his eyes swollen and red. The boy scrambles away, giving his back to him, “I-I’m sorry I will go out right now. I’m d-done with my things, I will –”

“Don’t go.” Jongin mutters, scooping the boy into his arms and burying his face into the back of the boy’s neck.

Kyungsoo stiffens under his touch. Jongin can’t blame him.

“E-Excuse me I just –”

“I’m sorry, please let me explain,” Jongin chokes out, feeling his tears spilling out. Kyungsoo goes slack in his arms and he hears soft sniffs again.

“What e-else do you want? We are over.” Kyungsoo mutters pitifully. Jongin shakes his head, tightening his arms around the boy.

“No, I don’t agree in breaking up.”

“You ignore me. You don’t want to listen to me. You don’t answer to my call. You want to break up.” Kyungsoo points out, gripping onto the bed sheet. Jongin sniffs, pecking his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I just… I was just so angry with that boy. I don’t like it when someone else touched you, I’m just being an idiot.” He admits, by now crying heavily. He can’t imagine how much he had hurt Kyungsoo.

“You don’t want to listen to me. You said I’m just flirting around.” Kyungsoo says again.

Jongin shakes his head. “I’m sorry, I was blinded by anger I don’t even know what I was saying.”

“You don’t answer to my calls. You don’t come back. You leave me alone.”

“I… I was so angry that I slammed my phone and it broke into pieces. I just… I could get a new phone but I was just so scared. I’m scared that you will hate me and, and you will leave me I don’t want that, Soo. I- fuck, I just don’t know how to face you.” He sobs, his whole body shakes as he cries into Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

The younger boy says nothing. Jongin lets him be.

“And you have a girlfriend, hyung.” Kyungsoo whispers sadly, his voice coming out so soft.

Jongin clutches him tightly. “That’s not my girlfriend. You won’t believe me but she is my oldest sister. I’m sorry that you have to see that. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Kyungsoo.”

The boy struggles to be let go but Jongin won’t let him. Kyungsoo makes a move to turn around and Jongin loosens his hold on him, but not letting him go.

Kyungsoo turns around, his eyes bloodshot and Jongin feels so sorry towards him.

The younger boy lifts his hand and slaps him on his cheek. Jongin closes his eyes, his tears roll down onto his stinging cheek.

“You hurt me so bad.” Kyungsoo chokes out, sobbing.

Then he slaps him again on his other cheek. Jongin stays silent, keeping his eyes closed. If this is how Kyungsoo would vent out his anger and frustration, he would let him. He would let Kyungsoo hit him over and over again.

“You told me you love me but you accused me of flirting around.” Kyungsoo says, his tone growing hard on each second.

Another slap. “You ignored my calls. You ran away from the problem. You are a coward.”

Another slap. “You made me missed you like crazy, you made me cry in my sleep.”

Then another slap. “You made me thought you don’t want me anymore. You made me thought you have a girlfriend.”

And another slap. “Yet I still love you so fucking much.”

Jongin opens his eyes, finding Kyungsoo’s crying face scrunching up. The boy lifts his hand again and Jongin squeezes his eyes close. No slap comes to him and he can only hear Kyungsoo’s sobs.

“I love you so much. I hate you for that.” Kyungsoo says, before he cups the male’s face and kisses his lips. Jongin cries, his tears rolling down and they collide with Kyungsoo’s. He tightens his hold around Kyungsoo as they kiss after such a long time.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Warning: Smut scene ahead.

 

 

 

Jongin clutches onto Kyungsoo tightly, afraid that if he as much as loosens his hold on him, he will disappear. He grips onto the younger boy’s waist to keep him close to him. Kyungsoo leans back from the kiss, wiping his tears away.

He lifts a hand to touch his cheek. “Is it hurt?”

“No.” Jongin answers, shaking his head. Kyungsoo is staring at him with his eyes full of sorrow and the boy leans to press his lips against the reddening skin of his cheek. Jongin closes his eyes to feel his warmth.

“I’m sorry, it must be hurting so bad.” Kyungsoo caresses his face. Jongin shakes his head again.

“I’m sorry, Soo. I’m really sorry. I’m a real idiot.”

“You are really an idiot.” Kyungsoo agrees almost immediately, his hands circling around the older male’s neck to pull him for another kiss.

Jongin tilts his head almost immediately to deepen the kiss and Kyungsoo breathes into his mouth. Their lips nip and tease, Jongin ignores the slight pain from his split lips from the hits from before.

Kyungsoo lets out a soft moan when their teeth clash, his fingers gripping tightly onto the older male’s shirt. Jongin pulls the boy into his lap while their greedy hands start to touch each other, anywhere, everywhere. Kyungsoo pulls himself away from the kiss to take fresh air into his lungs, while Jongin continues to drag his lips along the curve of the younger boy’s neck.

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo breathes out, holding his hands onto each side of the male’s cheeks. Jongin waits for his next word yet Kyungsoo pulls him in for a rougher kiss that tells what he feels.

Kyungsoo drags his hands down, trailing to the male’s dress shirt and his fingers start to unbutton the fabric away. Jongin groans when lithe fingers touch his bare chest. He brings his own hands to the hem of the boy’s t-shirt and pulls it over his head.

He detaches his mouth from the kiss, choosing to trail open mouthed kisses along Kyungsoo’s frail shoulder, down to his chest. Kyungsoo himself is heaving breathlessly, his fingers slipping in between Jongin’s messy locks to pull at them. He arches his back when Jongin’s mouth covers on his nipple.

“H-Hyung –” He moans, listening to the sucking sound on his chest. Kyungsoo moves his hands down to the pants and quickly unbuckles the male’s belt, pulling them down to mid thighs.

Jongin slips his hands into the boy’s sweatpants and gropes onto the soft butt cheeks. Kyungsoo moans against his neck, jutting his ass into his palms and Jongin wastes no time to pull the fabric down.

His fingers rub against the warm entrance and Kyungsoo is moaning in front of his mouth. His eyes are lidded and his face is flushed. Jongin could just stare at him for the rest of his life, watching every expression he makes on his face, feeling his sweet breathe, and touching his warm skin.

Kyungsoo whimpers, clutching onto his shoulder when his dry fingers enter him. Jongin kisses the boy on his neck, mouthing on a spot to leave a mark. Kyungsoo moves down on his fingers, gasping softly and Jongin draws his hand away, only to plunge it back in.

Their mouths meet again, swollen lips crash harshly yet no one cares. Kyungsoo moans into his mouth, their tongues tangling while he moves his ass on his fingers.

“Hyung,” he calls again and Jongin pulls his fingers out. Kyungsoo climbs to straddle him and he reaches down to grab his cock. Jongin clutches onto the boy’s hips while Kyungsoo’s hands pump him slowly.

When Kyungsoo sits down, his cock breaches into him and the both of them moan.

Jongin watches the younger boy pants in his lap and he reaches to keep him still so he won’t feel anymore pain, but Kyungsoo grinds his hips down and he starts to bounce on him. Jongin chokes on his breathe; his fingers are splayed wide on Kyungsoo’s hips and ass cheeks to help in guiding him.

“Don’t ever doubt me again,” Kyungsoo says softly and bites his own lip while he moves to ride his cock.

The older male looks up into Kyungsoo’s eyes and he is met with a gaze that is telling him so many things at once.

“I love you, hyung. Only you. No one else.”

Jongin nods his head, leaning forward to plant kisses all over the younger boy’s skin. Kyungsoo grips onto his broad shoulder to balance himself while he moves to push the cock deeper up into him. Jongin bites down on his chest, leaving yet another red mark, before licking all over his nipple to stimulate him.

“I love you, I’m sorry.” The older male whispers against his skin, pecking the spot above his heart over and over again. Kyungsoo whimpers, feeling his legs giving up and getting tired.

Jongin pushes the boy down to lie on his back while he hovers on top of him. Kyungsoo stares into his eyes, slowly pulling Jongin to drown into him. 

With one of the younger boy’s legs up on his shoulder, Jongin grips onto Kyungsoo’s thigh to spread him wider, then he drives in to thrust. Kyungsoo arches his back, his head tilted aside, and his eyes roll to the back of his skull. Jongin leans down to mark his neck with his teeth.

Kyungsoo’s bouncy whimpers and moans fill the whole bedroom and Jongin makes sure that the younger boy feels the pleasure he deserves the most. With his chest heaving, Jongin fastens his speed in thrusting, moving his hips forward and backward, while sometimes pressing kisses and leaving bites on the boy’s leg on top of his shoulder.

Kyungsoo screams, gripping onto the bed sheet and pillow and ruining the whole bed. His whole body trembles and he bucks his hips down to meet with the fast thrusts. His own cock bobs up and down from the movement and he reaches his hand down to pump it.

Jongin stares at the way the younger boy pleasures himself and he watches the beautiful sight of Kyungsoo’s face breaks into a sensual expression when he comes all over his hand and stomach. He grunts at the tightness clamping around his cock and he comes spurting into the younger boy.

With his heart thumping so hard and his breathing ragged, Jongin slumps down on the younger boy, making sure not to squish him. Kyungsoo opens his arms and envelops him in his embrace.

“I love you, hyung. I really do.” He whispers weakly. Jongin kisses his shoulder, “I know. I love you, too. I don’t want to lose you, Soo.”

Kyungsoo pulls his face to look at him. “I’ve wanted to ask. What happened with you?” He tenderly touches the bruises on his cheeks and jaws and lips.

Jongin grimaces when his lip splits wider. “I got a few beatings to get my mind back.”

Kyungsoo chews on his lip worriedly. “Did Minseok hyung do this to you?”

“Yes, but it’s good. He helped me realized my mistakes.” Jongin admits, leaning down to pry the bitten lip away. Kyungsoo opens his mouth as they kiss again.

“I hope you know that I’m not going to forgive you that easily, hyung.” Kyungsoo says against his lips, yet his hands keep caressing the older male’s nape.

Jongin nods. “I know.”

“You will have to work hard on that.”

“I know. I will do my best.”

“For the start, you sleep on the couch tonight.” Kyungsoo holds his smile back as Jongin hyung nods to his words. “Okay. Anything.”

Kyungsoo cups his face with his hands, “But for now, I want you to kiss me again and again.”

Jongin dips down to give in to his demand.

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

“I will have to thank Minseok hyung for this.” Kyungsoo says when they finally come out of the bedroom and sit down on the couch to treat the purple bruises and split wounds on Jongin’s face.

The older male says nothing and he keeps his eyes closed when Kyungsoo wipes the cotton on his wounds. Kyungsoo locks his gaze on his ‘trial’ boyfriend (because they agreed for Jongin to gain his way back before he can have Kyungsoo all for him again) and he smiles when Jongin is being too docile towards him.

“Say something, hyung?”

Jongin opens his eyes and stares at him. Kyungsoo puts down the used cotton and plasters some band aids to cover some of the wounds.

“What should I say? I don’t want to say something wrong again.”

Kyungsoo smiles in amusement, all resentment is gone so easily when he gazes into Jongin’s timid eyes. Gone the sexy adult, sitting down in front of him now is a shy and afraid normal male in his white t-shirt and sweatpants.

“Just say you love me?” 

Jongin touches his cheek tenderly. “I love you. I really do. I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Enough with the apology. I’m sick with that word.” He says cheekily but Jongin’s look falters for a moment before he glances away.

The younger boy realizes that he might strike some nerves and he goes to cuddle the older male into his chest. Jongin automatically wraps his long arms around the tiny boy, shoving his face against his neck. Kyungsoo holds back a chuckle at the sight of the cuddly big bear and he pats the male on his head, relishing on the feeling of his fluffy hair which is free from the gel.

“It’s okay. One step at a time, hyung. You have already gained yourself one point from me.”

Jongin hums, smiling against his neck and Kyungsoo smiles too.

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

Night time comes and Kyungsoo lies awake in the bed, alone and feeling so bored. Stupid. He shouldn’t have told Jongin to sleep on the couch. He has been desperate for his warm embrace for so long but now he is so close yet so far.

Kyungsoo sits up, wrapping the blanket around him. He walks away from the bed, stumbling over the unopened suitcase and cursing at the pain on his big toe. He creeps out of the bedroom, his naked feet pad away towards the living room.

There he is; Jongin. He is sleeping on the couch, facing the back rest and giving his back to him. Kyungsoo grins and climbs onto the couch, hugging the male around his waist.

Jongin jolts in surprise, glancing back through his shoulder.

“Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?”

“It’s lonely there.” The boy whispers against his back, his voice comes out muffled.

Jongin loosens the boy’s hold around him and he turns around, before pulling Kyungsoo right into his embrace.

“So you decide to come and join me here in this small couch?” He asks, pressing his lips on top of Kyungsoo’s head.

Kyungsoo grins and cuddles closer to him. “Yes. It’s cold, hyung.”

“Scoot closer then.” Jongin says and Kyungsoo wastes no time in fitting himself against the curve of the older male’s body. Jongin grins and hugs the boy tightly against his chest. Kyungsoo giggles softly and wraps the blanket around them up to their heads.

Jongin stares at him as they cuddle under the blanket. Kyungsoo smiles up to him and the older male sighs softly.

“How come you are still so cute even with your eyes swollen?” He asks.

Kyungsoo snorts. “How come you are still so handsome even with you being a jerk and having your face busted?”

Jongin chuckles.

“Do I get another point by warming you up tonight?”

Kyungsoo reaches up to kiss his lips softly. Jongin closes his eyes even when Kyungsoo has already backed away.

“Yes, of course.” Kyungsoo says, thumbing the older male’s cheek.

Jongin smiles. “Sleep, sleep.”

Kyungsoo nods, whispering a soft ‘good night’ before snuggling right into the older male’s neck.

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

Tapping his fingers against the table, Kyungsoo looks around as he can’t find Baekhyun yet. The class is about to start in a few more minutes and Baekhyun is still nowhere to be found.

Right after the professor enters the classroom, Baekhyun follows right before him and slips onto the front seat. Kyungsoo deflates because he can’t talk to Baekhyun. During the whole class going, Kyungsoo locks his eyes on the boy and he is sure Baekhyun can feel him staring at him. The boy must be avoiding him.

The class ends and Kyungsoo rushes to pack his things to catch up to Baekhyun. The boy is running away out of the classroom and Kyungsoo grabs his wrist before he could go any further.

“Baekhyun, please,” he says softly. Baekhyun glances at him with timid and sad eyes, making Kyungsoo’s heart clenches because it’s clear as the day that Baekhyun has bee going through countless rounds of crying, just like him.

“I-I need to go.” Baekhyun whispers softly, avoiding his eyes.

Kyungsoo squeezes his hand. “Please. I don’t know what you are thinking but Chanyeol is just being a good friend to me.”

Baekhyun flinches at the mention of Chanyeol’s name and Kyungsoo sends him a sad gaze. 

“Please hear him out. He loves you.”

Baekhyun looks away and Kyungsoo can feel him trembles in his grip. The boy gently pulls his hand out of his grip.

“I have to g-go.”

Kyungsoo watches him runs away with a sigh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“He is avoiding me, too.” Kyungsoo says as he meets up with both Chanyeol and Sehun.

The taller boy sighs sadly. “What can I do to make him listen to me?”

Sehun ponders over in his mind. “I do have a plan but we need to cooperate.”

Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol look up to him, sending him a questioning stare. Sehun grins, “We need you to get hurt, Chan.”

Chanyeol gives Sehun a face full of fear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

That’s how Kyungsoo finds himself panting and panicking while he runs towards Baekhyun’s dorm room. He knocks onto the door urgently.

Baekhyun opens the door and Kyungsoo is on the verge of crying. He grabs onto Baekhyun’s hand and pants tiredly.

“Come with me! Chanyeol! He is –”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen in shock and fear and he runs with Kyungsoo without listening to his explanation. Kyungsoo’s terrified face is enough to tell him that something bad has happened to Chanyeol.

They arrive at Chanyeol and Sehun’s dorm room. Sehun is standing in front of it with a solemn face. He gives Baekhyun a sad smile while shaking his head. Baekhyun blinks his tears away before he enters the room hurriedly.

As soon as the door is closed, Sehun locks the door with the keys and Kyungsoo gives him a high five.

“You could be a good movie director, Hun!” Kyungsoo giggles. Sehun just smirks at him.

 

 

 

They wait and listen to some shrieks and the door rattling noises. Chanyeol is begging and Baekhyun is heard crying again. They talk, mostly Chanyeol is the one talking, before something thumps against the door, surprising the both of them.

Kyungsoo looks at Sehun, afraid that a fight might be happening. They lean against the door to eavesdropping but all they can hear is the sound of lips smacking.

With a face scrunched up in fake disgust, they lean away and stalk out of the dorm, with a wide smile plastered on their face.

Who knows what the two could be doing besides kissing inside the room. 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted under Livejournal and Asianfanfics.

Warning: Smut scene ahead.

 

 

 

“Hyung, come on!” Kyungsoo whines, almost huffing in annoyance when his boyfriend is still holding back.

Jongin stutters an answer and Kyungsoo ends up pushing the older male down to lie back on the bed. He crawls on top of him and sits down on the perfectly lubricated erection, moaning when the hard shaft makes its way so easily into him.

“You are taking so long.” Kyungsoo huffs before he plants his feet down on the bed and bounces on the older male’s crotch. Jongin is choking on his breathe, throwing an arm over his head at the sensation of Kyungsoo riding him like the perfect little cow boy he is.

Kyungsoo pants heavily, eyes closing and his damp hair bouncing while he sits up and down, up and down, riding the monstrous cock.

“So good, hyung,”

“Soo, why are you s-still so t-tight,” Jongin grunts, putting his palm on Kyungsoo’s butt cheek to squeeze the flesh. Kyungsoo moans loudly, halting his bounces to grind on him.

“Nggh, so g-good –” He whispers, his eyes rolling back in pleasure while Jongin’s cock is digging deeper into him. Jongin lies down in surrender, opting to watch his little boyfriend being on top and seeking for pleasure by his own.

Jongin moves his hips upward, doing one teasing thrust, and it makes Kyungsoo whines louder. The younger boy arches his back and throws his head, his torso curving into a beautiful bow. He throws a hand backward, gripping tight onto Jongin’s toned thigh to prop himself, humping so fast up and down on the swelling cock.

“Hyung- hyung! Hyung! Ah! Aah! Ah, yessss!!” Kyungsoo screams out like a bitch in heat and Jongin can’t even take his eyes off of him. He runs his gaze down from Kyungsoo’s plump lips down to his perky nipples. 

Orgasm comes too fast for Jongin but it’s satisfying when he watches Kyungsoo’s face turns into a sensual one as he is filling him up with his warm cum. The younger boy grinds down on him, body shuddering before he whimpers when Jongin wraps a hand around the swollen erection of the boy to help him release.

Kyungsoo slumps down against his chest when he is coming, moaning softly against Jongin’s lips and the older male tilts his head to steal his mouth into a breathless kiss. They kiss for a very long time and Kyungsoo moans into his mouth, partly being arounsed for once again and partly having a hard time to breathe.

“Hyung,” the younger boy back away, gasping for air in a sharp intake of breathe. Jongin is panting just as much as he is, watching the younger boy squirming on top of him.

“You are going to kill me.” Kyungsoo blurts out in between his heavy gasps.

Jongin chuckles, winding an arm around the younger boy’s waist as he nuzzles against the crown of his head. “How could you say I’m going to kill you? I can’t kill my other half.”

Kyungsoo snorts, a laugh bubbling in his chest. “That’s so freaking cheesy, hyung!”

He lifts himself up from the limp cock, moaning when the warm cum trails out from his entrance and rolling down along the back of his thighs. Jongin grins and rubs his cum with his fingers, dragging it up and pushing it back into the younger boy’s hole. Kyungsoo chokes, glaring at him but he can’t stop that upcoming hard on. 

Jongin twists his fingers inside the boy’s hole, tickling his tender and sensitive inner walls and teasingly poking the sweet spot. Kyungsoo trembles, moving down against his fingers as his cock slowly rises up and starts to leak precum.

“H-Hyung, ooooohh,”

He ends up fucking himself on the thick and long fingers, moaning when he comes staining the bed sheet. Jongin is also hard once again and Kyungsoo lazily runs his hands up and down along the shaft, his mouth trailing along the older male’s tanned neck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It has been a few months after their big fight and Jongin has never once left his side (except when he has classes or when the older male has works). 

Jongin keeps his promise in proving himself once again. He spends his whole time with Kyungsoo, coddling him, cuddling him, spoiling him, obeying him, and he does anything the boy tells him to. He always tells Kyungsoo he loves him at least five times in a day (at the morning when they wake up, at noon when they phone call each other during lunch, at evening when he gets back to the apartment, when they make love, and before they go back to sleep; on repeat).

Kyungsoo has finally accepted the male back into his wide welcoming arms and Jongin gives him a firm promise that he will treasure him the most, even more than his own life. They make love for the whole day at that time.

Now that Kyungsoo is entering his second year in the university, he forms a close bond with his friends even more because he realizes that as much as he loves them before he had a fight with Jongin hyung, he can see how much they love and treasure him looking with the way they helped him to cure his sadness.

Sehun is still fine and single and happy (he says he doesn’t need a lover because he is content on cuddling Kyungsoo and teasing Chanyeol).

Baekhyun and Chanyeol have been going steady. They even get more intimate and loveable. Both Kyungsoo and Sehun once find Chanyeol pinning Baekhyun’s wrists on the hallway while the two twist their lips together like their life depends on it. They never hear the end of it whenever Sehun starts to tease them.

Jongdae proves to be a very good friend for Kyungsoo. He keeps his gap good and he helps Kyungsoo on his assignments when he is asked to. Kyungsoo finds himself opening his arms for a closer friendship to Jongdae and he once sits him with Jongin hyung at the café on one fine day to make sure they go civil. Jongin hyung is glaring at Jongdae for the whole time but it’s okay; one step at one time. They have gone a bit better now; they talk when Kyungsoo has gone to the restroom.

Minseok hyung is doing great. He is not kicked out of the company even after beating the boss near death. Jongin hyung makes sure to raise Minseok hyung’s salary because he is his best friend and best worker (and the older brother of his boyfriend but no one should mention about it). He is still doing his job very nicely and Kyungsoo once nags to him about finding a lover but Minseok hyung refuses to.

It’s surprising when Kyungsoo invites everyone over the apartment to have a get together. Sehun and Jongin hyung surprisingly go along well when they play games. Chanyeol is cuddling Baekhyun in his embrace, much to the other boy’s embarrassment but the smile on Baekhyun’s face is enough to tell everyone that he loves it (Chanyeol has never left Baekhyun’s side ever since their close break up). Minseok hyung is conversing with Jongdae about something that Kyungsoo doesn’t even want to know about but he is shocked to find the faint trail of blush covering Jongdae’s face when Minseok hyung laughs. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes on that scene. He might do a closed interview with Jongdae later (and to slip in Minseok hyung’s numbers into his pocket).

Life has been too good. He passes all of his quizzes and exams. He gets his favorite ice cream from the convenience store. He gets Sehun buying him his lunch. He has Chanyeol turning in his assignment. He gets Jongdae helping him in his project. He has Baekhyun as his personal cuddle plushy. He has Minseok hyung listening to his every demand. And he has Jongin hyung as the best boyfriend ever.

Jongin hyung takes him for a romantic dinner at his favorite five star restaurant which served the best beef steak Kyungsoo had ever tasted in his whole life. He even gets that expensive dessert of ice cream with fruits. He wonders what is going on with Jongin hyung because the older male has been very sweet and kind and he spoils him a lot (would you take a look at the expensive shopping bags in the back seat of the car and also in their bedroom).

“Hyung,” he calls, narrowing his eyes slightly while scooping himself the ice cream.

Jongin hyung is watching him with a smile on his face. “Hmm?”

“What’s with all of this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you make another mistake? You stained your white shirt again? You burnt another cloth in the kitchen? You broke my shampoo bottle again?”

Jongin hyung is looking at him in amusement yet curiosity.

“No. Why would you think that way?”

“You are spending so much money on me, hyung. You even let me bought that expensive set of computer. You must be very in love with me or you are just crazy.”

Jongin hyung holds his chin up on his palm. “I think it’s the both of them.”

“You are acting so weird. So suspicious.”

The older male shrugs. “I just want to spoil you. Can’t I do that?”

“But- whatever.”

Jongim hyung grins and reaches a hand forward to wipe his lips from the ice cream stain.

“Oh, Soo? Do you -”

The light on the restaurant dies down and Kyungsoo shrieks in surprise. A black out?

“Hyung-”

It takes a few seconds before the light goes up again and Kyungsoo blinks his eyes to adjust his sight. Oh? Jongin hyung is gone!

“Hyu-”

Kyungsoo stops when he sees Jongin hyung is down on one knee, looking up at him expectantly; a velvet box in his hands. His breathe hitches and he can feel his heartbeat is picking up.

“Do Kyungsoo, we have known each for so long. The first time I saw you, I admit that I ignored you a lot. I mean... You were a little kid and I just didn’t pay any attention at first but time went along and you grew up. You slowly stole my heart even without me knowing and the next thing I knew, you were telling me you are in love with me.”

Kyungsoo holds a hand over his mouth as his eyes start to water. Okay, he is being so emotional like a woman but this moment is touching, okay?

“I then realized that I had fallen for you, too and during the whole time we spent together, it was the best moment in my whole life. You took my breath away with your every trait and you couldn’t even stop surprising me on each day.”

The guests at the tables around them are watching intently and Kyungsoo is too drowned in the words his boyfriend is telling to even pay attention to other people.

“I may act very impulsive and I had hurt you so many times but I just want you to know that I love you so much. We have spent our days together, waking up to each other’s face and sleeping in each other’s embrace. I want to feel it for the rest of my life. I love you, my dear Kyungsoo. Will you marry me?”

The velvet box is opened and it reveals the prettiest ring Kyungsoo has ever since. It’s simple with a small white gold on top of the band but it’s gorgeous.

Kyungsoo lets out his first voice by sobbing and Jongin hyung is waiting for him with a smile. The older male might look like he is so calm but his hands are trembling and his lips twitch nervously.

Another sob leaves his mouth and Kyungsoo’s face scrunches up as he cries.

“Ye- yes, yes. Fucking yes!” He chokes out on his answer, smiling down on the male in front of him.

Jongin hyung smiles widely and the guests clap happily to congratulate them. He grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and easily slips the ring; the band fits perfectly around his lithe finger.

Kyungsoo grabs the older male up to kiss him.

“This is so crazy, hyung, I can’t believe this I just-”

Jongin hyung kisses his lips softly and Kyungsoo cries again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They make love in their bed, going very slow despite the burning pleasure in their gut. Kyungsoo arches his back when Jongin hyung whispers his love declaration into his ear, pushing a slow and sensual thrust into him.

Kyungsoo clutches onto his broad back with one of his hand, while his other hand is in Jongin hyung’s grip as the older male keeps kissing his finger where the engagement ring rests.

Oh, they are engaged now. 

Kyungsoo moans, his face is in bliss when he reaches his orgasm after their slow love making. Jongin hyung clutches onto him as he comes into him.

They snuggle very closely and Kyungsoo laughs softly when the older male trails butterfly kisses all over his neck and shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok hyung almost faints when they tell him the news and he regretfully congratulates them. 

Jongdae is clapping his hands and Sehun nods like a proud father when Kyungsoo tells them about it. Baekhyun admires the ring on his finger and Chanyeol is silent as he watches his little boyfriend carefully.

The wedding will be held once Kyungsoo graduates from university and it means two more years. They can’t do anything, it’s Minseok hyung’s requirement and Jongin hyung is very keen in obeying him to prove that he is a suitable man for Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

Two more summers go and Kyungsoo stares out of the window while waiting for the right time. His suit is ready and Baekhyun has left him alone to get his mental ready too.

Minseok hyung is out with their parents, greeting the guests.

Oh, how time flies. Kyungsoo can’t even believe that he is now an adult and he had finished his study with high marks. He can’t be more proud of himself.

He is living his life to the fullest right now, spending every second in happiness, and smiling on every moment.

There is still one last step to his eternal happiness and Kyungsoo just can’t wait anymore.

“Kyungsoo? It’s time.” Minseok hyung calls for him with a smile and he stands up from his seat. His brother helps him wears his gloves and Kyungsoo smiles at the teary eyes his brother is sporting.

“Don’t cry, hyung. At least not yet.”

Minseok hyung nods. “I just can’t believe this. It feels like yesterday when I held a baby you in my tiny arms.”

Kyungsoo hugs him. “I love you, Minseok hyung.”

“Love you, too, Soo. Be happy.”

Kyungsoo nods and they walk out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

With a deep breath, Kyungsoo walks on his sure steps, reaching for the last step of his happiness, with a nervous yet excited smile gracing his lips.

It’s time to fly; it’s time to leave his cocoon and to be a butterfly.

As Kyungsoo sees Jongin hyung is there, waiting for him, with a wide smile plastered on his face, by the end of the aisle, he can’t hold back his own grin.

“You are beautiful, love.” Jongin hyung says softly, taking his hand and together they face the priest to start the wedding.

Kyungsoo chuckles.

Of course. He is Jongin hyung’s beautiful butterfly, after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, the story ends here! Thank you so much for everyone who has read and supported this story! I'm very happy and glad to know that you all enjoy this story until the very last chapter. No sequel or bonus will be happening, and also I apologize if you might not like this story at all or the ending; I'm not a good writer and I can't make it up here without you guys.
> 
> It's sad that this ends here but also happy that we have come to this far. ^_^
> 
> Like usual, comments will be deeply appreciated! Thank you for every readers, subscribers, and commenters!
> 
> Note: Completed on AFF & LJ: February 12 2017. Re-posted on AO3: February 28 2017.


End file.
